Boys Over Flowers: My Version
by BunniUnni
Summary: What if JanDi had a friend to keep her centered? Kim SoHee comes from a prominent family. She's usually left out and blends in the background and She has all that she needs, but she wants to make her own decisions. Maybe these two will keep each other balanced? OCxJiHoo, WooBinxOC, JanPyo and (hinted) SoEul couple. Rated T for language and awkward innuendos.
1. Episode 1

_-Episode 1-_

I looked around inside of my classroom, and watched as everyone boasting about the new phones, or some sort of jewelry, and inwardly frowned. How can people be so materialistic?

"If we go clubbing, we need the life of the party!" The girls who sat around me gushed, and turned to me."Sohee-yah! You need to come clubbing with us on Saturday!" Ginger said, and I snapped out of my thoughts. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure." I said, absentmindedly, as I pulled out my bag.

"EVERYONE!" Someone shouted in the halls, making each of us freeze. I felt my blood start to freeze, because I knew what was coming next. "LEE MINHA, YEAR 2, CLASS A HAS A RED CARD!"

Tons of kids started to rush out the classroom, and I stayed. The F4 always made my blood boil.

"Excuse me." I heard a small and mousy voice asked behind me. I turned to see a very pretty girl behind me. She was the newest student, and very kind from what I had seen. "I-is it okay to go?" She asked.

"There is a lot of trouble that is going on. Are you sure you really want to?" I asked, and she shook her head. "I don't think I would want to." She stated.

**#**

Later on, I walked aimlessly around the hallway, because I didn't feel like going into the Café at the moment. The halls were full of life as students from all over bustled through. I casually talked with some younger students, but easily lost interest. They were gushing about a new watch somebody got.

"There were only two in the entire world! Baekho had one, and so did Gu JunPyo!" A girl named Haemi exclaimed. "Didn't Baekho lose his watch last week?" Summer, an overseas student asked. Haemi looked side to side, and then leaned toward us. "I heard that Gu JunPyo threw it into the pool. My boyfriend said that he saw it from the locker room" She explained in a very low tone.

_'Typical'_, I thought.

Gu JunPyo's behavior had never changed of all the years I've known him. He always hated when someone had something similar/better than him, even if it was one of his equally as stubborn friends.

"SoHee, look out!" Summer exclaimed. I stumbled back, as a bike with a clothes hanger on it sped past me. "Sorry!" I heard the person shouted, as she went through. "Since when did we get such reckless Laundry deliverers?" Haemi scoffed.

"Hey! The roof! The rooftop!" A student shouted, running downstairs in hysterics. "Lee MinHa is about to jump from the rooftop right now!" He exclaimed. The poor guy almost got ran over by the tons of people running upstairs.

"Is he just putting on a show?" Someone asked. "No, he's covered in blood!" The guy replied.

When I opened the steel doors, I was met by a horrific sight. The poor guy had blood all over his face, and was almost ready to jump off. Many kids were taking pictures and recording it.

Every student at Shinhwa knows of each other. If a student gets a red card, they become prey to the entire school. The red card had been invented by the F4 to intimidate anyone who got in their way. It has put many people in fear of what the F4 was capable of, including me.

I have learned that there are good people, bad people, evil people, and then the F4. It's inhumane, especially for the people I know that they are.

What is going on right now is horrid for this poor student, and someone has to stop this.

Even if it's _me_.

"This is what you want, right?" Lee MinHa asked, and the students didn't even respond, but kept recording.

"No." I said in a very sharp voice , and some people turned my way. "What does this prove? That you lost, and they won?" I asked, and some kids gasped, because I'm talking about their 'precious' F4.

"You shouldn't do this to yourself, especially because of Gu JunPyo." I stated.

This was like social suicide, but I didn't care. Even if I had to slap some sense into this boy, I wouldn't want him to waste his life over this incident.

He remained silent, and stared into my eyes, as if we were having a conversation.

The door suddenly burst open , revealing that girl on the bike earlier. "Wait!" She yelled. "Who..Who are you?" He asked. "Me? Well speaking for myself. I came to deliver your clothes" She said, I looked very confused as students snickered.

"Is this girl serious?" I muttered to myself. "When I'm dead, you can bill it to my house" MinHa said sarcastically. "Aw, don't be like th-" The girl, presumably JanDi (It said so on her nametag) said. "D-Dead? You're going to die now?" She asked, surprised, as if it weren't obvious.

_Is this girl slow?_ I thought.

"Why? You go to such a great school" She asked, waving her arms around. "This isn't a school...It's hell" He muttered.

"Excuse me? Real hell is outside that building. Have you ever heard of admissions hell?"

Yes, it's obvious._ She's slow_.

"Have you ever heard of the F4?" MinHa asked suddenly.

"F..F what?" I rolled my eyes. "F4, What's that?" She asked. "The moment you get a red card from them, you're prey for the school. Remember that"

"You can't just let them do that to you! It's always lame losers who walk around like there the shit! If this was my school I would have grabbed them and broke them!" JanDi argued, with a bunch of hand motions.

"You're friends are fortunate" He said. "Why?" She asked. "Because they have a friend like you" He complimented. JanDi was obviously flattered, putting her hand on her heart. "Aw, well I suppose..." She said, looking up.

He then started to jump.

"NO!" She shouted, going after the boy and grabbing him, all of us gasped in amazement; and I seemed rather impressed.

This girl has nerve.

**#**

Later on my driver picked me up, and I got home. I turned on the TV and saw that girl on the news. "Brave common girl, not rich or poor" I read the headline.

The F4 needs to be stopped. Rioting about the school is not going to do anything. I turned off the TV because the news was starting to get sickening.

I started to think about earlier, and how saddened Lee MinHa looked when I stared into his eyes. From now on, I'm not going to let bullying get to this point.

#

The next day, I walked out of the car, and thanked my driver, while he drove away. "GEUM JANDI! DRY CLEANING!" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around to that new girl walking out of the car, with a miserable look on her face, and I shook my head, walking away. I straightened my jacket and walked in. A bunch of students noticed I was there, and it got silent.

I walked down the corridor, just when school was about to start. Ginger, Sunny and Miranda were following me like lost puppies, as usual.

All of the girls were crowding the hallway, waiting for their F4 'Princes' to appear. I rolled my eyes, and started to remember when that demon, Gu JunPyo put super glue in my hair about a few years ago. I had to get my hair cut all the way to the middle of my neck.

"Good Morning, SoHee sunbae!" A bunch of freshman boys greeted me. "Good morning. Focus well today!" I smiled, and bowed, and they all smiled like a bunch of idiots. "SoHee sunbae, can I carry your books today!?" A freshman, by the name of JungAh asked. "You really don't have to, JungAh Hoobae." I said, politely.

"But I do. A pretty lady like you shouldn't have to carry all her books!" He said, and I smiled. "That's very sweet of you, but you should impress girls in your grade." I said, genuinely. "You can carry my books, if you want." Ginger said, smiling. JungAh, just smiled, and walked away. I giggled inwardly, which Ginger caught on to, and glared at me, slightly.

I'll admit, I am popular. A popular girl is to be perky, bubbly and nice all the time. I'm not always like this. To be truthful, there are some days where I just want to rest, but in Korea, juggling a 'High and Mighty' social status and School, I just can't rest. I have to be perfect at all times.

Suddenly. the door opened. All the girls perked up, but to their disappointment, it wasn't the F4, it was just a regular student.

"THE F4 IS HERE!" A girl shouted, and I rushed downstairs before I was ran over by girls and boys. Everyone stood in silence and awe. What were they seeing?

There was Song WooBin, the 'Don Juan' of the group. He's notorious for being the less cared about one, and the peace maker, but he was a player, and a very snobby one who would only go for older women.

Next was So YiJung. He was the 'Casanova' of the group. He's most known for having a girl around his arm every week, Sunny, Ginger and Miranda being 3 of them. No matter how hard he will try, (And trust me, he has) He will never get me. He's also known for his Pottery.

Then, there's Yoon JiHoo. He's very conserved and quiet. When the other guys pulled at my pigtails, and disclosed me from whatever they were doing, JiHoo would be the peace maker. I've always respected him for that.

And evil takes human form in Gu JunPyo. He may seem like your average conceited, scum sucking, rich boy but he's WAY worse. Our parents are friends, and they forced us upon each other, as I've mentioned. They'd probably think we'd click, but we never did. We have nothing in common.

He moved to the left, and faced a kid. After getting a better look, I could see that they had the exact same shirts on. "I-I there a problem?" The student asked. "I will give you 3 seconds" JunPyo said. I gave a disappointed look towards his way.

"3...2...1" He grabbed the kid by his shirt, emotionless. There were a bunch of gasps. "Woo Bin-ah. Any of that V8 juice left?" He asked. "Yeah" He handed it to him, and dumped it down the kid's shirt. Everyone disbanded when the F4 did.

When the 3 girls who were still walking with me heard JanDi's rant, they each turned around. "Oh..My...Gawd. I can't believe what I am hearing" Ginger said. "Who are you guys?" The girl asked.

"Oh, we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Ginger" Ginger made a pose. "Sunny" Sunny made a pose. "Miranda" She made a pose, and I didn't pose but I smiled. "I'm SoHee" I said, in a kind manner.

"You can call us the girl version of the F4. or the Four beauties of Shinhwa. Whatever you want" Ginger said. "You said crazy beeping something. You weren't referring to the F4, where you?" Ginger asked.

"F...F what?" She asked again, and I mentally face palmed.

"So the people who publicly humiliated that kid was the infamous F4?" She asked. "Infamous? More like famous!" Sunny cheered. "If you don't watch your mouth, you're going to be in trouble" Sunny said, going closer to the girl.

"You guys own a Laundromat" She said, out of nowhere. "No, it's dry cleaning" JanDi said, and Ginger and Miranda laughed.

"It's my first time looking at a dry cleaner's daughter" Miranda said. "It's so fascinating" She said. I rolled my eyes, and JanDi fake laughed. "Look all you want. I won't charge you" JanDi said. Those were fighting words.

"Since it's your first day, we'll let it slide, common girl" Ginger said, with a glare. "What?" She asked. "Speaking ill of the F4 princes" Sunny said. "I can't state an opinion?" JanDi said. "Don't you have a clue who they are?" Ginger asked.

"No, I don't" JanDi said, and they all gasped, walking away. "SoHee, are you coming?" Ginger asked. "My 1st period is free, remember?" They nodded and left.

"I'm sorry about them, they can be really kiss ups sometimes. I'm Kim SoHee" I said, extending my hand, which she hesitantly shook. "I'm JanDi" She said. " I can tell you need a friend. I know how it feels being new here" I said, walking around.

"Thanks?" JanDi asked me. "Any time. I'll show you around since me and the 'beauties of Shinhwa' don't have the same lunch tomorrow, arasso?" I asked her, and she nodded. "That would be you SoHee-sshi"

"Cool. see you later. And call me Unnie. We can't hang out if you're going to be all formal" I said, walking away.

**#**

After dancing in the studio for the 8th time, I decided that it was time to stop practicing, and go upstairs of the night.

"Brava!"

I heard a familiar voice behind me, my eyes widened and a nostalgic smile came across my face. It was my brother who I called Mogi. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back!?" I hugged him, and he spun me around. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Canada" I smiled.

"Yeah, but I just couldn't resist to visit my SoHee" He smiled. "I know, aren't I just irresistable." I joked.

"Come upstairs. I just made brownies" I smiled. "Do they taste terrible?" He asked.

"Like always!" I replied, happily.

**#**

JanDi's brother typed as fast as his little hands could. "Song Woo Bin. a bluechip in the construction business. He is the successor to the II Shin Construction. There is even a rumor that half of the Jeju island is the companies."

"So Yi Jung was the youngest artis to debut at the Biennial and is a gifted ceramist that appeared like a shooting star. UNESCO selected him as one of the best young artists" He said, as he clicked to the photo of a former president.

"This is the old, old presidents photo" JanDi commented. "You see that kid beside him? That's The F4's Yoon Ji Hoo. His family owns the Su Ahm Cultural Foundation, a European soccer team, and a Major League team" He commented, then he clicked on a photo of Gu Jun Pyo. If you are even a 3 year old you would know of the Shinhwa group. He is their successor. Gu Jun Pyo is F4's leader."

"Can you search up Kim SoHee?" JanDi asked, and when he searched it up, there was a picture of her already.

"Kim SoHee's family comes from the Kim corporation: They own a Task Force, an airline here in Korea and SoHee's a ballerina. She's also a model. She has her goals set on becoming an entertainer, but she's not a successor to run her family's corporation" He said. "She's even on the top 5 most wealthiest. Next to Jun Pyo!" He exclaimed.

**#**

I was walking in the halls the next day, when suddenly I heard a scream, and everyone froze. "Did you hear that?" Someone asked, and we all shrugged, going back to our classes. Mine of which was ballet.

"Remember SoHee, playing the role of Giselle takes a lot of emotion, which I know you can do." The teacher said to me, and I nodded. "Cue, May Ju!" She said, as we heard a shrill 'Neh' across the room.

I started to dance, and the teacher watched intentively. As I spun around alot, ignoring the aching from my pointe shoes as the dancing took over, and when I stopped, I heard a bunch of claps. When I looked down, I noticed blood was seeping through my shoes.

After class, I realized that someone put glass in my shoes.

_'Glass, how original.'_ I thought, talking out a first aid kit from my bag.

**~Lunch Time~**

I picked up my usual lunch and looked around, and saw JanDi eating alone. So, I sat down next to her. "Oh, Hi unnie" She said to me. "Hello!" I got slightly disgusted by the way she ate. "Uhm, JanDi?" I sheepishly asked. "Yes?" She asked, with her face filled with food.

"Nevermind" I commented.

"IT'S THE F4!" Some girl screamed. I could have sworn it was the same girl from a few days ago. A bunch of girls bunched over them. "Oh god" I said, rolling my eyes. "Hi, is it okay if I eat one of those?" The same girl from yesterday asked, as JanDi was about to eat something yellow. We stood in silence a bit, as she sheepishly smiled at us. "Sure, the more, the merrier" I said, truthfully.

**#**

**(3rd POV)**

"Come again" Her friend said, bowing. JanDi picked up bowls. "She's a heir? and the other's from Germany?" She asked. "Yes, and their very pretty, and the heir is a model" JanDi bragged.

"I thought she was a doll" JanDi said, thoughtfully. "She was the only one who talked to me at first, and the girl from Germany I met today"

"That's a relief. You found some friends already. I was worried you'd be a loner" They both giggled. "I am a loner" JanDi frowned. "What?"

"You're right. I am a loner." JanDi said, her friend turned her around. "Who are you?" She asked. "Where did our courageous JanDi go, huh?" She said.

"The girl who taught those kids a lesson for me in kindergarten. That girl who fought that girl who robbed me in middle school. That was the strong girl Geum JanDi" Her friend gave the most inspiring speech ever. "What can I do? I'd probably be nagged to death by the end of school by my mom anyways." JanDi commented.

**#**

**(SoHee's POV)**

I just came home with my hair dyed, and I feel brand new. I saw my mother left a note for me.

_'SoHee,_

_I won't be back for 2 days for a buisiness trip._

_Love ya,_

_Mom'_

I sighed, not even knowing if the 'Love Ya' was true.

#

I walked into school the next day with my new hair style. Some people looked at me in awe. "Aw, Is that SoHee?" A girl whispered. "She just wants more attention" I stopped, and looked at the two girls.

"Who do you two think you are, huh?" I asked, looking at the both of them. Both of them looked intimidated. "Please don't ruin us socially!" One of the girls cowered in fear.

"You're both lucky that I'm in a rather good mood today." I said, and they both sighed in releif. I turned around and waked away. I saw the Gin-Mi-Sun trio in the hall.

"Oh Mah Gawd. SoHee? Is that you?" Miranda teased. "Yeah, it is. I feel much better. I-"

"F4 IS HERE!" The_ SAME_ girl squealed. I'm getting sick of that girl. Everyone bunched over them, I rolled my eyes, and strolled over to them, casually.

As they walked in, a girl blocked them, she had a cake. 5 bucks says, it's gonna get smashed in her face. "Jun Pyo Sunbae" She smiled, guestering the cake to him. "I made this all by myself. Please accept my heart" I was about to tease and say 'Awww' but went against it. All I needed was a red card now.

A bunch of gasps happened when he took it, but ~Smash~ it went in her face, as they walked away heartlessly. "Why'd you do that? You could have just taken it!" I snapped, and a few students gasped at me, and I saw the four turn around. "Nice going" JanDi muttered."Do you have something to say?" He asked me, emotionless. The word 'Red Card' mumbled in my brain.

"I..I-" I trailed off a bit intimidated.

"Don't get involved. I'll handle it" JanDi said to me, walking forward, then backing up when she noticed the height difference, I stood next to her for support. "Who are you?" Jun Pyo asked her.

"Do you have something to say?" He asked her, I opened my mouth to talk, but she silenced me and I looked at her, when she started talking.

"Yeah, I do have something to say. Don't you even have the slightest manners for another human being. I don't even expect a little modesty from a person who has so much. If you didn't want to eat it, you could have just said no nicely. You are despicable. Does it hurt to think about the sincerity of someone who made it and just accepted it. What will happen if she said she wanted to jump off a roof you heartless bastard?" She said, I stared at her wide-eyed.

This will get interesting.

"JanDi. We can make a rap out of that. And laugh about in the future. I'll start. hahaha...Too soon?" I said, looking away. "Do you have something to say?" Jun Pyo asked again.

I looked around and noticed everyone was looking at me. I got an intruding gaze, and felt my throat tighten up. I raised an eyebrow, with a smart comeback tugging at my lips, but, I looked at JanDi, who shook her head.

"Not to you, JunPyo" I said, clenching my teeth and glaring, as they walked away, I saw JiHoo with a smile on his face, while walking. I had to admit when he walked away, I smiled, while JanDi was mumbling curse words and walking away. I shrugged and ran to my 2nd period class: Math.

#

I watched as JanDi glided through the water. Me and my friend watched. For the past a few days, we've been insufferable. We pulled Jan Di out of the water, and she gasped for air. "Why do you swim like that? You'll tire yourself" I commented

"It was my punishment" JanDi said. "Punishment? Why?" I asked. "A punishment for being a strong girl, but being so cowardly today" She said, still gasping for air. "Are you better now?" MinJi asked.

"Yeah, the reason why I go here is so I could swim" JanDi said. "Any other reasons?" MinJi asked. "Yeah, so I could see my two best friends Kim SoHee and Oh MinJi each day. Plus the fact our names rhyme booyah!" She bumped a fist in the air. Me and MinJi shruged at each other and put our fists in the air.

"Booyah!" We shouted.

We walked on high slopes and on the grounds with ice cream in our hands, not caring about the stares us 3 got by giggling around school. It was all fun and games until MinJi fell.

We froze and looked up in sync...Gu Jun Pyo...Oh god this isn't good.

"Oh! Sunbae! I apologize Jun Pyo sunbae" She bowed.

"You're sorry? If everything worked out because people were sorry, their wouldn't be a war"

He got me there.

"I'll buy the exact same sh-shoes for you" She said, looking down.

"Do you have more money than me?" He asked. "Excuse Me?" She asked.

"Even if you did, you wouldn't be able to, These shoes were made by a craftsman in Fiorenze so how would you buy me the exact same ones?" He asked. "I apologize. I'll do whatever I can."

That's like signing a deal with a devil. Rich People and Power...a huge no no! "Whatever you can?" He asked. "Lick it" He said, gesturing her to the shoe.

I narrowed my eyes. "What? this is stupid" I muttered. "What?" MinJi asked. "You said you would do whatever you can, so lick my shoe" He said. I think I wanna barf. She looked at us, I looked green and JanDi looked like she was going to say something.

"Won't you stop?" See?

"Did she fall on purpose?" She asked. "If she apologized then that's enough" she continued. "What is this? Hey, second year. I don't think it's been long since you've been here. but American style is restricted here" He said. Then one of his friends whispered in his ear.

"Ah, is that so? You're the wonder crap people have been talking about" Jun Pyo said. "I was hoping for an S-line, D-Cup girl when I heard wonder woman-"

"Pervert" I coughed. "Sorry, I have a cold" I said, in a fake-hoarse voice. "- As I was saying...That's a total disappointment." He said. "We're all happy to disappoint you" I said.

"In what place are you? You and you're partners in crime are always butting in to people's business." Jun Pyo said. "It's called standing up, It should stop the head-swell. Why don't you look in the mirror. It's really serious" I said, chuckling a bit.

"And she's not a stranger, she's a best friend. MY best friend" JanDi smiled our way. "Okay, lets watch some of this 'Friendship' Lick her shoe for me" He said. "What?" She asked.

"Lick the shoe for me, did I stutter?" He asked. We looked at each other, and JanDi bended over, then all the sudden she rammed the icecream into his face. Minji and I slightly looked at each other, and backed up slowly, until we were running.

#

I was playing pool, while JanDi sat on the couch in the entertainment room, ranting to her self. "Babe, you gotta chill~" I told her, as I made a shot. "I can't. That stupid JunPyo. He gives pigs a good name" I chuckled at that.

"He can give you a red card and you'll be a social disaster." I said, as I noticed her violence in Grand Theft Auto.

"Man I wish this gun was real" She said, as she shot the curly haired dude. "Okay, don't say I didn't warn you. But if you get a red card, well, I'd possibly might get one, so we'll die together. I mean, If I got one, you'd stand up for me, right?" I asked her.

"Of course, unnie. Because I know you'd do the same for me" She said, and we pinkie promised as she died in the game.

#

I paced anxiously at my locker, coldness going through my system. "Me first" I said. When I opened the locker, people gasped, but there was no red card in there. Then JanDi opened her's and saw a red card.

Kids rushed off. "Second Grade, Class B Geum Jan Di!" Someone shouted. "But SoHee didn't get one. Neither did MinJi" Another one shouted. "She got the red card everyone!" Someone else cheered. Then we heard a bunch of 'Woot's

I looked at her in regret and touched her shoulder.

"JanDi?"

"Yes?"

"Your screwed" I truthfully said, walking to my class.

Later on, I heard laughing in the halls, so I walked out and saw JanDi being covered in eggs and flour. MinJi just stood there, doing nothing, but I got in the middle of this. It just got personal.

"Stop it! Do you guys even have the courtesy of a proper human!?" I said, pulling JanDi from the silent crowd.

"Get it from my eyes!" JanDi shouted. Closing her eyes, in slight pain. "I'm trying! Shouting isn't gonna make me go faster!" I said, calmly, taking a rag from the bucket of water and helping her. "I'll buy you a new uniform, okay?" I asked her. "You don't have to." JanDi insisted.

"I want to. We're friends." I said calmly. " You're like the sister I never had. Or always wanted." I muttered the last part. "Should I surrender?" She asked. "Surrender? Surrender my ass. You should stand up for yourself" I said, as she started to cry, I hugged her, then I noticed I got flour on my shirt.

"Aw.." I muttered. We laughed at each other. "Wait. This is gold dust" I said, knowing the smell. "Dumbasses." We said together. Then the bell rung. "Aish, you're in trouble punk. Go to class" I said, giving her a sympathetic look. "Unnie..." She whined. "I understand. Just don't let it get to you, and may god be with you, sis." I touched her arm, and she smiled walking away.

I looked at my appearance and sighed. "Gold dust...So wasteful" I said, then I heard a yawn, and turned I saw Ji Hoo._ 'I can't let a guy see me like this',_ I thought as I looked at my gold dust covered hair. Especially JiHoo.

"First your friend and now you. You both are equally as noisy" He said. "Oh? I apologize" I fake-smiled. "Hey, do you know how to make hotcakes?" He asked me. "Huh?" I asked, confused about what I just heard. "Hotcakes" He repeated.

"You make the batter out of Flour, Eggs, Sugar, and Milk, then you fry them" I said. "That's pretty simple" He said, deep in thought. There was an awkward silence, as I looked down at my appearance and shook my head, cursing hugging JanDi. I could have shook her hand-

Then all of the sudden, my face was being touched, it was JiHoo, wiping away the powder on my face and my shoulders.

Right there, at that moment, I felt warmth everywhere, and I could tell I was blushing.

Now, let me tell you a secret: I like JiHoo. I have for years, but he is so damn cold and distant, and I knew why: SeoHyun unnie. She's a mentor to me, she's so pretty and nice and all around perfect, but she moved away, and I can tell JiHoo was hurt. Well, still is.

He's a very nice, and has nice hair, eyes, style...skin...

Dammit, I'm doing it again, I must be smiling like an idiot. I must look so stupid.

He folded it, and handed it to me. "Thank you but, this is yours-"

"Keep it. I don't need it" He said, about to walk away. "I'll return it when I see you here again" I insisted. "I'm not coming back here. It gets a bit too noisy. Thanks to someone" He said, referring to JanDi, and he walked away.

I looked at the handkerchief and tried to steady my heartbeat. _'God, I'm so stupid'_ I thought. I started getting my book bag so I could go to my next class: Chemistry. Then I noticed, the cook book right there and it had a model I know quite well: SeoHyun Unnie.

~Later~

"Yoboseyo?" I answered my phone. "Yes, I am JanDi's friend...Okay, does it matter to you? And how did you get this number?" I hung up, and ripped the battery out of my phone. I got calls like this all day since I got home. I have to ask for a new number soon. I answered the house phone. "Stop calling!" I said, the I heard Mogi's voice.

"Um, okay?" He said. "Oh, i'm sorry, Mogi oppa" I said, talking to him. After we talked my house phone rung again. "Yoboseyo?" I asked. "Unnie!" I heard JanDi say. "Hey, is anything wrong?" I asked, from her stuffy voice. She told me everything, and I was so angry. "I will kill Gu JunPyo!" I Yelled.

* * *

><p><em>(Scene freezes dramatically SS501 'Because I'm Stupid' Plays)<em>

_niga neomu pogosip'eun nalen_

_neomu kyeondigi himdeul naleneun_

_neoreul saranghanda ipgae maemdola  
>honja dasi tto CRYING FOR YOU<br>honja dasi tto MISSING FOR YOU  
>Baby! I love you! I'm waiting for you!<em>

_A/N:_

_MY FIRST STORY!_

_THIS TOOK 3 FREAKING HOURS! I'm afraid if I do more, my hands will fall off. This is the first chapter which is episode 1 and it's the full episode. I tried hard to be descriptive. How'd I do?_

_Who will SoHee fall for?_

_Will She Kill Jun Pyo?_

_Did she really give Ji Hoo the right ingredients for hotcakes?_

_Why am I asking you all of the questions!?_

_FIND OUT ON BOYS...OVER...FLOWERS! EPISODE 2!lly SS501 'Because I'm Stupid' Plays)_


	2. Episode 2

_-Episode 2-_

_**-Previously-**_

_"Yoboseyo?" I answered my phone. "Yes, I am JanDi's friend...Okay, does it matter to you? And how did you get this number?" I hung up, and ripped the battery out of my phone. I got calls like this all day since I got home. I have to ask for a new number soon. I answered the house phone. "Stop calling!" I said, the I heard Mogi's voice._

_"Um, okay?" He said. "Oh, i'm sorry, Mogi oppa" I said, talking to him. After we talked my house phone rung again. "Yoboseyo?" I asked. "Unnie!" I heard JanDi say. "Hey, is anything wrong?" I asked, from her stuffy voice. She told me everything, and I was so angry. "I will kill Gu JunPyo!" I Yelled._

#

"JanDi, Next time you have to call me when you're in danger. I can help you" I said, in a motherly tone after a silence. I could tell she was crying over the other line.

"Did anyone help you?" I asked, and there was a short pause. "Ji Hoo did" She simply said. The mention of his name made my heart skip a beat. "Oh, so deep down the guy has a heart. I mean, just dye his hair white and he'll be a snowman" I laughed it off, and JanDi slightly chuckled.

"JanDi, are you sure you wouldn't need to come over here?" I said, in a concerned tone. JanDi is my best friend, I have to be concerned about her, Especially since she has such a culture shock of coming to Shinhwa.

"No, I'm fine" She said, in a tiny voice. "You have to tell someone. Like, your mom, or your dad, so he could beat them with a slipper." I said, with a playful tone. "No. I will only get worse" I shook my head, even though she couldn't see it. She was being stubborn again, and it is her specialty.

"Alright, fine" I said, knowing I lost. "Thank You Unnie!" She said, in a happier voice. "Have you heard from MinJi?" I asked her, out of nowhere. "No. I haven't" She said. I pondered for a second, but I shook it off.

MinJi looked so familiar, but I couldn't pin-point why. Then I remembered kindergarten, there WAS an Oh MinJi in my class, but that couldn't be her, could it?

"Alright. I have homework. Call back later, arasso?" I lied. "Arasso" and I clicked off. Once I put the phone back in the receiver, I took a deep breath out. JanDi is going to need friend support. And that friend is going to be me.

#

JanDi, walked around miserably, which her friend Ga Eul caught on to quickly. "JanDi, are you really alright?" She asked. "It's nothing big" JanDi shrugged off, looking away from her best friend.

"That F4, I thought of cutting them slack because they were so good looking. I didn't think they were really that bad. Birds of the same feather flock together. And their always together, right?" Ga Eul asked.

"It's not really like that." JanDi faced her friend. "Why not?" GaEul asked. "One of them is a bit different." JanDi said, smiling a bit. "One person? Whose that?" GaEul asked, and JanDi smiled at the thought a bit.

#

~SoHee's POV~

The weather was cold outside. My nose was turning red because of the I was passing, I saw a SeoHyun in a commercial. I smiled and kept walking. I walked past another poster, but then stopped walking, with a strange look on my face, and walked backwards, to just clarify what I just saw.

JiHoo was near the poster, getting pretty intensive, huh? "Does you like SeoHyun, too?" I asked, and he turned around. "No matter how pretty the poster looks; It will dirty your hands" I said, and he looked at his hands which were, you guessed it, dirty.

I made a 'tsk' sound. I took out a few tissues and handed it to them. "Now were even" I said, with a sheepish smile, then I looked at the poster.

"She's so pretty. Like a goddess." I said, in thought. "Goddess?" He asked, amused. "Yeah, but not only her face is pretty. She's so kind" I said. "She donates most of her money she makes as a model to help others" I sighed, in slight envy.

"You know this woman?" He asked. "Know her? She helped me become a bit more known I am today. I remember when I was going to become a model, she was there and she told me 'When you walk in there, you might get chosen or rejected. But if you do, you should know life is full of rejections.' I still remember that, and then how many tips she gave me to become a model. When I did become one, I thanked her when we met again, but I haven't kept contact with her since" I said, looking at the poster and remembering it all.

"She's my idol" I sighed. "Your Idol?" JiHoo chuckled. "One day, I hope she might marry royalty, you know?" I asked. "Why would you think that? She's just a model" I shrugged. "It's just a feeling. She deserves it. She's really kind" I smiled.

"Every time I see you, I find you noisy and Irritating" I glared at that, and walked away first.

_'Why does he have to be so impotite?'_ I thought.

#

I walked casually in the school. I got many looks from students. "Shouldn't she have been trying to save her friend?" I heard a girl whisper. "Isn't she supposed to be a good influence?" Someone else whispered.

I walked down the hall, and a group of girls stared at me. "What are you looking at?" I asked, then they walked away.

I started getting worried, what happened to JanDi this time? I started walking, but JanDi rushed out. "JanDi, what's wrong?" I asked. "Follow me." She simply said in a huff.

We made our way to the F4's territory. We both stood with our arms crossed and with an annoyed expression. "What did I say? She came looking for me" He said. "It was kinda easy. It says F4 Lounge on the door." I simply stated.

"If you came to apologize, you're too late" He said, ignoring my true comment. "I would not quietly tolerate it anymore. Warning. The Outcome, none of those words apply to you" She said. "Hey, laundry girl. Is that how you apologize among your people" He asked

"Why must the victim apologize to the culprit" JanDi said, and slapping him in the face with the dirty rag. I laughed at it a bit, seeing his shocked face. "What did you say?" He said, standing up at us, I looked up at his face.

JanDi got her fists ready, and inched to him. "What are you doing?" JunPyo and I asked at the same time.

"I told you, I won't sit back and take it anymore. I told you that clearly!" Then gave him a roundhouse kick to the face, I covered my mouth and started laughing.

"Did you ever see me sleep with a man!? Did you even see me holding hands!? I haven't even had my first kiss yet! If you keep this us, then I'll really have to _KILL YOU!_" She shouted. I grabbed her, just in case she would hit him again. "Let's go, JanDi" I said, and she was mumbling very vulgar curse words while we walked out.

~Later On~

"I know Jun Pyo likes you, Jan Di. You guys argue like an old married couple" I aimed my dart and it was a bulls eye. "Me and Gu Jun Pyo? Ugh! I would barf, but he isn't even worth the puke" She shouted.

"See? I bet right now, Jun Pyo is thinking about you, and saying 'She Digs Me' " I said, and JanDi shrugged. "I don't see it" She said.

"That's because you're blinded by your hate right now to notice the love" I teased, saying the last three words in a sing song voice. "Yah!" She pushed my head back with three fingers, I laughed, and pulled out a soda, I gestured it to her, but she shook her head.

#

I trailed to school alone because JanDi was hiding, so the 3 'whatever's' were by my side, again. "We can never stay mad at you, SoHee. We know you are just friends with her for charity" Ginger commented, which was a lie. The rest of the day went on by a flash, until I got called to the office.

I was nervous to say, and I was curious. "Your mom called you home" I bowed, and went to walk, taking the long route home to avoid seeing my mother for a while. I noticed something on my walk, it was Ji Hoo and Jan Di talking. I raised my eyebrow. Is he only mean around me? I asked myself, and just continued to walk past them until Jan Di called my name out. She had shoes on that didn't fit her.

"My, my what big shoes you have!" I teased, chuckling slightly as we walked along. "Ji Hoo let me borrow them for today" She said, in a slightly more happier mood. Something inside of me made me ping of hurt. I shook it off.

"Oh, Uhm can I ask you a question?" I sheepishly asked. "Sure, anything" She said. "Are you and JiHoo a...thing?" I asked, out of curiosity, and anticipating her reply. She shook her head. A part of me sighed in relief.

"No..Well..I don't know" She frowned. "Oh. Okay" I said, walking a bit up from her. "Why do you ask?" She asked, catching up to me easily. "No reason. I was just wondering" I said, trying to switch the subject. "So why are you walking around at only 2:13?" JanDi asked me.

"My mom called me home early. They said it was urgent" I said, taking out a bag of chips, I urged it to JanDi, but she shook her head, so I shrugged. "Bye JanDi!" I waved when we finally got there, and she waved and left, tripping slightly on the white shoes.

I walked in, and the atmosphere changed when I saw my mom. "SoHee!" She shouted when she saw me, hugging me tightly. I missed that from her.

"Mom, I can't..breathe" I managed to squeeze out. "I'm sorry, I wanted to inform you about something early" She said. "You're going on a field trip with the 2nd and 3rd grades" She said, handing me a flyer.

"Wait, can I bring friends if we're going to be using the boat" I said, raising an eyebrow. "Anyone" She answered. "Yay!~ Can I bring JanDi and GaEul?" I asked her, and her smile disappeared a bit but she nodded and said "Okay".

I knew that look. She hates to be involved with what she calls them 'Commoners'.

"Did you dye your hair?" She asked, out of the blue. "Yeah, 3 weeks ago." I stated, as I began to walk upstairs.

#

JanDi and I were on our way to school. "Why didn't you keep the hair, it looked pretty on you" I asked, and she shook her head. "It just wasn't me" She simply said. "I wasn't going to say this but short hair makes you look like a boy" I joked. "Yah!" She yelled, chasing me slightly, but trying not to drop the white bag in her hand.

We ended up in the F4 lounge, and we walked in casually. "Look, It's the Wonder Woman and her partner Hawk Girl" I turned around to face the two useless members of the F4. "Oh, be quiet. At least if we were in a drama, we'd be main characters" I pointed out.

"Why are you here?" Yi Jung asked, slightly annoyed by the (true) comment. "JunPyo isn't here right now" WooBin said. "Why would I come here to see someone as incompetent as Gu JunPyo" JanDi asked.

"I could think of 3 good reasons" I mumbled, as she walked, taking the shoes out of the bag. "Aren't those JiHoo's sports shoes?" Yi Jung asked, she ducked back a bit, putting them back in the bag, and motioning to WooBin's way.

"Please help me return them" She said, in a frown like way. She bowed a bit, and I did too as we proceeded to walk on. "Wait a minute" WooBin said, halting us. "Have a cup of tea before you leave, will you?" He looked at the both of us.

"I don't know. Did you poison it?" I joked. "I assure you, there's no poison" Yi Jung said, not getting my joke.

"Whatever, I guess I have nothing better to do" I casually lied. I knew that I had ballet, but I wanted to stay with JanDi.

We started a conversation. "Did you really say that to Jun Pyo?" Yi Jung asked JanDi and she nodded. "Wow, you're really amazing" WooBin said. "No one has ever shown such anger to him. Or any insults as much as you ladies have. It's weird how SoHee hasn't had a card yet" Yi Jung said, in an astonished tone.

"Oh, look it's SeoHyun." WooBin said. I turned around. "She should be coming back already, right?" Yi Jung asked. "Oh? she's coming back?" I asked. "Yes, Ji Hoo must be happy" I turned around at that.

"The 4 of you have known each other for a really long time?" JanDi asked. "Yes, from Kindergarten until now" I nodded. "You seem to be really curious about something" WooBin said. "It seems like we'll be repaying you guys"

"Repaying?" We asked. "Yes. These past days have been really fun, thanks to you" He said. "Are JiHoo Sunbae and SeoHyun Unnie acquainted?" JanDi asked, out of nowhere. "Acquainted?" We all asked at the same time. I never realized how creepy that was until now.

"When JiHoo was 5 he got into a car accident. His parents died on the spot, leaving him behind. Then, he retreated to autism, ignoring everyone. The one who pulled him back to reality was Min SeoHyun. To us, she's our childhood playmate, a noona, a friend. But to JiHoo, she is like his First Love, Girlfriend, and a Mother" And JanDi nodded, understandably.

#

"Who told you to go out of class so you could see a few 'friends' huh?" The ballet teacher scolded me, as I was almost in tears. "With your body you have to work until it kills you!" She yelled some more.

"Seonsaengnim. I promise it will not happen again" I said, ignoring the sting in my eyes. "You guys are taking me for a free ride" She muttered and walked away.

As much as I wanted to wipe the tears that were blinding my vision, I just continued to practice, like it was nothing.

"You're especially lucky that no ballerina can replace you because of your high mark. If you weren't as good, I would have dropped you" She said, and I nodded.

I was on my way home from school, my hair was in a lose ponytail, which it was rarely in.

I came home and put my book bag down. "Miss, how was your day?" The butler asked, I looked at him, sniffled slightly and walked up to my room.

#

"How could someone be so pretty?" Her mother said as she looked at the commercial. "Her parents must be happy for having a child like her" JanDi silently scowled to herself while eating her food. "Mom, that woman is Min SeoHyun, right?" Her brother asked.

She nodded, and then sighed. "God is really unfair" She said. "Some people are pretty, smart and have a good family background" She said. "Yet others..." She trailed off looking at JanDi.

"You know, she has really broad shoulders" Her dad commented. JanDi put her fork and spoon down. "Are you finished eating?" Her mother asked. JanDi nodded, and left. "The stress of being an alpha girl has made her lose her appetite"

#

As we were throwing the soccer ball around, and I noticed the F4 playing basketball, and I was in a daze a moment. _'She's like a first love, a girl friend and a mother'_ I recalled WooBin's words, as I shook it off a bit.

I know JiHoo probably likes SeoHyun or JanDi. Then I heard a cry. JanDi was on the ground. "JanDi-ah" I shouted rushing to her side.

"Your nose" I pointed to it, as blood gushed from it. "Serves you right " Ginger said, making a tsk sound with the others. Everyone was laughing to themselves, until I gave a glare that silenced them.

"Let's continue the sports. We all need good grades and their not gonna come if your just gonna stand there" I said, and everyone got back. When I saw JunPyo go over to when JanDi was, I smiled to myself.

Later on, I walked inside of the shop JanDi and GaEul had. "SoHee?" JanDi asked. GaEul looked at me in amazed. "So this is the SoHee JanDi talks about" GaEul said. "Yes, So, have you heard about the boat trip?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, but it costs way too much" JanDi frowned. "Well. Worry not, little ones. For I have my mom's permission to take you on an amazing trip" I said, as their smiles got brighter. "Yoboseyo..Jeongmal? I can go? it's with JanDi and my friend SoHee...Really!? That's great!" She hung up, and we high fived each other.

We boarded on in no time, and the ship was going to be a while. "Just look in the horizon as we speed past. It won't be scary that way" I said to them, recalling my first time on myself.

The ship started moving, and I started blasting some rock music, and we all sing to it loudly, laughing at the voice cracks we had. "I don't know why, but it feels like I can still hear that irritating voice of Gu JunPyo." JanDi stated, then we saw a ship a bit smaller than us, striding by slowly. "OH!" JanDi yelled, when we both rushed over and saw JunPyo in the view.

"What is curly doing here!?" I yelled. "We heard the witches went to sea. I had no Idea you'd be in this place" He laughed. I flipped him off, muttering (many) cure words.

"Find someone else to blind by your ugly looks, troll" I yelled. "Look, All she needs is a broomstick" People laughed. "Then go your own way before I cast a death spell" JanDi yelled.

"Your boat will hold steady, right?" He asked. "What? If you didn't see obviously the boat is semi bigger than yours!" I yelled, that was personal.

"Well, if it capsizes, I hope you can swim" before JanDi could say anything I stopped her. "Lets go to the other side of the boat, he won't leave us alone if we're not gonna" I said, pulling her away, with her muttering curse words.

We walked up from then. "It got cold, didn't it?" I asked, and GaEul made a chattering sound. "Yes, I would really need some hot chocolate right now" I laughed at JanDi's comment. "How 'bout a coffee?" We giggled.

Then we saw our whole class there. We walked more forward. I saw JiHoo walk out, but he wasn't most my concern. SeoHyun stepped out in a stunning white dress. Her arm was linked with JiHoo's as he waved to the F4.

"Isn't that SeoHyun?" GaEul asked, and I nodded, walking a bit more forward. After she hugged everyone I stepped more forward. "No Hug for SoHee?" I asked, pouting and she gave me a hug. "Aw, You got so big" She whispered to me. "You got prettier, if that's possible" I whispered back, and we both laughed at that.

I backed up, and GaEul grabbed me. "You know SeoHyun?" She whispered. "She's a friend." I whispered back.

JiHoo stared at JanDi a bit, and she shifted uncomfortably. I frowned a bit inside. He clearly likes one of them, and it's clearly not me. We all walked forward. "Hey, Dry cleaner" We heard as Jun Pyo called JanDi out.

"What now!?" She asked with a bite. "You're very happy to meet me here, huh?" He asked sarcastically. "Tell me. Where you very bored on that cheap boat?" He asked, I gave him a glare. "No, it was funner than being with you" She yelled.

"I was happy before I met you" She glared at JunPyo. "Even so, since you're a student you should come" JunPyo said, and she frowned.

"Why would you ever think my intentions were to go!" She yelled, then JiHoo came over, My hands were getting clammy, but then he switched over to JanDi's side,I turned, my hair following me as it felt like slow motion. I frowned on the inside, biting my lip, but keeping an astonished look.

"SeoHyun's having a welcome party. It'll be fun. You should come. You're going, right?" He asked her, I looked down with my eyes at my shoes.

"Yes, I'll come. I'll definitely come" She said, slightly hypnotized. I saw Jun Pyo look away, too. "Are you going, SoHee?" JanDi asked me, taking me out of my sad state.

"I might not go" I said. "Go with me. Please!? I need you to go" She said, with a puppy face. "Fine. I'll meet you at the party." I chuckled, walking away as Jan Di jumped with her friend, then the Gin-Sun-Mir trio came up to her. I gave her a worried look, but shook it off. She'll already be enjoying her time with JiHoo.

Later on, I walked with an evening gown on that was the prettiest one I could find. When I got there I saw GaEul get into the car. "GaEul!" I shouted. "Oh, Unnie. Is this your costume?" She asked me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Costume? GaEul, this is a formal party" I looked at her panicked state."Those three girls told JanDi that it was a costume party" I walked in slowly, anticipating the worst.

"Isn't this wonder woman? Have all of the praises gotten to you?" I heard Ginger's voice, I walked in a bit more and saw my best friend on the floor, so I went over closely, and I helped her without a word. She got a white jacket put over her, and it was JiHoo's.

I looked up a bit, but looked back down quickly, then I helped her up. "Do you guys have hearts? or are they blinded by the money?" I asked, looking at them, then SeoHyun looked up, too from the silence the people were giving me.

"I know why you did this" She started. "But you know this proves how low you are, not her. What are you two doing? Help her to my room" SeoHyun asked us, and we went off without a sound.

As we were in the room I was helping SeoHyun pick the colors. "The light pink would look pretty on her" I said, as she examined JanDi's face and nodded. "Are you still a ballerina, SoHee?" SeoHyun asked.

"Yes, I want to become a well known entertainer" I sighed. "Do you like anyone currently?" She asked me. I looked at JanDi get her eyes done and shook my head. "No...Not really" I lied.

"You girls are friends, right?" SeoHyun asked. "Yes, me and SoHee have known each other since I came here. Unnie has been so nice to me" JanDi smiled, as I did, too. "We stood through the F4. We never knew friendship could be so powerful." I commented.

"Ah, I can see how insufferable you girls are. You wouldn't let anything get in the way of you're friendship." SeoHyun said, and I looked at JanDi and smiled. "Yeah" I said, in a tiny voice, secretly hurting inside.

"Ah! She looks so pretty now!" I smiled. "But she isn't complete yet" SeoHyun said. "Thank you SeoHyun. You don't have to go to this extent" JanDi said.

"This is what I like to do so I don't feel burdened" She smiled. "This isn't the place I would have been in the beginning" JanDi replied. "JiHoo invited you, right? If you're a friend of him, then you're a precious friend of mine, too" She said, and I looked down, as they were talking.

"No. That was just an act of courtesy" JanDi shook her head. "No. JiHoo isn't someone like that" SeoHyun started, and I thought back to when he helped me when he was covered in Gold Dust, and I gave an un audible chuckle.

"It's the first time I've seen him doing something like that" She said.

"I've heard you've been hurt a lot because of Jun Pyo. I heard that you've sworn to never bow down to him." She said. "That's-"

"It's because he's lonely. He's wrapping his loneliness with violence" SeoHyun said.

"I said he likes JanDi, but she doesn't listen-" I said childishly until JanDi cut me off. "Yah! Lies!" She yelled. "It may be true JanDi" She said, as I stuck out my tongue at the dressed up girl.

Then SeoHyun took out shoes. "To a woman, shoes are most important. Good shoes take you to good places." Then she got up. "Oh, and unnie?" I asked her, and she looked up. "Yes?" She asked.

"Thank you. For everything. After the party, I want to keep in contact" I said, walking out before she could reply.

* * *

><p>(Scene freezes dramatically SS501 'Because I'm Stupid' Plays)<p>

niga neomu pogosip'eun nalen  
>neomu kyeondigi himdeul naleneun<br>neoreul saranghanda ipgae maemdola  
>honja dasi tto CRYING FOR YOU<br>honja dasi tto MISSING FOR YOU  
>Baby! I love you! I'm waiting for you!<p>

A/N: Second Chapter!

Did you enjoy? I tried to detail it more!

Is SoHee falling for JiHoo?

Will she let it go because she's friends and doesn't want to hut JanDi?

Will she be kissed!?

WHY AM I ASKING YOU ALL OF THE QUESTIONS!?

Find out on Episode 3 of BOYS...OVER...FLOW


	3. Episode 3

_-Episode 3-_

**_-Previously-_**

_"I said he likes JanDi, but she doesn't listen-" I said childishly until JanDi cut me off. "Yah! Lies!" She yelled. "It may be true JanDi" She said, as I stuck out my tongue at the dressed up girl._

_Then SeoHyun took out shoes. "To a woman, shoes are most important. Good shoes take you to good places." Then she got up. "Oh, and unnie?" I asked her, and she looked up. "Yes?" She asked._

_"Thank you. For everything. After the party, I want to keep in contact" I said, walking out before she could reply._

_#_

Jun Pyo walked out a few seconds ago, since JanDi walked in. I know, he likes her. I walked over to YiJung and WooBin who were looking at SeoHyun and JiHoo dance. They were so graceful together, and they stood out the most, making my stomach churn slightly. I sighed, uncomfortably.

"So, are you having fun?" WooBin asked me. I looked over to him, and nodded, lying to him and even myself. "Yeah, I guess. It's better than just staying home and listening to music" I shrugged.

"So are you willing to get your feet stepped on?" I asked, with an amused smirk. "The only thing I want to make contact with is the door" WooBin sighed.

"The only thing I want to make contact with is some fun" I sighed, too.

"The only thing I want to make contact with is that woman" Yi Jung said, walking over to a foreigner with blonde hair. "YiJung will never change" We both said at the same time, laughing.

The laughing died down, an silence took us over, and I shuffled, uncomfortably. All that was heard was the music and the quiet chatter of some couples. .

Ah, Song WooBin. I forget that he's even in the F4 at times. He's the 'Don Juan' of the group. He's notorious for being the less cared about one, and the peace maker, but he was a player. I don't really know much about him, but I hear he has strong 'underground' relations.

"Do you want to dance...?" We both asked each other at the same time. Then, we laughed about it.

" Uh...Sure" I smiled at him, and he put his hand out, which I took. His hand was pretty soft, which is something I always notice in people. As we danced, we talked about what music we liked.

A few minutes later, a kid ran inside, in hysterics. "He fell in! Gu Jun Pyo fell into the water!" I started to run with everyone else. You see, He can't swim. He really can't. He'd rather die before he'd have to swim again.

Everyone just stood there in fear as Jan Di helped and tried to perform CPR. When I saw JunPyo open his eyes, I smiled to my self...Ah, Gu JunPyo , I see what you did there…

"Eh?" JanDi said, when she noticed his eyes open, she quickly pushed away and punched him in the face, walking away, disgusted.

#

I was on my way to school the next day. I listened to my music on my Ipod. I hummed to the GD and Top- High High. Usually, whenever I would decide to walk to school, I would just walk and contemplate life, which would make me late to class because I'd have to get Headache medicine from the nurse before school started.

I ignored some ice and slipped. It's one of those moments when you think your life is flashing before you, but really, you'll be okay.

Two warm hands grabbed me by my sides and helped me up. My heart started racing and I looked up to see WooBin. "Oh, Uh..Thank you" I smiled. "Anytime. Just watch where your going next time, you don't wanna start falling for me already." He winked, and made an army salute and left.

I chuckled at his comment about 'Falling for him'. I took my headphones out, and stored them in my pocket, walking away to my Music class.

Meanwhile:

"And you didn't ask her out!? Are you gay?" YiJung said, flatly. "No! And why would I?" WooBin asked, bored.

"Have you've taken a look at Kim SoHee?" YiJung asked, and WooBin shrugged in response. "She's gorgeous."YiJung said in a 'Duh' tone, and WooBin looked at his friend, slightly amused.

"She's okay." WooBin said, smiling and looking outside the window of the lounge at the red-haired girl walking in the schoolyard.

#

I woke up the next morning to find a note near me to SeoHyun's birthday party. I practically jumped out of bed. "I need an outfit now!" I rushed to the closet.

The misery of Mogi squealing in disgust at each outfit I wore was enough trouble to make me try on 10 dresses. I finally walked out with my hopefully last dress. "I like it, It's classy!" Mogi said. "Really?" I asked, looking in the mirror and spun around a few times. "Yeah! It's fitting." He said, and I smiled.

#

I walked in with JanDi by my side, because she would have been like a helpless puppy without me."Jagiya, why are you late?" Yi Jung grabbed JanDi's arm and continued walking. I just rolled my eyes and kept walking. "So here's our favorite boys" I chirped in a happy tone. JunPyo glared at JanDi.

_Well..._

"Why are you here?" JunPyo asked. "SeoHyun Unni invited me..." It was still silent. "Did you rob SoHee's closet or something" I stopped for a second then looked at the dress, It wasn't mine...I hope.

"She came late the last time. but If you make Geum JanDi up a little...She looks quite pretty." WooBin said. "You're the cutest one here again." Yi Jung commented, too.

"Pretty? Do you think drawing lines on a pumpkin will make it a watermelon?" Wow, he actually got it right. He must be pissed. Everyone clapped as SeoHyun came out in a stunning dress, and JiHoo was by her side. They both evenly contrasted colors. after the birthday wishes, SeoHyun thanked everyone for coming.

"I have an announcement to make. I will be successing on my own terms and not inheriting my parent's law firm, I have goals for bigger and brighter things, so I will be moving to Paris, for good." SeoHyun said in one big announcement, and in the corner of my eye, I saw JiHoo leave the room.

#

I woke up in the morning to the sound of my stupid alarm clock the next day. I bumped my head on the wooden part of my bed. I groaned in pain. My purple and white room was completely clean, not even a book out of place. JanDi ditched me yesterday, and I noticed that all I'm good for is advice.

I guess I can handle being ignored, but I'm going out. I'd rather spend my time having fun, then stay home and sulking. I just hope JanDi's doing well because, she walked away and didn't call me after words.

As of magic, my phone rang. I moved as swift as lightning and picked up my phone. "Yoboseyo?" I asked. "SoHee, the old Hag is coming back" JunPyo was on the line. I sighed, sad that it wasn't JanDi

"She's back, huh?" I laughed. "Give me 1 good reason why I should help you, of all people" I said, waiting to hear JunPyo at my mercy. " Because JanDi is here..." He trailed. I raised an eyebrow. Why was she in Gu JunPyo's house? "And you think in my characteristics that I will help...? Fine. I'll be there in 10 minutes"

"Hurry" then the line went dead. There goes my day. I literally rolled out of bed and rushed to my closet and clicked a button. I picked out something evenly classy with a hint of casual.

I called my driver and said specific directions.

I arrived at the house right in time and fixed my blazer before technically running in. We sat in a very awkward silence inside of a room, probably the study. "So, a weird girl by the name of Geum Jan Di is in my son's bedroom...how would I react...?" YiJung thought out loud, which brung us to his attention. "I wonder what she'll do to JunPyo...?" He continued.

"I bet 1,000 dollars that she'll send JunPyo to Alaska" WooBin said, pointing to Alaska on the globe. "Me...? 3,000 dollars says she's going to ship him to SeJong's base" YiJung said, pointing to the opposite way.

"Hm, 5,000 bucks says she'll probably employ a hit man" JiHoo said, smiling at the thought. "Please 10,000 says she'll do all of that" I said, playing along with this, and then Jan Di gasped.

"What? is she that scary?" She asked. "Think back 6 years ago when we went on a trip and escaped" WooBin said, I looked at JunPyo, who stared into space with a dramatic look. After they said the story, there was a silence.

"Jan Di, I've only said this once in my life, and this is my second time saying this to you in particular...your screwed" I said, looking her truthfully in the eyes. She nodded.

"Yeah...I know" She said. Everyone was in dead silence since Jan Di got taken away by stylists. Talks about the weather came up, but it was mostly pacing and silence. It was so quiet, that all that came in mind was humming a song in my mind.

Jan Di came back inside. All of the sudden the door cracked, our gazes fixed on the door. It was the Curella De Vil herself. We all started bowing. "Anneyonghaseyo" We greeted, she didn't reply and it was pure silence for a moment. She fixed our gazes on us. "...Who is she...?" She asked, ignoring my presence.

Meh...after a while you get used to it.

"It's none of your business. She's a guest of mine" JunPyo replied coldly. "Well I pay for this house, so she is my business" The mother said. JiHoo swiftly came over and put a shoulder on JanDi. "She's our friend" He said, I looked over and raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Oh...a friend, you say?" The mother asked. "Yes, she's a school sophomore. We let her join F4 as our mascot. She looks really cute" YiJung said, smiling in a polite matter. "Yes, all of us go way back..." I said, in a almost monotone voice.

"Which family's daughter are you?" She asked. "Oh? She's my cousin. You remember the Jung's right...? This is their daughter" I trailed off, smiling at her. "What does your father do...?" She asked again. I whispered in JanDi's ear in the most unnoticeable way. "Uh.." She answered hesitantly. "He's a businessman" JiHoo answered, I smiled smugly.

"Is that so...? What kind?" She asked again. " He owns a very excusive line that hits markets in the US, even. His company is Hard Decor and his new line is Midnight Dance" I said, making it up on the top of my head, the words came out smoothly, even I started to believe myself. She glared my way slightly, before continuation. "Are you interested in today's auction.

"I would be honored" JanDi managed to choke out. "Looks like your mother has good taste." She simply said. "Yeah...My family just...rocks..." JanDi said, in a rush. Then someone walked in. "It's almost time for the guests to get here" He said. "JunPyo, you stay behind to guard your position. You guys, too. It would be great help" She said, and with that she walked away. As soon as she left, we all took deep breaths out.

"SoHee, how'd you learn to lie like that? I almost believed you myself" YiJung complimented. "It's a talent..and man it's a useful one" I said, fanning myself slightly.

"The first auctioned product is a pair of Olympic gold medalist Park Tae-hwan's goggles." The announcer said. The bid started at 30,000 won, then skyrocketed to the millions. I walked over to JanDi. "Wow, people really like those goggles. How much do you think it'll be sold for?" I asked, and she looked into space. "My guess is that it could go on for hours" She said.

It finally got sold for 10,000,000 won from a phone call. JanDi's face was in remorse. The auction continues. JunPyo models his suit, followed by JanDi modeling her dress.

After the auction I walked forward with JanDi to JunPyo. "Thank you" JanDi said in a small voice. "What? Speak louder." JunPyo stated, putting his ear out like he couldn't hear her. "Thank you very much" She said, gritting her teeth.

"Jan Di Baht." He tossed her a package. "Don't drink while I'm not around" JunPyo said, as he turned to walk away. JanDi opened the box and gasped. "What is it?" I asked, and she let me see the 10,000,000 worth goggles. "He loves you" I smiled, walking away, going home for the day. "Unnie! walk with me!" JanDi called out, trying to run in the heels. "I thought you'd never ask" I smiled as we walked away.

I walked in and closed the door, locking it. "Hello? Anyone here?" I asked. There was no response, so I suppose no one was there. I sighed, then went upstairs and sighed going on the purple faux fur covers.

#

I walked in the school yard on Monday as I passed by a bunch of giddy students. I ran into someone by accident. "Oh, I'm sorry." I bowed, as I walked forward. "Wait a minute" I turned over to see the fabulous SeoHyun smiling at me. "Oh, Hi Unnie!" I smiled. "Hi, SoHee. I came to say my final goodbyes before leaving" SeoHyun said. I hugged her. "Why can't you stay?" I jokingly asked, pouting.

"I'll visit my favorite dongsaeng whenever I can" She said. "Okay" I pouted. "Do you know where JanDi is?" She asked, and I nodded. "She's problably near, or in the pool room." I pointed to the left.

"Okay, Thanks. I will be leaving first" She then bowed slightly and left.

* * *

><p>AN: And that's a wrap, folks for a short, but sweet end of a chapter!

Finished for now :D

Will school consume all of meh time!?

Is SoHee just unnoticed?

Will Junpyo Ever admit he likes JanDi?

WHY AM I ASKING YOU ALL THE QUESTIONS!?

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Episode 4

_-Boys Over Flowers: My Version-_

_-Episode 4: Betrayal-_

_#_

"JanDi, why did you have to say it like that? No offense, but that's meddling: which is bad." I said, as she downed on herself more. We were in my car, and I was driving her home.

"I know…" She muttered. "Well, I mean...I _did_ tell you before not to get involved..."I trailed off. "Unnie!" She whined. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that..." I said, with a sigh.

"Pushing down feelings and hiding it is as good as crap. It's the same as ignoring them. If the earth was to cave in the next day, wouldn't you die of regret?" I truthfully told her. "Thank you SoHee. You just solved all of my problems" She smiled.

"Hmm...Maybe I should be a therapist" I muttered so it could be inaudible. "I heard that!" JanDi laughed. "Yeah, I wanted you to." I smiled. We were finally at her house. "Well, goodbye" I waved, as she went into her home.

Maybe, I should follow my own advice.

#

The next day, we gathered at the airport as the F4 (F3?) was there. Everyone noted JiHoo's absence. Everyone hugged goodbye, as if everyone here had been longtime friends.

"That was a real jerky move for him not to come" JunPyo commented. "And you're one to talk?" I asked, and he gave me a 'Shut up' scowl. Then right as we said that, JiHoo walked up to us in a somewhat smug matter. "I'm sorry I'm late, I've actually been here for a while" JiHoo answered.

"What are you doing? Is this all you can do? Follow her!" JanDi said.

At that, JiHoo produces his ticket and passport and said "I'm taking the next flight." This takes me a second to process as if my brain was using Windows 1997 and everyone else was Windows XP.

"What made you change your mind?" WooBin asked, exactly taking the words out of my mouth. "JanDi did" JiHoo said, as he stood closer to JanDi. I looked at the younger girl as she looked down miserably and while no one else was looking.

Before leaving, JiHoo faces JanDi. "Thank you. It's because of you that I realized I'd have to be honest. You taught me that sometimes you need the courage to hang on. I'm glad I got to know a girl like you." Little does he know I technically _gave_ her the courage to move on.

This is why I'm disappointed. Never do I ever get credit for anything I do.

"Yoon JiHoo, are you really leaving?" JunPyo asked, as JiHoo started to walk away. "Yeah, I am." JiHoo said. "If anyone gives you crap, and I mean anyone, I swear I will fly to France in a heartbeat." JunPyo said, in a very protective manner.

"I'll remember that. I promise." JiHoo said. "Also," JunPyo continued. "Catch." He said, as he threw JiHoo the apple that was in his hand since we had arrived. JanDi and I looked very confused, but as I saw how JunPyo and JiHoo looked each other in the eyes, I could tell it meant something truly important.

#

The next day at lunch, MinJi decides to sit with us from her absence for the past days. JunPyo walked up to us. "Saturday, 4pm in front of the NamSan tower. Don't be late." Then he walked away. MinJi gave a sickened look. "Are you okay?" I asked her, with concern. I know exactly what might be going on.

MinJi probably likes JunPyo.

The next week was already better than last week. As I walked in, pictures of JanDi and JunPyo were all over. "JanDi! are these rumors true?" I asked as I saw her ocme from the group.

"N-No it's not! It's really not what you think!" JanDi insisted while she blushed. JunPyo ruins that by interupting. "Yes, it is" He said, with a smile, as he slung his arm over JanDi's and went foward into the hall. "I'm going home. I'm not feeling well" MinJi said, as she hurredly rushed out with tears in her eyes.

I guess I'm going to fend for myself, while all of this is happening. Then, all of the sudden I felt a presence with me. Oh no.I turned around to see Ginger, Miranda and Sunny.

"We know your secret" I almost gasped. Just deny everything; I'm too young to die socially. I cleared my throat. " W-what are you talking about?" Okay, good start. "That you want to join the math club. That's like social suicide!" Miranda said.

"What? Did the commoner lifestyle get to you!?" Ginger asked, as she shook my shoulders. "Do we have to opposes you?" She asked.

"Let the power of Christ compel you!" Sunny said, in a joking matter.

Okay, so it was only that.

"Oh, well my mother didn't allow it, so I canceled." I said, truthfully. "Good. I thought we lost you" Ginger laughed as they walked away.

#

JanDi and I took a different route to visit MinJi. I swear, there's something wrong about her. We went into her room, as she sat up to smile at us, slightly. "Oh, hi" She simply said.

"Hey, What's up?" JanDi asked. "I-is it true...? the rumors...?" MinJi asked, hesitantly. I frowned in the background, which MinJi noticed because she gave me a slight glare in the background.

"No, it isn't" JanDi replied. JanDi trailed. "But it looked like he liked you" She said, coming out like a question. "It isn't like that. " Jan Di smiled. Unsurely, MinJi laughed.

"I'll be right back. I'm feeling much better. Let's go out and have some fun" She smiled, as went to the changing room. JanDi looked at the bookcase. She found a kindergarten yearbook, as MinJi walked in.

She ran to her and grabbed the book. "It's rude to look at other people's things!" She yelled, holding the book in her arms. We look at her alarmed.

What was she hiding?

"I'm sorry for my actions. I wrote something in there, and I don't want anyone to see it." She tried to smile. "MinJi, where's your bathroom?" JanDi asked, and MinJi pointed to the door on the left, as JanDi ran towords it.

As soon as she closed the door there was silence. "MinJi? What's your problem? I mean, You've been glaring at me. I know you like Goo JunPyo" I said in a rushful manner.

"Do you know how bad it is to lose someone you love?" She asked. I fiddled with her piano she had in her modern mahogany room. "Well, I guess" I said.

"JanDi stole JunPyo from me. He was my only love and I want him back" She glared. "I wouldn't help you, so don't expect I will" I said, heartlessly. "I will try anything. Even if it means getting rid of JanDi and a bitch like you" I glared at her.

"Even though you think that, JanDi will always have the upper hand. She has friends _unlike you_. And JunPyo likes her, _unlike you_" I said, trying to give her a clear message. "I don't care. You and her will crack sometime" She said.

"You can try whatever you want, but I won't be that easy to fool. Don't hurt JanDi, because our friendship is genuine. _Unlike yours_." I said, emphasizing the last word. and with that, JanDi was the tension reliever as she walked out of the door.

"Are you ready to go?" She smiled. I gave a smug glare, and turned to her with a smile. "Sure! Let's go!" I said, with a fake smiling.

#

We went out, and the speakers blasted with 2ne1's new song: I am the best. "We should go and dance!" MinJi shouted over the loud music, as she grabbed me to the floor. As JanDi wandered, she got bumped into someone who was dancing.

MinJi walked over to her and slapped her in the face, with a glare. And I thought I was 4 dimensional, but she was sweet and shy, then all of the sudden she's a stone cold bitch.

"If you're ugly, you at least should dance well!" She yelled, and grabbed me back to the floor, so she could make JanDi wander. "Let me go" I tried to escape her grip, which wasn't easy, but I did so, going after my friend. I silent traveled with her, neither of us saying a word.

I looked at the glistening lights. "I see you two are bored. Why don't we go outside, so I can play a song for you" a person, probably a performer smiled. I looked at JanDi and looked at her as she nodded.

I looked at the male suspiciously. "Sure, anything to get out of here. The lights are making me dizzy." I said, as I linked arms with my friend.

When we got up to the ceiling, He sat down and started to play a song for us. He was really good, surprisingly. When he was done, we respectfully clapped. JanDi downed the rest of the water bottle that she had quickly. I could see that the club atmosphere had really taken a toll on her. "Maybe you should sit down for a bit." I said, concerned.

"Here, take some of my water." The guy kindly said, as he offered her some, in which, she took a sip of. Soon, she slumped, and fainted.

"What did you-"

Suddenly, Something went over my face, as someone grabbed me from behind. I started to struggle, by kicking and trying to move my arms, but by then, the other male started to hold me too. Suddenly, I felt lightheaded, and quick to fall down. I could barely see much, as spots of my vision started to black out, and I felt the world suddenly fall black.

#

I woke up, very alert. I was welcomed by a dull pain on the back of my head. I realized my surroundings, and confusedly looked around.

I was in my bedroom.

"Hello!?" I called out, as soon as I stood up. I noticed that I was only dressed in the T-shirt I was in last night. It made me feel really, really weird. Especially since I found scrapes on my legs. It was as if I fell yesterday. I looked at my clock.

It was already almost 9am.

I looked next to me, and saw that there was a note next to me. When I picked it up, I got a familiar whiff of perfume, and written on it, it stated:

_'Thanks for Last Night ;)'_

I put on some lounge pants, and walked around the hall. "Mogi?" I called out, and the bathroom door opened behind me.

"Oh, you're awake!" Mogi smiled.. It seems as if he just awoken, because he was brushing his teeth. "Mogi, what happened yesterday? When did I come home?" I asked, and he looked bewildered by my question.

"Your friend Minji and another friend brought you home around 2am. She said that you felt dizzy earlier and fainted because of the bright lights and loud music. " He said, in a calm voice. "She said I fainted?" I asked, in a very low voice.

"Yeah, isn't that what happened?" Mogi asked. "No, this is not good." I said, running into my room, and taking out some very casual clothes. "Can you tell me what's going on?" Mogi asked, seriously concerned.

"I would tell you if I knew." I said, rushing to the bathroom to get ready to go to Shinhwa.

As soon as I was ready, I started to drive to the school.

#

Before I walked in, I saw JanDi walking in. "JanDi-yah!" I shouted, walking next to her. "Something weird happened. I can tell." I rambled.

"I woke up in a Hotel room." JanDi said, and my eyebrows laced in confusion. "There was lipstick on the mirror that said 'Thanks for Last Night'. My eyes widened in realization. "I'm going to kill her." I said, in a rage. "W-what? Kill who?" She asked, confused. "Stay behind me." I ordered.

I started to walk in, as we got stares from an entire crowd. "Oh my god, there they are." Ginger stated in her usual annoying voice. JanDi and I looked at each other.

"What an innocent act you both put on, when you both are so cheap." Miranda said, as the crowd chuckled. "What are you talking about?" I asked, bewildered. The crowd started to full on laugh. "Don't act so clueless." Sunny laughed.

"I asked a question. Tell me what you're talking about!" I snapped albeit viciously. The three seemed unfased, as they took JanDi and I's arms, and led us to the TV screen.

"Wha-"

"That's impossible."

I looked at the pictures in disbelief. The first one showed JanDi half dressed with a guy in bed who made a peace sign. I could tell that it was the man with us last night.

The other one, however was me with a man that I didn't recognize, but we were in my bedroom, with me sleeping on top of him, half dressed as well, with my bare legs that were scraped showing. It suggested something completely wrong, and sexual. I felt so intruded, and exposed.

I knew that we would never do something like this. Something was completely wrong, and it seemed like something only one person would ever think of doing.

"Tell me SoHee, do the bruises still hurt?" Ginger asked, and I turned around, to face everyone as they made kissy sounds at me. I walked up to Ginger with intentions to hit her, but it soon subsided as the F4 started to walk towards us.

'This isn't happening.' I thought. I desperately hoped it was a dream. "Woah, what is going on?" JunPyo asked, as JanDi covered the TV screen. "Don't be fooled. Look at this and come to your senses!" Ginger said, and pointed to the TV.

"Please listen to me! It's a huge misunderstanding." JanDi said in a very calm voice, as JunPyo swiftly moved her to the side. "What kind of misunderstanding could've lead to this!?" JunPyo asked as the pictures of JanDi and I could be seen.

"Was this all you were?" JunPyo asked. We were both taken aback by what he said to her, especially me. "I don't care if you believe me or not. I don't think I feel the need to explain to you this. This isn't the truth." JanDi said, and JunPyo grabbed her shirt collar roughly.

That's where I drew the line. "JunPyo let go of her. Would you really believe that we of all people would actually do this?" I asked, glaring at him straight in the eyes. "Are you trying to tell me that those girls in the photos aren't you?" He asked.

"Not at all. If you would give us time to explain-" I was soon cut off. "I don't think I truly know who you are." JunPyo said, specifically to JanDi, before leaving.

I grabbed JanDi, and we started to fastly walk away from the school, as we heard taunts of us being 'sluts'.

#

Thankfully, YiJung, WooBin and GaEul decided to help us. We stared at JanDi's photo, because my photo was a useless peice of blackmail. It was if someone wanted to get back at me.

"Do any of you remember anything odd?" YiJung asked, and I nodded immediately. "JanDi said before that when she woke up, she said she saw that on the mirror, in pink lipstick, it said 'Thanks for Last Night'. I found a note with perfume on it that said the same thing." I said.

"That's weird. What man would walk around with lipstick and perfume?" GaEul asked. I shook my head. "It wasn't a man. My brother said last night that MinJi and a guy came in with me." I honestly stated.

"Oh MinJi!?" JanDi asked. I nodded. "Who else could've taken the pictures?" I asked. "Look! The guy also has a tatoo. We can go to the club and track him down" WooBin pointed to the dragon tatoo.

#

The next day, I started to walk home from school, when suddenly I saw that my car was completely vandalized. My windsheilds were crashed, and the words 'Fake', 'Trashy' and other vulgar words could be seen. It looked as if it were spraypainted on.

Suddenly, I felt something wet being dumped onto me. Slowly, I turned around, as I saw a group of kids with water balloons, eggs and flour. As they started to near me, I started to run into the direction of the courtyard. The crowd chased after me, throwing things at me in the process.

When I made it to the courtyard, I almost froze at what I had seen. JanDi had been on the ground bleeding, and hurt with water balloons and liquid from the fire hydrant being thrown onto her.

Soon after, I got shoved onto the ground next to JanDi, and pelted with water. I tried to protect JanDi, but ultimately failed because I couldn't protect myself.

"I'm so sorry." I muttered.

* * *

><p>AN: And that's it!

Will JiHoo be gone forever?

Is SoHee strong enough to continue?

Is this possibly the best episode I've ever done!?

Find out on another episode of Boys Over...FLOWERS!


	5. Episode 5

_-Episode 5-_

I'm starting to think that all these Shinhwa kids all sociopaths. Regular bullying and taunting is bad enough, but they seem to be particularly malicious. Like, about a month ago, when everyone watched the guy about to commit suicide and found it 'entertaining'.

I started to shake and cough. It was well under 20 degrees. With all of my strength I started to get up, only to be shot down by the fire hydrant again. I felt a sharp pain on my ankle. I must've twisted it.

Suddenly, the water starts to subside, and I turn around to see JunPyo come in rather violently, beating up tormenters. He then comes over to check on us. "I'm fine. Go get JanDi." I lied, barely managing to speak, as I kept shivering.

"Just stay here, SoHee, Okay?" JunPyo said, but it sounded a blur, as everything turned black.

#

I heard muffled voices, as I started to wake up. It sounded like...arguing? Suddenly I heard the door slam, and it made me feel more alert to my surroundings. My vision blurred in and out as I started to focus. "Oh, thank god, you're awake." I heard JanDi's voice, as I turned to her direction.

"How do you feel?" She asked, as she handed me a glass of water. "Like shit, but I'll be okay." I said, slightly smiling. "We were very worried about you. Especially JunPyo. It seems as if he was more concerned than me!" She snorted. "Yeah, he may seem like a jerk, but he's really concerned for people who are close to him. Don't tell him I told you." I said, trying to sit up, to take a sip of water.

There was a very comfortable silence. "Thank you. For trying to protect me." JanDi said, suddenly. "I've said before: We're friends." I stated. "But, You've done so much for me, and I've given back nothing in return. Why are you so nice to me?" JanDi asked.

I slightly smiled, and shrugged. "I guess I'm always like this." I smiled.

#

When we finally got MinJi, about 3 days later, we all walked in silence, my crutches were the only thing that made noise. I managed to tear quite a few ligaments in my ankle when they sprayed it with a high-powered hose. I also had to get surgery, and put into a cast. I'm not able to dance for at least 3-4 weeks, which takes me out for the rest of the season.

I handed the yearbook (which took me 20 minutes to pry from her) to JunPyo and he opened it, directly to the page of Oh Min Ji's. Oh dear...a flashback.

_[Flashback]_

_The sun was shining. The birds sung and playgrounds were filled with life. Cute little JiHoo was playing 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (or the ABC song lol)', Adorable little YiJung was playing with clay. Curious little WooBin was counting his money in a game of life, and Headstrong little JunPyo was reading a business magazine._

_Miranda, Ginger, Sunny and SoHee sat in a little table right next to them, close enough to hear everything. Little SoHee was bobbing her head to music on her MP3 while reading, little Sunny was resting her head on the table taking a nap, little Ginger was snapping photos with her camera and little Miranda was talking on the phone. "Yah, do you take me as a fool?" Miranda snapped cutely on her phone._

_ Little MinJi was coloring her picture of a prince and princess couple with the names 'Gu JunPyo and Oh MinJi' on the sides. "Ah it's a bug!" JunPyo gasped, trying to flail it away with his smallish arms. Then MinJi came up and picked her scrapbook up, swatting the fly away._

_"It's okay, now. It's gone" MinJi said, looking down. JunPyo looked at the air and sighed happily, then looked down at the chubby little girl in disgust. His eyes traveled down to the scrapbook photo. He grabbed the photo, slapped it down and started stepping on it. "Don't do that" The little girl said, politely, while looking down. "Who are you calling a husband, you ugly thing?...Do you want to be cut from preschool...huh? Do you want to die?" He asked._

_"Don't do this" MinJi said, trying to grab the photo, but then he pushed her down. "You pumpkin, things like you are absolutely dumb. Now screw off..." He said, with a disgusted tone. He threw the picture down, gave her the raspberry and then walked away. Little MinJi started crying, what made it worse was when The trio + SoHee came up to her._

_"You ugly thing. No one doesn't like you not even JunPyo" Ginger laughed and pointed. "MinJi is ugly Nananananana~" SoHee started singing doing something that resembled the carmelldansen. The three joined, then the whole playground._

_[End]_

WooBin, YiJung, and JunPyo were all glaring at me, which made me look down, my face heating up. "I was 4! it was preschool!" I squealed. "Since that day...I felt so awful,you guys wouldn't know...I couldn't even take a step outside because I was scared and dreaded how ugly I looked. begged for 3 years then went to Germany. After I got surgery for two years, it was so painful that I wanted to die. Do you know how I survived..?" She then looked at our faces then chuckled.

"From that expression right there...The way you guys looked at me and ran off...Like I was a bug or a monster; that expression. I didn't forget it for a second." MinJi said, crying, and smiling.

"Whatever I have done, was regrettable. I apologize" JunPyo said, looking into the space with a hateful expression. "No, that's not it!" We all looked up, surprised at her sudden outburst. "I didn't want to hear that you were sorry!"

"Please, get a hold of yourself" YiJung said, emotionless, looking down. "Look at me...aren't I pretty? I've become pretty, didn't I? Don't you want me...? You were the one I came back for...Do you know how much I've dreamed for this moment!?" She started to shake JunPyo. "Say it! SAY IT! Say you want Oh MinJi, Just this once! SAY IT!"

"You're pitiful. It is really unfortunate...Do you know why? Because now, you are a monster. No matter how pretty you are, the old you was prettier. She had a good heart" JunPyo started to walk away, as I hesitated to follow at first, seeing MinJi break down broke my heart.

I walked away, with guilt as she cried her heart out. Knowing I was partially the cause, didn't make me feel any better.

#

JanDi and I were dragged by the 3 whatever's to the screen. We saw Pictures of MinJi's plastic surgery changes.

"Your eyes!" I pointed to Miranda. "Your nose" I pointed to Ginger. "And your lips" I pointed to Sunny. "Their all done. Their plastic. Yet you get surgery, You guys go all out for MinJi getting some. You guys really need lives." I told the three and they gasped.

"Yah, It's alright to make a pretty person prettier, but not an ugly person pretty?" JanDi said, taking over."It doesn't come simply :What's wrong with that!? what!?" JanDi yelled, but no one came forward.

"I won't ask for fogiveness" MinJi said, I looked up at her angrily. "You drugged my friend and that's not scary? She could've-" Then JanDi cut me off. "SoHee, it's fine." She said in a whisper, then slapped MinJi in the face.

"Saying I'm sorry...That won't happen either" Then JanDi slapped her again. "I wouldn't have either" JanDi said, as we walked away. I slightly bumped MinJi's shoulder.

#

Everyone at lunch heard the bell ring. JunPyo had an announcement. I was last to stand up, and join the crowd. JunPyo technically dragged JanDi down the stairs. "Attention everyone~ In the name of Shinhwa High's F4 There is something I'd like to announce to everyone." Oh god what now?

"I'd like to announce that starting today, 2nd Year, Class B Geum Jan Di is Goo JunPyo's girlfriend" There were many gasps, and claps, Even Ginger fainted.

What did I say? He likes her.

"There's an objection to that situation" Everyone suddenly looked up at the familiar voice. We all turn over to see JiHoo walking down, my smile faded quickly. "I'm back." JiHoo waved. I noticed that he was more happier than usual. Something must've happened, hadn't it? I tried not to frown, and to be happy for him.

At around 5:00 I got a phone call from JanDi. "Yobsayo?" I said. "Meet me. 5 minutes. At school." Then she hung up. Ugh, what now!? I finally met up with her and she practically dragged me to the F4 lounge, because I took too long.

"Let's have a talk" JanDi sternly said. "You came...? What brings you all the way here?" Then he pointed to me. "The good cop" I simply said, as if he'd gotten used to it, he nodded. Then JanDi turned the monitor off when focus wasn't an answer. "Yah, JanDi Baht. What was that for!?"

"I'm going to ask you why did you turn my house into a moving center!?" JanDi yelled. "Oh. That... Is there something you don't like?" JunPyo asked. "We have everything we need" JanDi said. "Who do you think you are?"

"Who? Starting yesterday, I'm your boyfriend" He said. "Didn't I say friends can't be brought with money? It's love that counts! I don't know what type of girls you've dated in the past, but I hate stuff like this!"

"I've never...dated a girl in the past" Wow...awkward... I walked away slightly as they argued, whistling to myself. I feel like such an outcast because 1) YiJung is playing pool with a girl, 2) WooBin is playing darts with a girl, 3) JiHoo is showing Tarot cards to girl(s), and 4) JunPyo and JanDi are arguing.

"What's with that fool JiHoo? You'd think he returned from Paris as a real man" YiJung said. "Yeah, He seems like a real person. I approve." WooBin stated. I nodded, looking at JiHoo, before rejoining JanDi.

#

The next day at school, I was being grouped with by a bunch of students, all asking questions about JunPyo and JanDi. "Wouldn't you want to think of something more interesting like...RYAN SECREST!" I shouted, then when everyone looked away, I ran into the nearest side door, and as I watched everyone run the opposite direction, I sighed in relief.

I then ran upstairs, to wherever I could escape. I took a deep breath out. "This is even scarier than being not noticed" I whispered, tiredly, out of breath. "I guess yelling is old, huh?" I turned around to see JiHoo's smile greeting me. I chuckled slightly then smiled. "Oh, Hi Jihoo sunbae. " I smiled, then he walked over.

"Habits are weird. This is exactly how it looked before, it's just awkward when it's quiet" He said, looking out into space. I started to giggle. "So,when are you...returning?" I asked, awkwardly.

"I'm not going back" He said. "Oh?" Then there was a silence. "JanDi really isn't dating JunPyo, right?" JiHoo asked. I took a deep breath out. "I'm not sure, but I can tell they both like each other. A lot." I sighed. "Am I one step too late for you?" He asked. "Wha-?" I asked, confused by the sudden question.

"I was going to ask you to date me" JiHoo said. I was about to scream to the heavens saying 'YEEESSSS!' but I only cleared my throat. "Really?" I asked, my voice going many octaves higher , trying to hide the hopefulness in my voice. Then he started laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked. " I was only kidding" He said. "Oh, alright." I said, containing my slightly sad voice.

"But, would you've considered it?" He asked, and I giggled slightly as that took me by surprise. I looked down as I felt my face get red.

"I missed you" He said. I started to get confused. "Why me? We've only talked like...4 times, including this one" I said, and he chuckled.

"Because, you always were an awesome sidekick" A smile twitched when he said that. 'A sidekick, eh? that can stick...' I thought, smiling in a confident manner, but when I turned over, JiHoo was gone.

_'He just played with my emotions' _I thought, frowning. YiJung and WooBin were right, he did come back as a new person completely.

#

I casually walked into JanDi's restaurant 'Slow Food'. "Hey, GaEul. Is JanDi here?" I asked, walking in casually. GaEul looked up at me. "Hi unnie! Ani, she isn't" GaEul said, as she started to clean up shop. She was pissed in a way. All of the sudden YiJung walked in.

"YiJung?" I asked. "Come with me! It's about JanDi, hurry it's an emergency" He told us both, and we both walked out of the restaurant, panicked.

We showed up at the airport. "No...Way…" I said. "Oh come on, SoHee...all the food that you can want" YiJung tried to convince me. "No" I said, sternly. "All the exotic dresses you'd want" He said. "No"

"Male models-"

"Where's the plane!?" I asked, in a dazed fashion. GaEul smiled in satisfactory, as they both got on and I joined. JanDi sat across from JunPyo, JiHoo sat across from YiJung, GaEul sat by herself and I sat next to WooBin since we got the back seat in first class.

"How's your ankle?" He asked, as soon as I sat down. "Meh, it's okay. It still hurts to walk with just my cast." I stated, and he nodded. A comfortable silence lingered on.

I bobbed my head to the songs on my iPod. WooBin looked out of the window with a bored expression. I urged him with an earphone and he accepted it. We chose a bunch of songs for hours. We laughed and talked about American music and current KDrama's. Overall, he seems nice. He's just a player, though, and players are _not_ my type.

As we bolted in laughter, JiHoo looked our way a bunch of times, and closed his eyes with an unidentifyable expression.

The hours passed. Until I heard WooBin yell "We're here" I woke up and both headphones were in my head. I lazily sat up, putting a few pieces of my hair behind my head.

The song 'Stand By Me' by SHINee came on, and I bobbed my head to it. We walked over to two American girls in bikinis and YiJung and WooBin hugged them. "Hello" I said, waving. My English hadn't been used in years since that exchange program. It was more of an awkward wave because the guys were all smiling at the girls.

We walked around the island. It was beautiful. I took out a camera and snapped photos. I made JanDi and GaEul take a silly one. I could just hear the chimes to Almost Paradise...stupid IPod.

We played around the gift shops. I found a hat with bunny ears, and played around with them, making JanDi laugh. After the whole thing we walked out normally, as I was walking I bumped into someone. "Sorry" I said, I looked up and saw the unexpected. I told my friends to walk forward and I'll meet up with them later.

"HyunKi?" That's right..., the Ex HyunKi...the Ex HyunKi who dumped me for Ginger. Then he moved, and how convenient that were here. "SoHee, why are you here?" HyunKi asked.

"I came here with a few friends." I deadpanned. "What happened to your ankle?" He asked. "Oh, I got sprayed by a water hose by my fellow classmates and tore quite a few ligaments, thanks for asking." I stated, quickly. There was an awkward silence.

"So how's New York going?" I asked politely, scowling slightly. "Pretty good. I've been thinking about you" HyunKi replied. "Oh, well I haven't" I said, walking off, but he followed. "Oh come on, you haven't thought once about me?" He asked. "Nope. Out of sight, out of mind." I glared, walking off. "That was only 1 dance-"

"One dance we could've done together, if we did it together, then you and I both would've gotten scholarships to the NY school" Then HyunKi looked at me weirdly. "Why are you still hung up about this. I've moved on, why can't you?" He asked.

Then WooBin came up to me and slung his arm over my shoulder. What the-

"Jagiya~ Whose this?" I looked up at him, confused and then he winked. Oooohh...

"Just an old friend of mine, Hun" I tried to surpass laughter and I did so making it believable. "See you later?" I asked HyunKi, and in a surprised manner he nodded, walking away. I separated. "Thanks, dude. I owe you one" I pat his back, and then started to walk away.

Later on I joined JanDi and GaEul. They were resting on lounge chairs. I sat on the third one. All of the sudden JanDi stifled a scream. "What is it!?" I asked. "I-I had a dream?" JanDi said. "What type of dream?" GaEul replied. "We were getting our future told and this lady said-"

Then JunPyo walked in with YiJung and WooBin. "You need to go somewhere with me" JunPyo said to JanDi. "Where?" She asked."You'll see" He said, as he grabbed her, she hesitantly went. JunPyo whispered something inaudible to YiJung's ear. He then grabbed GaEul and left.

"Hey! I still exist!" I yelled. goes my girl time. I rolled my eyes. "What do you want to do?" WooBin asked. "I dunno...We could go swimming, or listen to my iPod and stuff" I said, awkwardly. "Yeah...and...stuff..." He replied awkwardly. "I never forgot to properly thank you for helping me back there." I smiled.

"It's fine. Why are you so ticked off at him anyway?" He asked. "Let me tell you a little something about Jung HyunKi. We used to date." I said, then I made a face, which made WooBin laugh.

"I know, it's so embarrassing. I don't even…" Then I looked into space. "Whatever. So, then this dance competition was coming up, me and HyunKi became partners, and when we started dating…Ginger was weirdly jealous of us." Then, WooBin looked at me to continue.

"Like, if I were to go to dance practice, she'd be all like: 'Are you going to see HyunKi?' and then, I'd be like: 'Why are you so obsessed with him?" I said, laughing slightly at the memory.

"So then, at the dance competition, Ginger locked me into a closet, and they did the dance together, which was so retarded, then after words, he broke up with me. And now, I guess he's in New York." I said, shrugging. "Wow, that's harsh." WooBin said. Then I sighed.

"Well, instead of sulking, what do you want to do?" He asked, then I smiled.

_'I want nobody, nobody but you!_

_I want nobody, nobody but you~_

_How can I be with another?_

_I don't want any other-'_

We both sung at the Karaoke place. Well, I was singing, and WooBin was attempting to because, I kept moving his arms and bugging him.

It was all happy until HyunKi walked in mid-chorus.

* * *

><p>(Scene freezes dramatically SS501 'Because I'm Stupid' Plays)<p>

niga neomu pogosip'eun nalen  
>neomu kyeondigi himdeul naleneun<br>neoreul saranghanda ipgae maemdola  
>honja dasi tto CRYING FOR YOU<br>honja dasi tto MISSING FOR YOU  
>Baby! I love you! I'm waiting for you!<p>

A/N: And that's it for episode 5!

How will the rest of the trip go?

Is SoHee really gonna keep it a secret that she may like JiHoo anymore?

Does WooBin even sing!?

Find out on the next ep of BOF

BunniUnni out!


	6. Episode 6

_-Episode 6-_

All of the sudden HyunKi walked in and turned the Karaoke machine off. "What Now!?" I asked. "What? I can't go into Karaoke now?" He asked, smugly. I looked over at WooBin.

"Maybe we should leave" I said, gritting my teeth. "We were here first." WooBin said, sternly. "Oh? How about a friendly competition, to get to know ourselves better" HyunKi said.

This wasn't going to get any better any time soon...

_'Almost paradise!~  
>a-chimboda to nunbushin<br>nal hyanghan noye sarangi  
>on sesang da gajindeuthae<em>

_In my life  
>nae ji-chin salme kkum-chorom<br>tagawajun ni moseubeul  
>onjekkajina saranghal su it-damyon'<em>

I smiled that WooBin had picked that song. He sounded like the actual singer. "Take that, pretty boy" WooBin said as he passed the angry teen. "In your dreams, Fabio" HyunKi said, taking (more like snatching) the microphone.

Considering HyunKi could never hold a not, I started laughing when he chose 'Heatbeat'.

_'listen to my heartbeat. it's beating for you  
>listen to my heartbeat. it's waiting for you<br>ggeutnatdaneun gul ajikdo molla wae ileoneunji ihaega an ga  
>listen to my heartbeat. it's beating for you<br>listen to my heartbeat. it's waiting for you  
>nuh eh senggakae ajikdo apa gaseumi ddwilddae mada senggakna'<em>

HyunKi was so off beat, I was laughing as hard as WooBin was, using each other's shoulders for support so we weren't rolling around on the floor. I felt like I was in American Idol. Once he stopped, we were still laughing. "Okay, you think you can do better, SoHee?" HyunKi asked me. "Please, even Ginger's better than you" I snatched the microphone.

_'Nan haejoongae eopneundae  
>Chorahan najiman<br>Oneul geudae wihae i norae booleoyo  
>Tonight geudaeye du noonae<br>Geu miso dwiae nalwihae gamchweowatdeon  
>Apeumiboyeoyo<em>

_You and I together  
>It just feels so right<br>Ibyuliran maleulhaedo  
>Geu nuga mweorahaedo nan geudael jikilgae'<em>

I was in the last verse. Their mouth's were wide open. I finished after singing and put the mic back on the stand. "Now, let's go to the beach" I said, walking out.

#

I put the sun tan lotion on my back. "Do you need assistance?" WooBin asked. I rolled my eyes. "Haha, in your dreams" I said, flatly. Then I couldn't reach the mid back. "Are you sure you don't need help?" He asked. I turned over to face him. "Fine, whatever" I said, in a defeated tone.

"Ah, my baby has really baby skin" He said, and I tried to elbow him, but no use. "You're lucky I can't elbow you" I grumbled. "JanDi-ah?" GaEul called out. I haven't heard from her in a while either. "JanDi-ah!?" We both yelled.

I went over, and noticed she was drowning. It's 3ft water... "Leg cramps! I had those once, my body went into full panic!" I said, as JunPyo started to go in, hesitantly.

I started to run in at full speed, because no one was helping. Then JiHoo went in right after me. I grabbed one of her shoulders, and JiHoo grabbed the other. Once she was up to shore, we laid her on a lounge chair. She coughed, indicating she was awake. Then her eyes opened. I took a sigh of relief.

Later on we all walked to an evening place to get dinner, JunPyo sat there, in a happy stance. "Wow, what's this?" We all pretty much asked. "It's what I especially prepared for you guys." JunPyo said.

"It doesn't look like that. It looks like you've prepared it for someone special" YiJung said. "What does it matter? It looks delicious" WooBin said. We all sat down and started to eat. I wasn't in the mood for food, but I just ate something light.

Then WooBin put a piece of chicken on the plate I had. "Eat up. You look so skinny" WooBin teased, and I smiled as I took a piece and started to eat.

Then JiHoo got up and left after JunPyo, and you bet JanDi left afterwards. "People just seem to love ditching us today, huh?" I asked, as I saw YiJung and GaEul arguing. "Are you bored?" WooBin asked, and I nodded.

"YiJung, hurry. we should get some music starting. I have a feeling the fine ladies are bored" He said, and I smiled at that. Super Junior's Sorry Sorry started playing. All of the sudden everyone else started joining. "Show time!~" JunPyo said, and fireworks blasted from the sky. "Wow!" The three of us said at the same time. The fireworks blasted all over. I smiled at the sky.

Later on into the night, I was just playing Mario on my DSI. Call me old fashioned, but I just love video games. Then I heard a knock. I turned my attention to the door and opened it. It was WooBin. "Oh, hi" I simply said.

"Is this your necklace?" He asked, taking out a necklace with a cross on it. "No" I said, shaking my head. "I know, because it's a gift from me to you, because you've made today interesting. It would have been boring with some overly tan blonde." He said, handing me the cute piece of jewelry. I smiled. "Thanks...I think?" It came out more like a question. He came closer, and my face heated up, but he was only putting on the necklace.

"I know it's not much, but keep it, okay" Then he gave a smile and left. When he closed the door, I giggled like an idiot.

The next day we stayed out and played valley ball. Me, JanDi and GaEul hung out at the sidelines, just having fun and talking amongst each other. After something happened JunPyo looked distracted. Secretly, inside, I felt saddest for JunPyo and thought JiHoo was the bad guy. JunPyo always tries to get JanDi to like him, but his intentions become unknown or as pushy and conceited.

He got hit in the head, then rushed to the bathroom. I mean, JanDi's my bestie and all, but she has to make up her mind. I started walking along the beach. I took off the wrap I wore and proceeded to swim. Then I felt a presence. "Yah, can you stop following me?" I said, as I looked at WooBin. He looked at me for a second, and then sat down next to me on the shoreline. "I don't want you to drown, like JanDi did. Leg cramps are spontaneous." He said.

"Thank you for caring so much for my well being Dr. WooBin." I said, sarcastically. He then took a good look at me. "Where's the necklace?" He asked. I pointed to the bag and towel on the other side of the beach. "It's in the bag there. I didn't want to choke myself" I glared.

"Yah, don't prove me wrong. Are we swimming or what?" He asked, in an irritated tone. I glared at him then went father in the water. "Don't walk away from me" He said, catching up quickly.

"You're just not going fast enough" I yelled, glaring. Then suddenly he tackled me into the water. When I hit the surface from the 4foot water, I glared. "What was that for?" I asked. He didn't reply but splashed me in the face with the freshwater.

"Yah!" I yelled, as we started a water fight. We surfaced shore as the sun was starting to set. GaEul and YiJung came up to us. "What's wrong?" WooBin asked. "JiHoo is in a dilemma. SeoHyun is marrying someone from France They say he's of a strong political background. He's a candidate for the next Prime Minister. JiHoo seemed to know about even before he left"

[Flashback]

_"I hope SeoHyun will marry someone who matches her personality. Someone like royalty or high manner." SoHee said, as she looked at the billboard. "Why would you think that? She's just a model" JiHoo said, and walked away._

[End]

I felt guilty. A-am I a jinx or some crap? I face palmed as YiJung continued. JunPyo listened, too. "I haven't seen him all day" WooBin said. "His luggage is still in his room, though. Eottokae?"

"He'll be alright. I know him" and we just sat in silence until JanDi left, the JunPyo did. "And were ditched again..." I said, after the silence and GaEul nodded. "Wanna go play Mario Cart or watch that new movie Death Bell?" I asked GaEul and she nodded, taking out a pink DS. We got up.

"Bye boys" We waved, then ran off. I walked the way, then saw JanDi and JiHoo talking. "GaEul, go into the room and get the movie started. I'm just going to be a second" I said, and she nodded going in.

I watched and saw them talk, they seemed really upset. Then all of the sudden, they kissed. JanDi is either stupid or confused...or both. I shook my head as JunPyo came in and punched JiHoo. I decided that from this day on, that in all circumstances, I seriously lost JanDi as a friend. That was a dumb move, she should learn from it. I walked away, in a mad huff.

The next day, I sat in silence on my laptop as YiJung and WooBin spoke. "JunPyo took the next plane off. Crazy fella" YiJung said. I didn't reply and kept my focus on the computer. "You two are quite silent. What happened?" WooBin asked. I didn't reply, and neither did JanDi. "Geum Jan Di, you can't think of a reason" YiJung asked. I slightly scoffed.

"Wow, SoHee. You seemed like you know the answer" WooBin said. "Nah, It just reminded me of my ex, y'know. He kissed another girl and I caught them on vacation so I went back to Soeul from New York" I directed my glare to JanDi. The two boys looked at our tension and coughed awkwardly.

"Uh, were just gonna-"

"Yeah, they have coldplay at the music thingy"

and with that they left. "Unnie, you know?" She asked. "I know? That was the most stupidest thing you've ever done! JunPyo really liked you JanDi" I said, still keeping my focus to the computer.

"But Unni-" She said, but I cut her off. "I'd normally be on your side. but that was just plain idiotic, Imma have to side with JunPyo on this" I got up and left, a tearful JanDi and a very surprised GaEul. I walked and almost bumped into JiHoo. I paused for a second, and looked down at eachother slightly, then got out of the way to start walking again, in a glare like way.

The next day, at school, I miserably walked up the stairs, hoping not to see JiHoo taking up my space that well...technically I took. I slightly rolled my eyes when I saw JiHoo sitting there. "Sit down" He said, and I did so. "You don't need to hate JanDi for my wrong doing" He said. "It was both of your wrong doings" I simply said. Then JiHoo wrote a frowny face on the wall.

"Look, it's JunPyo" He said, and I laughed at that. I picked up the chalk, and drew on mad eyebrows and curly hair. "Now it's JunPyo" I laughed. I then frowned. "I think I wronged JanDi. She needs all the support she can get. But I don't know how to apologize correctly" I said, looking down. JiHoo grabbed my hand. "It's alright." He whispered. I removed his hand and put the chalk down. It was wrong in my mind, but one part of my brain said it was right. I just stood up and dusted my hands off.

"I should leave" I said unemotionally and left. At lunch, I sat quietly next to JanDi.

"I've done wrong. I'm sorry" I said, formally. JanDi shook her head. "Ahni. Your right. You have every right to be mad at me" She smiled. I shook my head. "No, I don't. I may not be on your side, but I think we should be friends" I smiled back. Then the bell rung. We turned our attention to the F3.

"I have something to announce" JunPyo said coldly. "JiHoo is no longer apart of the F4 anymore. And in a week from now, JanDi andJiHoo will be expelled from Shinhwa High"

WooBin and YiJung took a look in our direction before walking along. The 3 whatevers walked over to us. "It won't make a difference if you are expelled JanDi. That means SoHee can come back to us and we'll be in order again. She knows it's not her fault" Ginger said. I then stood up.

"Because of an ignorant girl like you the F4 is no longer together." Sunny said. "You should take responsibility" Ginger said, I walked up slowly to Ginger. "Hey, Ginger. What did the 5 fingers say to the face?" I asked.

"What? I don't know" She said, and then I slapped her in the face. "Even if JanDi is wrong. She can take responsibility. She is strong" I said with a smile. "I'll take the responsibility" We all turned around to JiHoo. He walked up to the other two girls, who stood up from helping Ginger. "Ignorant girl? Saying those things make you ignorant yourselves" JiHoo said.

"Sunbae! if you act like this then we won't take your side!" Sunny said. "Who said I wanted you to?" He said, and I smiled. My respect skyrockets from there. "You'll regret it. Really" Ginger said, as she held her eye, which was bruised badly. Then they walked away in a crying fit.

"I think it's terrible that you're being expelled unfairly, so what the heck, I'll take your side" I smiled. "Unnie, Thanks." JanDi smiled. "So strengthen up. Don't put such a defeated face on so early" JiHoo said, looking at JanDi and I. "Well, I'm screwed already so what else do I have to lose" I said, smiling.

* * *

><p>.(Scene freezes dramatically SS501 'Because I'm Stupid' Plays)<p>

niga neomu pogosip'eun nalen  
>neomu kyeondigi himdeul naleneun<br>neoreul saranghanda ipgae maemdola  
>honja dasi tto CRYING FOR YOU<br>honja dasi tto MISSING FOR YOU  
>Baby! I love you! I'm waiting for you!<p>

A/N:

Gasp! SoHee expelled!? geez, JunPyo hates JanDi that much that he would expel her friend.

Will SoHee get out of this?

Is their friendship on a thin line?

What side will WooBin and YiJung take?

WHY AM I ASKING YOU ALL OF THE QUESTIONS!?

Find out next time on Boys Over FLOWERS!


	7. Episode 7

_-Episode 7-_

I was at home. I was typing on my computer up until JanDi called me. "Yoboseyo?" I asked. "Unni, do you feel like being moral support again?" JanDi asked. "Oh god, what happened?" I asked. After arguing for about 20 minutes, I finally got up and went over to JunPyo's mansion, easily finding the dining room.

We sat in uneasy silence. The butler came in, and we directed our looks at him. "The Young Master says he doesn't want to come down" He said. "It's fine. He won't die from skipping one meal" His sister said. "So, JunPyo started another childish war?" She asked, as I waited for someone else to start talking.

"I'm against it" WooBin started, which made me smile slightly. "I can't stand to watch the F4 split up like this" We all looked at YiJung. "I'm not for it either, but..." Then she cut him off. "Okay. That's fine. Butler Lee, please send Beijing Duck, Shanghai Crab and Beluga Caviar, oh and don't forget a bottle of Cristal" She directed. Butler Lee bowed. "Right away" And with that, he was on his way.

"You both should eat a lot. Going against ignorance will take a lot of strength" I nodded, and so did JanDi. "For the idiot bachelor upstairs. cheers" She held up a glass. We all held up a glass. After words, I left home by drive. When I got home, the first thing I heard was the word: "NOONA!~" Oh no...

"YoungMin...What are you doing here?" I stared down at my 14 year old stepbrother before me. "Where's Oppa?" I asked,. "He's upstairs!" YoungMin pointed to the stairs. I shook my head. "HYUNG!" YoungMin shouted, and then Mogi came out, fully dressed. No he isn't...

"SoHee~ your here. Finally! I have to go on a date! Bye, bye!" Mogi said, quickly. "Hey!" I shouted. Then I rushed to the door. "You are not leaving me here like last time!" He tried to go to the door, but I wouldn't budge. Then, he picked me up, and headed to the kitchen in speed. "Hey!" The he put me down.

"You know I don't like being man handled!" I shouted. "SoHee!~" Mogi whined. "It's really important for me to go! just bear with me for one more night!" He said, stomping and pouting.

"Who now!? Hana?"

"No, she was too talkative"

"Is there any girl you've had a steady relationship with!?" I asked. "Does 2 months count?" He asked. I face palmed. "You are staying here" I said, in a strong tone. "No! In China, the oldest male is treated like a prince!" He shouted, which threw me back. "Uh, Mogi Oppa, if you haven't noticed...WE'RE KOREAN!"

"Damn, that should've worked..." He trailed off. Then he turned to me. "I'm leaving. Bye!" He said, running to the door and shutting it. "YAH!" I shouted.

The next morning I almost knocked the alarm clock off the stand. I was so tired from lack of sleep and stupid YoungMin screaming 'NOONA!' Every 5 seconds. I finally got him to sleep after the over-dose of sugar. I slowly got up and tiptoed out the door, sneaking past Mogi. "Revenge, sucka" I muttered, in english, shutting the door.

We (JanDi, Me & the F3) stood out of the principal's office, as JunHee grabbed JunPyo by his ear. "You guys follow" She said, as she dragged JunPyo. "Aish! Noona, that really hurts!" JunPyo said, as walking.

We all sat on one of the couches. I sat in between YiJung and WooBin, JanDi sat with JiHoo and Junpyo by himself. "Do you know the type of guy I hate most?" JunHee asked. "A disgraceful one" YiJung suggested.

"A stingy one" JunPyo said. "A guy that never forgives his friends?" She asked, looking pretty hostile with that pointer in her hands. I suggest he doesn't give the wrong answer...

"Okay, then you two will have a competition" JunHee said. "Whoa, isn't that jumping the bridge a bit?" I asked. "Ani, If JunPyo wins, then JanDi and JiHoo are expelled . If JiHoo wins, then they get to stay" JunHee said, in a half smile manner. "Best of three wins, and the loser must appreciate the outcome" She continued.

"I accept" JiHoo said, in a sincere manner. "I'll do it, okay?" JunPyo said, sitting down. "Okay, I'll announce the category prior two days of each competition." JunHee said. "Will the three in a triangle come up?" JunHee asked, and JiHoo and JanDi awkwardly stood. JiHoo tapped JunPyo. "Come up" He said. We looked up at JunPyo. "Three...triangle" The three of us supposed to be sitting nodded. "Me?" He asked. I nodded.

The lottery machine started. We looked in anticipation as JunHee said the sport: Horseback Riding.

#

"Horseback riding? how childish" Mogi commented. "It's not THAT childish! Plus we have an advantage" I said, in a matter-of-fact voice. "And why are your friends going to be expelled?" Mogi asked. "BecausethatstupidassofaF4dudeJunPyo" I muttered. "Huh?" He asked. "Because that stupid ass of an F4 dude, Gu JunPyo"

"Yah, don't curse in my presence" I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. If we do lose,The two 'Love Birds' are on their own. Since they were the ones who put me in this situation"

"How'd they put YOU in the situation" Mogi asked. "Well, you see, when we were Kids, JunPyo and I used to bicker a lot. We pulled pranks on each other, too. He's had it in for me for years. When we were 7, we made a mature troose that if we'd stay out of each other's light and into our own and we once in a while 'do favors' then we'd have no problem and no excuse to hate each other improperly" I said, simply.

"Damn, you have that memorized" Mogi gave a slightly weirded out look. "Defending them puts this entire thing out of balance. As much as I dislike Gu JunPyo: I wouldn't want him to hate me.

#

We all walked to the race track, (By we I mean F2, JunHee, GaEul JanDi and SoHee) I sat down next to JanDi who looked nervous. I looked over at the two clashing horses that were different shades coming our way. JunPyo's was black and JiHoo's was white. The classes cheered as the horses came our way. We stood up and walked over.

"Ready!?" WooBin shouted. "Go!" YiJung said, after a pause. The horses were on their way. The two were almost even, until JiHoo was in front. We all sat in silence as they were still racing. "What's the scores?" I asked, slightly bored. "About 49 wins to 49 losses" WooBin said, and I gave a slight eye roll, this was endless.

"Out of who?" GaEul asked. "None of us are able to out ride JiHoo" YiJung said. "Yeah, Buddy" I said, in english, while giving a high five to GaEul. "Wait- IT'S JUNPYO!" WooBin pointed. I almost gasped, as I walked to the entrance. As he rode, I face palmed. I'm such a jinx.

"We lost" I plopped on the bed, YoungMin shook his head. "Aish, Noona, you're in some deep crap right now." He said, pacing around a bit. "Ugh, I Know. Promise me, dude. When you go to high school next year, don't steal the rich kid's girlfriend. Okay?" I playfully said, Messing around with the iPod touch I had.

The next day, we sat in silence, as the maid came over and set down a box. "It's JiHoo's lottery now, right?" JunHee asked. We all nodded. JunHee pulled out a red lotto ball and took the paper from it. When she announced it, we all glanced at each other, then JiHoo.

The next morning I woke up to a phone call. "Yobosayo?" I asked. "Hi, SoHee" It was JunHee. "Oh, Good Morning Unnie" I said, politely. I reached for my thick framed glasses so I can see for now. "Would you like to come for breakfast?" She asked. "Sure, I'd love to. Just give me 5 minutes. I'll be there" The conversation ended there. I just kept the glasses on because I was too lazy to put on contacts this early.

I showed up and sat down, quietly. "Your quiet, do you have something on your mind?" JunHee asked. I shook my head. "I apologize for my brother's rudeness. I'm doing the competition as a lesson" JunHee said, respectively. "Oh, I completely understand. I used the same method with my brothers when the-"

"Good Morning!~" Chimed a happy voice. It was JunPyo, he sat down and looked at us. "Why are you here so early? Hehe, nice glasses" I glared at him, which shut him up.

"Safety and Numbers, JunPyo, Safety and Numbers" I said, in a warning voice. JunPyo tasted some of his soup, and smiled. "Butler Lee! This soup is amazing!" He smiled.

"This...Is creepy..." I whispered, and WooBin nodded in agreement. "JunPyo, are your really going through with this?" WooBin asked. "The lot wasn't drawn by me, you know. He drew it himself...what can I do? This is all his luck what do they call it?"

"Luck is strength" JunHee said, emotionlessly. "That's it!" JunPyo said. "The poor guy won't be able to do this" YiJung said. "He can just forfeit then...what do you call it?-"

"Winning without fighting" JunHee said again. "Right! That's how it is! And if I win twice, then it's both wins." JunPyo smiled. I finally decided to speak. "JunPyo, your being an ass" I said, straight out.

"An ass?" JunPyo asked with a smile on his face. "Yes. an ass, an asshole; a jackass-" I slowly said. "Is nice to be an ass sometimes" JunPyo said.

"Sometimes?" WooBin scoffed. I laughed at that. "Are you really that happy?" JunHee asked. "Neh, Overjoyed!"

"That's great isn't it?" She asked, and he nodded. JunHee then got up, dunked his head in his soup and walked away.

#

"You are going to fail SO hard" Mogi said, giving me a serious look. "Yah, don't give me a reason to start calling you by your _first name_ again" I said, glaring. "Okay, okay my little dongsaeng, oppa is sorry!" He ruffled my hair, and I pouted. "Any who...All JiHoo needs is courage! We're going to win for sure!" I said, not even sounding sure myself.

"Whatever you say, little sis" He ruffled my hair, again and started to walk away. "W are you going?" I asked. "On another date with Nina. Bye!" He waved and left. I rolled my eyes and just tried to keep a cheery attitude.

After school, I showed at the race track where JanDi and JiHoo were conversing at. " If you look from this compartment, you'll see an idiot spiraling in his car!" I said, acting like a tour guide. JanDi found it amusing and started laughing with me.

I sat on the far side of JanDi. I took out a sigh. "That means someone might be fired today. Knowing JunPyo's temper" I said, chuckling at the amusement. "You know, I know JunPyo's full weakness" I turned to JanDi. "You" I said.

"Me?" She asked, I nodded. "Well, there's only one JanDi in the room" I gave a slight eye roll. "If you want, we can use distractio-"

"Unnie, no. That will never work" JanDi said. I ignored her. "All in favor of using my plan, please don't hesitate to raise your hand" I raised my hand, and JiHoo did so, too. "Sunbae" JanDi gasped. "It's probably an advantage. I'm in" JiHoo said.

"C'mon JanDi, join us" I said, in a intimidating tone, holding out my hand. Then, she shook it. "Welcome to the dark side" I smiled, evilly.

#

"So, is the preparation going fine, YiJung" JunHee asked. "Yes" He said. "When is it supposed to be?" She asked. "I think next month" There was nothing interesting about what they were talking about, and WooBin agreed, so we just started talking amongst each other.

"Wanna trade numbers?" He asked, and I nodded, I handed him a touch screen, and he handed me a blackberry.

Then JanDi and GaEul walked in. "Oh, they're here!" Then she ran to hug JanDi. "I'm going to see JunPyo" WooBin said. "Have fun" I gave a sarcastic thumbs up.

"No, you're coming with me" He grabbed me arm and dragged. "Yah! The heck, man!?" We stopped at the front of the locker rooms. "Just help me reason with JunPyo and we can...Get a coffee later" He said.

"Why would I want coffee with you?" I asked, with an eyebrow up. "I'll pay..." He said, in a singsong voice, while using aegyo. "A-alright. Just don't make that face ever again" I sighed, aegyo being my main weakness.

We walked in, and saw JunPyo in a full race costume. "Hey, buddy..." I said, shyly. JunPyo looked up at us. "I'm asking you a favor, you know, It's not too late to stop" WooBin said. JunPyo gave WooBin a glare, so he just sighed. "Just be careful" WooBin said.

"Whatever" JunPyo said, putting on his helmet. We both walked out. "So, still up for coffee later?" WooBin asked. I shrugged. "Okay, fine" I smiled, walking out with JunPyo. We walked out to see JiHoo and JanDi hug. As if the hug wasn't enough, JiHoo kissed JanDi's forehead.

That was really well played…very believable…

I looked slightly over, the other side at JunPyo and sighed. The race started after that, and JiHoo was in front, easily. Me and JanDi had our fingers crossed, as we watched the tiny screen.

You'd think if they were one of the richest people in the world that they'd have a big 57" TV. JunPyo swiveled over into the dirt, and JiHoo just went on, and he won. "Yes!" I chanted, hugging JanDi. "We did it!~" We chanted, jumping up and down.

#

We all sat down the next day and waited what the next thing was. It was: Swimming. What a shocker... "This is fixed, right!? I won't do it!" We all glared JunPyo's way. "Hey, It's up to you. If you forfeit, then JiHoo and JanDi will win by default" JunHee said.

"Well it isn't that fair" YiJung said. "If he agrees, then I'll nominate to take his place" He said. "Well, that's unfair. I mean, you made the commitment to the competition, you should do it" I disagreed.

"I agree with YiJung" WooBin said, and looked around. "I'm siding with SoHee on it." JanDi said, and I smiled. "I- If YiJung sunbae will take the place of JunPyo, then someone should take the place of JiHoo, that makes it even" I said, smiling. "Stop sticking your head into this matter, will you!?" JunPyo asked.

"Well, since she's my best friend, it matters." I said. "It's not like you can swim anyways. Your ankle is still injured." JunPyo said, and I raised an eyebrow. "Well, he has me there JanDi. I tried." I shrugged. "Thanks" She muttered.

"Let's make it, two against two, WooBin and JiHoo, and YiJung and JanDi" JunHee said. "I agree" JiHoo said. "Me, too" WooBin said.

"JunPyo, we won't let up just because JanDi's a girl" YiJung said. "It's my duty to target JiHoo" WooBin said, as they stood up to fist bump. The things I get myself into these days. "Alright, two more days until the competition." JunHee said.

"You'll be there, right?" JanDi asked, anticipating my answer. "Of course!" I smiled. I gave an exasperated sigh afterwards. This will be a long weekend.

#

I walked into the swimming room that WooBin was practicing in. I just stood there, and crossed my arms, until he surfaced. "Let's talk." I mocked, waiting for him to sit down.

~After some of the conversation~

"So you saying to lose on purpose" He asked, I nodded. "I mean, It may not affect you but, JanDi and JiHoo are being expelled." I said. "And you think this whole thing is unfair. So you want me to cheat" WooBin said.

"If you want to put it that way. I mean, She has no choice but to go on with this." I said, hopelessly.

"If a guy loses to a girl, then that's more embarrassing" He said. I looked down slightly. "I guess that saying is true, Birds of the same feather flock together" WooBin stood up.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confusingly. "JanDi's habit of defending the weak, is it contagious, even if it is to yourself?" He asked. "Okay, that wasn't called for. I am not weak. I try - "

"The exit's that way" WooBin pointed, walking away. "It was a wrong move to even call you a friend!" I shouted, walking out of the exit.

* * *

><p>(Scene freezes dramatically SS501 'Because I'm Stupid' Plays)<p>

niga neomu pogosip'eun nalen  
>neomu kyeondigi himdeul naleneun<br>neoreul saranghanda ipgae maemdola  
>honja dasi tto CRYING FOR YOU<br>honja dasi tto MISSING FOR YOU  
>Baby! I love you! I'm waiting for you!<p> 


	8. Episode 8

-Episode 8-

"She's going to lose, Noona." YoungMin said, in a huff. I glared at him, and then he turned around, returning to his Homework. It was the night before the swimming competition and YoungMin wasn't helping me at all. I was already a nervous wreck. "You're not helping" I glared.

"Think about it, it's 2 out of three, and she's going against a guy...she's dead meat" Mogi, who I now am calling KiBum (his actual name) said. "Don't think like that! It's the 21st century, girls are basketball players, swimmers and fighters-" I pointed out.

"Yeah, really crappy ones" KiBum muttered. Then, I started chasing him around, until he slipped on the floor that was wet from cleaning supplies.

Me and Youngmin laughed at KiBum rolling around on the wooden floor. "Hey, it's not funny!" He muttered. "Don't worry. We're not laughing at you anymore than we were already" I ran up to my room before he got the joke.

"HEY!" I heard a shout from downstairs, and I laughed as I closed the door.

I took a good look at my room, which hasn't changed in years, I still see a dollhouse in the corner of my room with the container of dolls in it. I still see the pink glittery tutu's from when I first started ballet when I was like 2 years old. I didn't know what to do with it, because I don't want to throw it out. Then the phone in my room rang. I picked it up.

"Yobosayo?" I asked. "Oh, Hi SoHee!" SunHee yelled through the line in pure English. "Hey, what's up?" I said, in English, ignoring the ring in my ear from when she yelled in it. "This is an invitation! I want to invite you to my Baby Shower!" SunHee shouted. "What?" I asked, not knowing if I heard her right.

"Yes! Me and our father are coming to Korea tomorrow, to have a baby shower for me!" I can tell she was happy on the other line. "TOMORROW!? Uh, I mean, why so soon?" I asked nervously.

"I want to see you. I miss you!" She whined. "You hate me!" I defended. "Same difference" She said. "Can it be any day but tomorrow?" I asked. "Why!?" She asked. "Because, I have important stuff to do with my friends!" I whined. "Can't you sacrifice 1 day in your life to spend time with your sister? Please." She asked, and I sighed. "Fine" I said. "YAY!" She said, then hung up. I seriously hate SunHee.

You see, there are three kids in the original Kim family. There is SunHee (The Oldest), KiBum (The Middle Child) and Me (The Youngest). You'd think since I was the youngest I would get the most attention, right?

Hahaha, NO.

I'm pretty much the least cared about kid ever. I swear, at this point it seems like SunHee purposely wants attention so I could be left out. First, she got accepted to a high school in America, then she gets an American boyfriend, and now she's pregnant with, I guess, an American child.

I dialed JanDi's number in Ninja fast speed. "Yobosayo?" She asked. "Hey, it's me. I called to say that I have a Baby Shower to attend for my sister tomorrow, so I will not be able to see you tomorrow. Is that okay?" I asked. "Yeah, it's fine!" She said with nervousness in her voice.

"Just follow these rules: Swim with your hands closed, Take long glides, and push your legs at the edge of the pool when you flip" I said, easily. "Okay, if I lose, then I want you to know I'm sorry in advance." She said. "You'll do fine!" I encouraged. Then that was the rest of our conversation.

"Why Me?" I pouted, lying down. I thought back to just a day ago. Should I have said the things I said to WooBin? I was just mad. I didn't mean it. I looked at my phone. This was the perfect opportunity to call him. I shook my head. It would be better to apologize in person.

But, what would I be apologizing for? He was the rude one in this conversation, not me. If I remember correctly, he was the one who said: 'The door's that way', in his dorkily, cute voice. I pouted, before going to sleep.

I woke up, and started to get dressed. I have no intention with conversing with my older sister, SunHee. I might as well look good, though. I looked out of the window, and a car pulled up just in time.

I see my Appa and SunHee come out of the car. SunHee does a mild hair flip and I roll my eyes and take a good look at her. She had gotten much chubbier, and she looked very cautious. You'd have to admit: For a pregnant 25 year old, she sure looks good.

Our bell rang and I halted the maid who was about to open it, cuing her that I will open it. She bowed, and walked away. I straightened my skirt, and then opened the door. "Oh, look at my SoHee!" My father called out and gave me a big hug. "Dad!~" I managed to choke out from the bear hug. When he let go, I took a good look at SunHee.

"Unni!" I gave her a quick, awkward side hug. "Good to see ya', kid!" She said, with mock enthusiasm.

#

"Definitely not!" My and SunHee argued. "Definitely yes, you guys are going to share your room tonight." My mom pointed to me, and when she says something, she means it. "Now go upstairs, me and your appa will be having a talk" She said. I gave SunHee a knowing look, and then went upstairs, slightly helping her when she stumbled.

We lied down sat in silence, until SunHee spoke up. "How have you been?" She asked. I shrugged. "Fine" I said, simply. I turned around to her. "You?"

"Good" She smiled. "Any...Crushes, SoHee?" She asked. I shrugged. "I don't even know myself" I said, and then she turned slightly. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked. I can feel my cheeks turning red. "10:00 already? Gee, we should probably be getting some sleep" I said, in attempt to turn around, and then SunHee stopped me.

"C'mon! I can help!" She gave puppy dog eyes. "Fine. but hear me out. I don't have 1 but 2 crushes... I think" I breathed out. "Oooh! tell me about the guy you met first!" She gasped and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, guy 1 is..Cutely different. He's helpful to me. He likes someone else though. Then he went away, came back and said he missed me. And he held my hand, but I got embarrassed" I chuckled. SunHee chuckled, too. "-and guy 2?" She asked. I sighed.

"Well...guy 2 is sweet. He can come off as such a jerk, but he's really nice. He shares interests in the same music, and he gave me a necklace. We got into an argument a day ago. I don't know how I can say sorry. The main problem is that he's a player." I sighed. "Well, I would usually say 'Listen to your heart' but what use would that be. Hear me say this:"

"If you fall in love with 2 guys, fall in love with the 2nd, because if you really loved the first, you wouldn't have fallen for the 2nd" She said. That was actually useful. " We should get some sleep now, shall we?" I asked.

"We shall" She said, and I turned around.

~THE NEXT DAY!~

SunHee was gone, in the morning. "Goodbye, Appa. Have a safe flight." I said, as I gave him a hug.

I got a text message. 'Me, and the F4 have an idea. Meet us at the hospital imediately'. It was YiJung. Hospital...why?

-After conversing-

"So this is a plan to act like JunPyo is dying to get JanDi to admit she's wrong?" I asked, and they nodded. "Pretty much" YiJung said. I shrugged.

"Alright then." I said. We waited about 10 minutes, and acted all gloomy as JanDi came in. I looked down, fluttering fake tears. "JunPyo! Wake up, you fool! Why are you like this!? I have a lot of things to say to you! I have a lot of things to fight about! A lot of things to teach you." She was in tears.

"He was depressed all day and suddenly said he was going to apologize" I said, in a sad voice, looking at my shoes. "I'm the one who should apologize...I was wrong, Gu JunPyo. I lied. The thing you said, about wanting to hear all of this once...I regretted after I sent you away!" She sobbed in her arm. Then JunPyo took off the breather, and smiled.

"For real?" He asked. All of us started laughing. "You got punked!" WooBin made the 'loser' sign. Then JiHoo left, followed by YiJung.

"Can we talk?" WooBin asked, I looked at him for a second, then nodded. We walked out and walked until we were at a playground. I sat on one of the swings, him following on the other. "Sorry-" We both said at the same time. I giggled inwardly. "What are you sorry for?" WooBin asked. "I said that I should have never considered you a friend. That was kind of messed up." I muttered. Then we stood up.

"Then I'm sorry for being such a jackass before. I said 'the exit's that way' kind of rudely, no?" He asked. I nodded. I kicked some of the slush that was on the ground with my shoes. "Do you want me to drive you home?" He asked, as the slush started to fall down heavily. I nodded, and slightly slipped as I fell over, but he caught me.

I smiled sheepishly and we got to his cherry-red car.

The drive home was silent, except for the soft vocals playing on the radio. We stopped in front of my house. "Thank you for the ride" I smiled. "It's no problem, really." He smiled back. For a while, we stared into each other's eyes, and smiled. The silence between us was always very comfortable, but especially this time.

I snapped out of it quickly, and looked another way. "Um, I should g-"

"Yeah, I understan-"

"I'll see you later oka-"

"Sure."

I awkwardly took out my keys, and said a very quiet 'goodnight', before going inside.

* * *

><p>(Scene freezes dramatically SS501 'Because I'm Stupid' Plays)<p>

niga neomu pogosip'eun nalen  
>neomu kyeondigi himdeul naleneun<br>neoreul saranghanda ipgae maemdola  
>honja dasi tto CRYING FOR YOU<br>honja dasi tto MISSING FOR YOU  
>Baby! I love you! I'm waiting for you!<p> 


	9. Episode 9

-Episode 9-

I put on my hip hop sneakers, and sighed to myself. I couldn't take Ballet at the moment because my ankles were too weak, so I had time to strengthen my dancing with other genre's (Because I'm especially weak with Hip hop, and ugh, the dreaded Tap- dancing). I sighed. "Only 3 weeks left, you can do it." I said to myself.

When I was completely finished I turned the music off. I fell tired even though it was only 10 in the morning. I walked out of the room, and put everything in the lockers. Then I walked to the pool room to go to the instrument room through that door. I walked and saw JiHoo at the pool. He looked as if he had something on his mind.

I walked over wordlessly. "Sunbae, are you okay?" I asked. He looked up, slightly. I guess he's still mad at me when I let go of his hand when he held it. Why am I so stupid with guys? "Yes, I'm just thinking." He said, slightly splashing the water. I crouched down next to him. "Thinking about JanDi?" I asked. He froze slightly, and then nodded.

"Sometimes talking to someone makes it better. Why do you like her so much?" I started. Then he sighed. "She's different. She doesn't have to be made up to look beautiful and she's kind" He simply said. "I know. You just can't hate her." I sighed. This talk wasn't doing any good for me. "What do you do when you like two people at the same time?" He asked.

"My sister said to me not too long ago that, if you love two people at the same time; choose the 2nd one because, if you really loved the 1st one, then you wouldn't have fallen for the 2nd." I smiled.

Then he stood up, holding out his hand so he could help me stand up. "Thank you. You have made me less lonely again." He said, simply. "It's fine." I said. Cue the awkward silence when I realized he was still holding my hand again. I nervously giggled. "Your cute when you're nervous" He let go, and started to walk away.

"So cute…" I whispered, as soon as I was sure he was gone.

**~Later On~**

_'JunPyo kind of stood us up. Come to the shooting range! Free spot!~^^_

_-YiJung'_

It's kind of weird but I think the F4 can since whether I'm exhausted or bored, because they seem to send messages at the right time.

'Whatever, I'm bored anyway.

-SoHee'

I picked up a pair of sneakers and put them on. My hair was straight and a fringe framed my face. My hair was completely brown again. I sighed. I kind of grew a liking to the red hair. Maybe I'll change it back when I have the time.

I walked into the shooting range. "Hey, boys! ready to get owned?" I asked. "Psh, yeah right!" WooBin challenged. "Let's think of bad things that happened to us today, yay!" JiHoo said, with fake enthusiasm. "I lost money, and got stood up. That JunPyo really isn't a help" Then he took a shot at the target. "It's cold. If I knew it was going to be like this, I wouldn't have come" Then WooBin took a shot at the target.

"How did you know JunPyo wasn't coming?" YiJung asked JiHoo. "I'll treat you guys out with the money I made, if that makes you feel better" JiHoo chuckled. Then took a shot. "I have to spend the day with guys, no offense" Then I took a shot at the target.

"What else do you 'F4' guys do for fun?" I asked, after an hour of shooting. "Aw, the little lady is bored" YiJung teased. I glared. Then it seemed as if realization hit him: "What do we do for fun?" He asked. "We usually just hang out at the F4 lounge. Play some games, Play some cards, watch TV, you name it." WooBin shrugged.

"Well, why are we just standing here? There's a bored girl in our presence" JiHoo asked, and everyone nodded.

At the lounge, we were just chilling out. I was listening to music, while playing a computer game; WooBin was sitting next to me and watching. YiJung was calling some girl and JiHoo was just sitting and playing cards. We spent the whole day going about this, until JunPyo came back, and sat down, wordlessly. An hour later, JanDi walked in.

"Can you please tell JunPyo that I wasn't kidding? That was his last chance." JanDi said. "He's right next to you" YiJung said. After ANOTHER argument, she ends up walking out, and JiHoo following. I watched him walk out and shifted uncomfortably.

#

"Guys, I'm scared" GaEul said, as we dragged her through the busy street that was crowded in the busy afternoon. "Trust me, GaEul, when a guy doesn't contact you for a long time, that means something is up and I'll get to the bottom of this" I said. Then we walked in the direction of where he worked, which was a Night Club.

"O-Oppa..." She muttered, looking like she was about to cry. I looked in her direction. "That bastard" I muttered. "I can't see him!" JanDi said, then I directed her head that way. That SooPyo guy had another girl clinging to his side. "You know that commoner High School girl I dated out of boredom? I went on a double date with her...big mistake. One guy was a total Plutocrat!" He snorted.

"Plutocrat? You should introduce me." She pouted. I hate whiny girls. "Don't waste your time. The loser seemed like he had a bunch of money, but he had very bad high schoolers had kindergarten bodies." He muttered. "Do you know how poor they looked? Piece of trash" He laughed. "What club do they work at?" She asked. "No club. They both work at porridge houses" He giggled.

"What? but her boyfriend was a plutocrat?" She asked, astonished. "Yep" He said. "Is she that pretty?" She asked. "Pretty? I said I would introduce him to someone like you, and then he punches me for no reason!" He said.

"Turn around loser.." I muttered, loud enough for him to hear. "Oppa, do you know them?" She asked. "Of course he does! He's the one who's been 'dating' my friend. What a load!" I snorted. "Is that the reason why you haven't contacted GaEul?" JanDi asked. "Reason? Alright...Calm down with the texts, what are you a stalker?" He asked.

"That's it!" I hopped down. I ran to him and did a roundhouse kick to the face. Then while he was on the ground, I took punches at him. "That was for hurting both of my friends you insensitive piece of shit!" I shouted. I looked at the girl. "Find a better boyfriend." I deadpanned, walking away.

"What a jerk!" JanDi said. "I can't believe he cheated on me!" GaEul shouted. "I can't believe I said all those things to JunPyo!" JanDi shouted. "I can't believe I beat the hell out of that jerk!" I muttered.

"But still, what a relief" We all turned to GaEul. "Why?" JanDi asked. "JunPyo Sunbae isn't a bad person" GaEul smiled, sadly.

"Yeah, hurry up and go apologize!" I nudged at her shoulder, and she got up and skipped away. I got up. "Take care, don't cry!" I touched her cheek and went to my parking spot, and drove off in my black and gold car.

**~Later On~**

I find myself in the F4 lounge again. JiHoo Sunbae was on his guitar, and me, WooBin and JunPyo were in a heated argument. "I'm just asking..why is Sebastian red!?" WooBin asked.

"Because he's a crab!" JunPyo shouted. "Crabs have to be cooked before they turn red!" I pointed out. "It's an animated movie! I mean, how does Ursula steal Ariel's voice!? It's all fake!" JunPyo shouted. "But magic is real!" WooBin shouted. We both groaned. "We are not having the talk about magic again! It was created by the government so that kids believe society is magic!" I shouted.

"Yeah, and Ursula is a conspiracy, then!" WooBin shouted. "It's The Little Mermaid! It's a musical about Mermaids and voices and Princes from kingdoms!" JunPyo argued. "Yeah, but-"

Then JanDi walked in. Then they were face to face. "Please accept...my Apology!" She said, as she handed him an apple (Apple and Appology are pronounced the same in Korean (Sagwa)

We all had to chuckle about that.

JunPyo snatched the apple and handed it to WooBin. "If the whole world worked on apologies, what are laws?" He makes a strong point. "To apologize you will grant me 3 wishes" He continued. "I'll do as you please within reason" She muttered, looking down. "But you have to state them within a minute!" She shouted.

"Go!" She shouted, and then started counting. "Sit down!" He shouted, and she did so. "Stand up!" Then she did. He had one more wish left. "You have to say: Oppa I am so sorry!" In a pouty baby face!" He said.

"O-o-oop-I CAN'T DO THIS!" She shouted. Then she walked away. "Hey, an apple" WooBin said. "Give me that!" JunPyo said. Then he handed it to JiHoo, who took a bite. JiHoo's face was like 'Oh yes, I did'. "Give me that!" JunPyo shouted, and then bit out of the other side. Poor Apple...

"I'm leaving first. Goodbye guys" I said, noticing it was dark and then left, then the doors opened a while after me. "Are you walking home?" WooBin asked, as he opened the doors smoothly. I nodded. "Let me walk with you. My car is in the shop. Sorry" He shrugged. "Okay. If you want" I smiled.

As we walked home, we talked about how funny the F4. Then we stopped at my house. "Thanks for walking me" I smiled. "Not a problem" He smiled. There was a comfortable silence.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" He asked me, I looked up at him in surprise. Whoa, I did not see that coming..

**Meanwhile:**

"I'll be back" WooBin said, then went after SoHee.

"Weird. If I didn't know any better I'd think they like each other" JunPyo said, and then looked at JiHoo. "Nah!" They both said, at the same time.

* * *

><p>(Scene freezes dramatically SS501 'Because I'm Stupid' Plays)<p>

niga neomu pogosip'eun nalen  
>neomu kyeondigi himdeul naleneun<br>neoreul saranghanda ipgae maemdola  
>honja dasi tto CRYING FOR YOU<br>honja dasi tto MISSING FOR YOU  
>Baby! I love you! I'm waiting for you!<p> 


	10. Episode 10

**Previously:**

_Our walk was silent and we were just walking along. Then we stopped at my house. "Thanks for walking me" I smiled. "Not a problem" He smiled. There was an awkward silence. Like the kind of silence when a friend put a mistletoe above us._

_"Do you want to go on a date with me?" He asked me. Whoa, I did not see that coming..._

* * *

><p>I looked at WooBin for about 10 seconds. It was a weird silence. I really thought about it.<p>

"I'm sorry. But I probably can't you know, homework and stuff" I lied. "Yeah. Stuff" He said. "Sorry, though" I said, smiling sheepishly. "It's fine. goodnight" He said with an unreadable expression. I looked down , slightly, as he walked away. I looked to my right to see an iPhone on the floor. Did he drop it? I put it in my pocket so I can tell him later

#

"Then, we just waved and walked away, but then I got his cellphone." I took a deep breath out. I was in the porridge shop talking to JanDi, who was cleaning up, and GaEul who was looking in a recipe book. "Did you rob him!?" JanDi asked. "NO! He dropped it!"

'I want Nobody, Nobody but you!~  
>I want Nobody, Nobody but you!~'<p>

His phone was ringing. OMG OMG!

"Omona! Eoteokae!?" I asked. "Just look at the caller ID" GaEul shrugged. 'NaNa 3'

"Nana?" I asked. "NaNa! That girl who owns that club!" GaEul said. "Eh!? what club!?" I asked. "Nothing" She said, quickly.

"Wait, my question first before we say something else; GaEul, why are you looking through a recipe book for fudge?" JanDi asked. "I'm going to give it to someone I'm very thankful for" She said.

"Would this 'someone' be YiJung?" I said, teasingly. She turned red as a tomato. "M-maybe..." She blushed. "So about you and JunPyo. Are you doing something for him?" I asked. JanDi nodded. "I want to make him something" She smiled.

"What about you, SoHee?" JanDi asked. I shrugged. "What about me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you going to do something for WooBin?" She asked. "I'd rather be alone." I said, sighing. "Look at the mess of this restaurant" Some elderly guy walked in.

"Well, look at the time" I set my watch to 8:00pm when it was really 4:00. "Well, I should go" I bowed, and then left.

~Later On~

"Are you seriously going to try to break up JanDi and JunPyo? You know, no one is on your side. You're never going to get this to work" JunHee commented to her mother, pleading to just let JunPyo like who he likes: No approval needed.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" She asked. Then, JunHee stayed silent. "I have my ways" Then she shooed her out of her office. She then dialed a number. "Hello, SoHee?" She asked.

I looked at the laptop in front of me in disbelief.

"So, you see, it's really in your best interests To try to break up that commoner and my son, Or I'll be forced to go public with all these embarrassing flaws that I have right here on your friends and particularly that weed" JunPyo's mother said, walking around her office casually, while I sat there in disbelief. "Her name is JanDi" I commented. "JanDi , Jandibaht, does it make a difference?" She asked.

"I'm pretty sure you would want to break them up, now would you?..." She smirked evilly. "You are SO devious" I insulted. "Thank you!" She smiled, putting a hand on her heart.

"I mean, I hate to do it, but you can certainly see my predicament, and yours. Can't you?" She asked. "How Pathetic. I can't believe you. You spend half your time as Shinwa's president and the other half documenting dirt on everyone else? You really need to get a life." I frowned. "I have one. And it is fabulous!" She said, sarcastically.

"Save it. Just leave JanDi and JunPyo's relationship alone" I threatened. "Or what?" She asked, and then I stayed silent. "Good Choice" She smiled.

#

You know how I choose the most random places to cheer myself up? Yep, I'm at Shinhwa. I'm just walking around. I'm upstairs when I hear the piano playing. Who else would be here late at night? I started to walk downstairs into the auditorium. I walked in to see JiHoo playing on the piano.

I walked down slightly and just watched. I was impressed. The music suddenly stopped and he turned around to me. "Do you have concert tickets?" He joked.

"The final notes were a bit flat" I joked. "What are you doing here so late?" I asked. "What about you?" He asked. "Oh, Uh, I-"

"Because you were frustrated" He asked. "Uhm, I guess.." I trailed off. "If you don't have tickets, at least turn the pages for me?" He asked. "Sure, why not?" I shrugged, then sat next to him.

Then he started playing a familiar tune, that I knew the notes for. I started playing the high notes. I was having so much fun with it, I didn't even realize he was staring at me for a majority of the time. I could see in the corner of my eye, so I just continued playing like I didn't notice.

I ended up getting a ride by him going home. I took off the white helmet, and then handed it to him. I just took a minute to look at him. "Why are you staring at me like that?" He asked, then that brought me back to reality. "Oh, it's just that I'm amazed" I said. "About what?" He asked. "Whenever the alarm rings for anyone, you're always there" I said.

"Alarm..like a firefighter?" He asked. "I guess" I said, sheepishly. "Then let me be SoHee's famous Firefighter" He grinned, and then I laughed. "I'm cheered up now. Drive Safely" I smiled. Then, walked into the front door.

#

I walked into the house and walked into the living room, when I saw my Mother and my Ballet teacher, socializing. "Oh, Mom, , what's up?" I took off my shoes. "I was just talking to your mother here about you" Uh oh.

Is she going to tell her that I skipped classes the other week?

"And I just got this letter from A ballet school. They want you to go." My teacher said. "H-huh!?" Then my Mother went over to me and gave me a great big hug.

"I just have to send you there immediately. This is just too great!" She cheered. "N-no." I stated, quickly. Then, she let go quickly. "What?" She asked, in shock.

" I mean, I've already made so many friends and things are perfect the way they are, so-" I started, but my mother cut me off. "You can't be serious. You're going to give up an entire dance career just for some friends!?" She asked. "She did skip two classes quite a few weeks ago. It's not like her at all." My teacher commented.

_Shit._

"SoHee, I get that you're a teenager, and friends may seem like the only thing that matters, but, You've wanted to be a ballerina since you were 2, remember?" My mother asked, and I sighed, and nodded. "Most definitely-"

"And you said that you never wanted to give it up, right?" She asked.

"Yes" I nodded.

"Then it's settled! We'll send you next week, so that you can say bye to your friends." My mother said, clasping her hands together. "Okay, whatever." I said, quickly, and started to walk upstairs.

#

The next day, I bumped into JanDi.

"Oh, sorry!" I said. "JunPyo's mother ruins everything!" She ranted. "Whoa! Where did that come from?" I asked. "You have to help me get her off my back!" She ranted again.

"Yeah, I could help before I leave...oops" I said, covering my mouth. "What did you just say!?" She asked. "Look, I was going to ask your opinion on this before I actually did it, okay?" I started, then sighed. "Well, you see, my dance teacher said that I got an invitation to train at elite ballet school in California." I spilled.

"Oh no! now who am I going to go to for moral support!?" She joked. "This is just between you and me, okay!?" I asked, then she nodded. "Alright. My Dad is sick and I have to run home!"I said, and then ran away. "Wait! What about me!?" She asked, but I was already gone.

~Meanwhile~

JanDi walked into the F4 lounge. She just casually sat down. "So, what are you doing here?" YiJung asked, and then she sighed. "Well, I think that answers our question." WooBin said.

"Oh, did you hear about SoHee? She's going to be training at a ballet school in California. I'm so happy for her" She sighed. WooBin and YiJung looked at each other, then the other members.

"Huh?" They all asked in unison.

"She didn't tell you...?" JanDi trailed off. "No" WooBin shook his head, confused. "She told me early this morning." JanDi said, then her eyes widened and she covered her mouth.

Then suddenly, her phone rang. "I have to go." JanDi mouthed as she left.

"Don't worry, she'll be back someday!" YiJung said, giving WooBin a pat on the shoulder. "You're making my best friend sound like Frosty the Snowman" WooBin glared. "I thought I was your best friend, but if I've been replaced by SoHee-" YiJung said.

"Dude, SoHee is my best girl friend. You're still number one, bro." WooBin said.

Then suddenly, SoHee walked in. "Anneyong. I hope you don't mind, the door was open-" Then she stopped when the curious looks started to sink in.

"What's up?" She asked, with caution. WooBin glared at his friends, who got the message, and zoomed out of the room. "I came to talk to you" She smiled.

No Reply.

SoHee sighed, seriously what's with the guy PMS today? "Well, You dropped your phone and I want to talk about this crazy story about how my mother is trying to send me to train in some ballet school." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, I hope you have fun there" He said. She raised an eyebrow. "Whoa, what are you saying?-" She asked, but she was cut off. "You heard me. I said that I hope you have a good time doing whatever your doing.. I won't miss you" He said, with no emotion in his voice.

"Okay, I get it. You've told me all I've needed to know. Just pick up your cell phone later, I have stuff to do after school" She nodded, sounding offended. Then she opened the door, just to see everyone jumping up from the door.

"Oh, we weren't listening or anything!" YiJung said, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, we wouldn't do that!" JunPyo exclaimed. "They so did" JiHoo said, leaning against the wall. SoHee rolled her eyes and walked away.

~Later~

I stopped and dancing in a huff. "I think that was perfect. You look like complete ballerina material." My dance instructor clapped. "You really think so!?" I blushed, smiling brightly. "Yes, you've seen so into your work. I'm actually quite impressed. I didn't think you'd take this opportunity." She said.

"This is a once in a lifetime chance, of course I would take it" I smiled. The teacher smiled back at me.

~Later on that night~

"I know exactly how to solve this 'conflict' between you two" JiHoo said, after hearing WooBin's endless ranting. "Oh, what are you possibly going to do?" He asked. JiHoo rolled his eyes.

"Can I borrow your phone?" He asked YiJung randomly. YiJung raised an eyebrow. "You have good songs on your phone. I just want them." He lied, as YiJung handed him his phone

JiHoo dialed a number then put the phone to WooBin's ear. 'Yobosayo?' The feminine voice on the other line asked. WooBin gave him a death glare before talking.

SoHee's POV:

The doorbell rang and I answered it. It was WooBin. "Well, here you go, your cell phone. It has everything in it, because I wouldn't try to sabotage it. You can get rid of my number if you want" I glared.

"You aren't SERIOUSLY trying to make me feel bad for you are you!?" He glared. "You should feel bad, you ditched me, and worse, for one of your little followers! That's like saying...I don't know...T-Ara is better than Kara, it just wrong!" I yelled. "You're the one who's been not including me!"

"Since when!?" I asked. "Since you decided to say yes to leaving without telling me!" He yelled. "Dude, when I talked to you I couldn't even think! What makes you think that I would take that opportunity without telling you!" I yelled, crossing my arms.

"Well you did!" He accused. "ONLY BECAUSE YOU TOLD ME TO!" I yelled, going inside, with him following, I rolled my eyes, and then turned around when he didn't say anything. "Alright, just say it; kick while I'm down will you? Because I-"

"I'm sorry" He said, and that caught me off guard. I pretended like I didn't hear. "Huh? I couldn't hear you!" I stated. "Mianhae, Kim SoHee" He shouted. "It's okay, I forgive you: Just watch what you say, or there will be something for you to cry about next time" I said, walking towards my lounge in my house

**Meanwhile...**

KiBum chased a helpless YoungMin down the hallway. Both of them slid down because the floor was newly waxed. "Get back here, you little punk!" KiBum shouted. YoungMin was carrying KiBum's collection of stuffed animals down the slim hallway. He wanted to take a picture and put it on the internet, after KiBum sat on the couch and broke his game disk.

"No, I'm getting my revenge!" He said, then KiBum went the other way, standing right in front of the helpless boy. YoungMin hesitated, then started to run town the stairs, when he slipped. Luckly KiBum caught him of time, but a ton of stuffed animals were poured on to the velvet couch were SoHee and WooBin were sitting.

"Sorry..." YoungMin and KiBum waved. Then SoHee started running after them, and she had an advantage since she had sneakers on. "Ahhhh!~" They both shouted.

**SoHee's POV**

I just sat on my couch flipping through an old book, when WooBin started walking towards me. "Hi, SoHee" He said. "What's up?" I asked. "Look, we really need to talk" Then he took a seat next to me.

"About what?" I asked, cluelessly. "Do you remember that one time...that one time where I was...like - whatever. The reason why I was like that was because uh..."

"Yeah?" I asked. "Uh, I get nervous whenever I'm around you and...-" He said. "So you rejected me in front of all your friends?" I asked. "That was completely unintentional" He defended. "Aw screw this" He said, and then held both of my hands, I was surprised about the sudden touch.

"I really have to say this, okay? I-I uh-" Then we got cut off by a bunch of stuffed animals toppling us. "Uh, WooBin?" I asked. "Yeah?" He said.

"What happened?" I asked. "I don't know" He said, defeated. "Sorry!" I heard YoungMin say, waving from upstairs.

"I totally understand this conversation" I stood up. "Jeongmal?" He asked. "Neh, you wanted to say that we could still be friends. I get the whole Oppa-Friend relationship and I'm comfortable with it, seriously." I smiled, and pat his shoulder, as he stood there frozen.

"Th-that's not what I-" But it was too late I was already demolishing my family members. I ran back downstairs, and ran to the door before WooBin left.

"Yah, is your car still in the shop? I can drive you home." I smiled. "Uh, it's okay-" Then I grabbed his wrist. " It's like 8:00. Let me drive you" I said in my cute convincing voice, pouting. "Yah, stop that!" He snapped. I kept doing it. "Do you know how dumb you look?" He teased.

"Please?" I asked. Then he sighed. "Will you stop talking like that if I let you ride me home?" Then I nodded. "Fine" O said, happily, as I clapped. He rolled his eyes. I pulled him to my Mercedes, and got into the driver's seat. It was playing some Beast-Fiction. "Oh my god, I hate this song!" Then WooBin switched the station to a Taeyang song, I think it was Wedding Dress. "WooBin!" I shouted, as he switched the song off. We pulled up to his house.

"Well, see ya" I waved, then drove off.

* * *

><p>niga neomu pogosip'eun nalen<br>neomu kyeondigi himdeul naleneun  
>neoreul saranghanda ipgae maemdola<br>honja dasi tto CRYING FOR YOU  
>honja dasi tto MISSING FOR YOU<br>Baby! I love you! I'm waiting for you!


	11. Episode 11

_-Episode 10-_

**Previously:**

"Yah, is your car still in the shop? I can drive you home." I smiled. "Uh, it's okay-" Then I grabbed his wrist. " It's like 8:00. Let me drive you" I said in my cute convincing voice, pouting. "Yah, stop that!" He snapped. I kept doing it. "Do you know how dumb you look?" He teased.

"Please?" I asked. Then he sighed. "Will you stop talking like that if I let you ride me home?" Then I nodded. "Fine" O said, happily, as I clapped. He rolled his eyes. I pulled him to my Mercedes, and got into the driver's seat. It was playing some Beast-Fiction. "Oh my god, I hate this song!" Then WooBin switched the station to a Taeyang song, I think it was Wedding Dress. "WooBin!" I shouted, as he switched the song off. We pulled up to his house.

"Well, see ya" I waved, then drove off.

#

I was at home, the next day. Suddenly, I got a phone call. "Hello?" I asked. "Well, I got into my new job." JanDi said cheerfully. "Well, how's it going?" I asked, excited. "I'm not sure. When I walked in, the door closed on me" She said. "Okay, what's the company name?" I asked.

"Enjoy Productions" She said. "Hm, sounds sleazy. Can you take a picture with your phone?"I asked. "Will do" She said. 5 seconds later, a photo showed up. The lighting and the stuffed animals dressed in fetish wear is a really bad sign.

"Uh, JanDi, I am going to tell you that you are in a VERY dangerous place, and you have to leave, now!" I said, slowly. "What? I can't hear you!" She shouted, and then the phone call ended. I rolled my eyes.

"What's up?" YoungMin asked from the hallway. Then I sighed. "JanDi's being stupid again" I shook my head. "Well, that is her specialty" YoungMin rolled his eyes.

I walked down to the living room, and saw my brother sitting down. I sat next to him. "Whatcha watching?" I asked, then he pointed to the screen as a Haje commercial came on. "Oh, is that a Haje commercial? All of the girls go crazy for him" Youngmin commented, rolling his eyes.

"I've never heard of him" I said, and Mogi and Youngmin stared at me, wide eyed. "Has some of your IQ knocked off the radar for hanging with your commoner friends!?" Mogi said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I mean Haje is like WAY too popular. He's like an image of an enigma" Youngmin said, I still shook my head. Then I got up to go to the kitchen, before looking at the commercial one more time.

He looks very familiar, but I can't pinpoint why.

#

Well, it's pleasant to be back...sort of. You know, until the Gin-Mi-Sun trio came back to my side, after finding out that I was about to start training next week. "I SO was the first one to say you would become famous" Sunny said. "No, I was the first one, if you would remember!" Miranda bickered. I rolled my eyes, as the two started fighting. "Whoever said it first aside, why are you ignoring us?" Ginger whined, making me wince.

"Yeah, it's seriously rude, has the commoner behavior rubbed off on you?" Miranda whined. "Alright, this commoner talk is REALLY getting on my nerves. Isn't it just a bit too old, I mean, it's already been 3 months." I said, coldly.

"SoHee-ah, are you coming!?" JanDi called out, coming into the school yard. "Gladly" I shouted. "Peace out, girl scouts" I waved, leaving as my friend took my arm. Then, I hear them all grunt and walk away.

"Why were you talking to them?" JanDi asked. I shrugged. "They're like bugs, they won't go away" I said, then we walked forward, slowly. "Ugh, Why am I so hungry?" JanDi said. "Did you skip breakfast?" I asked, and then she nodded. "Hey, I smell ramyun!" JanDi shouted, taking me with her. We were lead to an abandoned classroom, where ramyun was cooking.

"Hello!?" JanDi called out. "Your noodles are done!" She shouted. "If you're not going to get them...they'll disappear" She trailed off, going to the ramyun. "Are you sure that's a smart idea?" I asked.

"Unnie, I'm starving, it's either this or my left arm" She whined, going to the ramyun. Then the door opened. It was some kid in glasses. He looked pretty young, like a 2nd year. "Oh, is this you-" JanDi asked.

"JanDi sunbae, it's alright. I'm a huge fan" He said. "I am Lee JaeHa" Something about his name sounds familiar. "Hey, your name sounds familiar; do I know you by any chance?" I asked. Then he shook his head. "But I know you" He said. "What?" I said, not understanding what he meant.

"Kim SoHee sunbae, I've heard many kids talk about you this morning." He said. "O-oh" My face flushed. "You look different from the last time I saw you" JanDi spoke up. "I intentionally put on this nerdy appearance. I have no thoughts of becoming friends with anyone, so I don't want to be noticed." He said. "You remind me of me" JanDi said.

"Yeah, it's like we're all in the exact same state of mind" I smiled. I like this guy. He's like a guy version of, well...me. "I agree" He smiled. "JanDi, you said you were looking for work, and I know a good paying job at a photo shoot." He said, then hands her a card. "Oh, thank you" She bowed, then we left, we walked over to JunPyo.

"I barely get to see you lately. Let's go hang out at Hokkaido for the weekend." He said. It must be awesome to have a boyfriend like JunPyo, being able to go to Japan for a weekend. JanDi stuttered slightly. "It's GaEul-ah's birthday today" She said.

"Yeah, I usually sleep over and it's been a 10 year tradition" She stuttered. "What's more important? Me or GaEul?" JunPyo asked. "GaEul" She said in a serious tone. Then gave a nervous laugh and walked away with me. "Is it really her birthday?" I asked, and she shook her head.

I frowned. "This seriously isn't going to be a pretty week" I muttered.

#

I was walking into the school, going upstairs, when I bumped into someone. "Oh I'm sorry" I bowed, then looked up to see WooBin. "Oh hi" I said, smiling. "So, we kind of got interrupted last time. I just wanted to say.." Then he held my hands. "Okay, I'll just get to the point" I raised my eyebrow, waiting for him to continue because my hands were getting clammy.

"SoHee...I-" Then we were cut off by The Gin-Mi-Sun trio . "SoHee, you got to come see this, it's like so awesome!" Ginger said. "Uh well can you-" Then the three girls pulled me up, bridal style. "I'm being carried by people!" I obviously stated, as she started to run off with me in her arms.

I was lead to the history room, which was filled with about 3 other kids. "Oh, it's SoHee!" One girl shouted from the group. "Hwaiting!" Another one shouted, and I smiled and bowed. Then they pulled me to the side, and pulled out a my Ipod from my pocket. "Hey, what are you-" I asked, then Ginger handed me the Ipod.

It was HaJe and JanDi on the front page. I pulled it closer. "We have to tell JunPyo Sunbae!" Sunny shouted, then they started pulling me towards the F4 office. "Help, Police, Murder" I said, in a monotone voice, as they pulled into the F4 office.

They ran in and had a sly smile on their face. "Hey, look at this!" Ginger said, going on my JanDi on the cover, dressed only in a man's shirt and looking cozy with Haje, his eyes widen in shock.

"Wh-what is this!?" Then he threw my Ipod against the wall. "My Iphone!" I shouted, looking at the shattered Iphone, with it's remains, then JunPyo stormed out. The other members froze slightly once he stormed out, then the others started to rush out.

"Really mature" YiJung said, walking out. I went over to them. "You cost me an IPhone, and a possible friend. I hope your happy" I glared, walking with the F4 (F3?).

We rushed out to see JunPyo yelling at JanDi. "Geum JanDi, you sure have grown up. Now that you've appeared in a magazine, do you think of yourself as some kind of successful model? Tell me, JanDi: is the reason you couldn't go with me to Hokkaido because you were doing stuff like this with him?" JunPyo sneered. Unable to deny it, JanDi remains silent. "Why don't you insist that he's Ga-eul? Or was it his birthday that day?" JunPyo sneered.

"I'm sorry for lying. I was wrong. I'll explain everything." JanDi said. JaeHa starts laughing. "Did you just laugh?" He asked."It's a little funny. Do you have so little confidence with the girl you like? And before getting jealous, shouldn't you first find out what situation your girl is in?" He laughed, then JunPyo punched him, leaving everyone wide eyed.

"What do you know, to talk like that?!" JunPyo shouts. "JanDi is wasted on the likes of you." JaeHa said.

"Stop!" JanDi shouts. Maybe if you'd reacted a few minutes earlier instead of just standing there dumbly, you could have actually done some good.

"He helped me outside of school. And he was a friend at school, the only person I connected with." Even I winced at that. "The only one?" Grabbing her by the jacket. "What is that bastard to you?" JunPyo shouted.

"I'm tired. I want to stop now." JanDi says, tearfully. "J-JanDi!" JunPyo shouts, in disbelief.I want to go back to before I knew F4 and Gu Jun-pyo." She shouted, then grabbed my hand and started to walk away. "Please, Unnie help me" She said, in tears.

"You know, I'll be too busy, Baby sitting my brother" I said. "What? Your brother's like 19." She laughed nervously. "Yeah, it seems some lies can be easily saw through. Have fun with JaeHa, I'm going to gloat when things screw up for you" I bitterly commented, making everyone look at me as I walked the direction as to where the F4 was walking. She is so half brain dead sometimes.

#

I go into my locker next to JanDi the same time she does. It was awkward because nothing was discussed. I looked over to see a big flaming heap of a red card coming from JanDi's locker. "Oh here we go again" I rolled my eyes, slamming my locker and walking away. I heard heels coming towards me. Oh god...

"SoHee-yah!" Ginger shouted. I rolled my eyes. "You are so brave: Talking to JanDi like that." Miranda smiled. I gave a smile to them, just to strike JanDi's nerves. "Yeah, you were right and I was wrong. I admit it." I fake smiled. "It's so good to have this school back to order, and where it belongs" Sunny smiled.

The next two days, I haven't seen JanDi, I mean, at all. Or that JaeHa guy. This is seriously getting suspicious. My phone rang and it was GaEul. "Hey, what's up?" I asked. "I'm worried" She said, tearful. "Oh? why?" I asked, concerned.

"I haven't seen JanDi in about 2 days, she's even missed work" GaEul said. "Oh, where are you?" I asked, grabbing my coat. "I'm about to walk to the F4 office." She said. "I'll meet you there." I said, then hung up.

I opened my double doors to my room. "Oh, Butler Jeon" I said, then he bowed. "Yes, ?" He asked. "I will be going to sleep early. Please do not let anyone bother me, under any circumstances" I said, formally. "Yes, Ms. Kim" He said.

I went inside, and locked the door. Then I put on my jacket, and a black bag, then climbed out the window, climbing down a ladder. Then I started running in the direction of the school, to see GaEul halfway there.

"Let's go" I said to her, then she nodded, as we ran into the direction of the office at the school.

GaEul busted into the F4 lounge after I told Ginger it was okay. "You seriously have to help us!" GaEul shouted. "I'm unable to get into contact with her, and her parents said they got a call saying she was with you guys, when obviously that was a lie" GaEul said. "Well, I hope she's with JunPyo" WooBin muttered.

"I seriously don't think so. I'll call him and tell him that she's in danger" I said, dialing his number. "Alright, he's not answering." I said, worried. "Alright, let's all go to see him" YiJung said, grabbing GaEul's wrist, and WooBin grabbed my wrist to lead me to his car. I got into the passenger seat.

"I really hope she's okay" I prayed. "Tell me about it" He said, pulling out to JunPyo's house.

We stopped at JunPyo's house, and at his door. "Young Master said not to go in-" but was cut off as we opened it. It was empty and the window was open. "Do you know anything about this?" I asked. "Young Master became very troubled after receiving a letter." He said. "What kind of letter?" I asked.

"It had no return address" He said.

* * *

><p>(Scene freezes dramatically)<p>

OHHH~

niga neomu pogosip'eun nalen  
>neomu kyeondigi himdeul naleneun<br>neoreul saranghanda ipgae maemdola  
>honja dasi tto CRYING FOR YOU<br>honja dasi tto MISSING FOR YOU  
>Baby! I love you! I'm waiting for you!<p> 


	12. Episode 12

_-Episode 12-_

**Previously:**

We stopped at JunPyo's house, and at his door. "Young Master said not to go in-" but was cut off as we opened it. It was empty and the window was open. "Do you know anything about this?" I asked. "Young Master became very troubled after receiving a letter." He said. "What kind of letter?" I asked.

"It had no return address" He said.

#

We all busted into the warehouse and started fighting off thugs.I started to slam and kick about 3 of them. WooBin takes out several thugs, while YiJung is so smooth he delivers a few swift kicks with his hands in his pockets. Even the gentle JiHoo gets a bit of action, but in keeping with his sensitive image, he subdues JaeHa by twisting his arm rather than throwing a punch.

Jun-pyo, badly injured, clutches an unconscious Jan-di. We all rushed over to their side.

~The Next day~

As soon as JanDi got out of the hospital, I walked up to her silently, with arms crossed. "I told you so!~" I sing songed. Then she rolled her eyes. "I-" She started, then, I cut her off. "Hold on, I'm not done gloating yet!" I whined. "Go SoHee, Go SoHee!~" I happy danced. "Okay, now I'm done" I smiled.

"Does that mean your not mad at me?" She asked. "Geum JanDi, I seriously think you can be very Dim-witted, Half Brain Dead with your discussions, Foolish and not to mention always having to play the victim" I started, as she started to frown. "But you can be very thoughtful, warm, smart and put everyone aside you before anyone else. Plus, you are my first true real friend" I smiled, and she did, too. "You are the only person who can truly understand me, and I'm sorry" She smiled.

"But, You have seriously proven that you can't make decisions by yourself" I laughed. And she giggled and nodded. "So, ready to go?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "To where?" She asked. Then I grinned.

Us, The F4 and GaEul ended up at a Ski resort. I took a deep breath out. "So are you just going to stand there, or are you going to ski?" I heard a voice. It was WooBin. "Oh, I can't ski at all." I frowned. "Neither can JanDi, but look at her now" He said, as JanDi and JunPyo were wobbling. I giggled.

"Wanna try?" He asked, then I nodded. "Why not? I only have 2 days left of fun with my friends" I shouted, as he held my hand and we started skiing. When we were skiing he called my name. "Hm?" I asked. "I have to tell you something" He started. Then I rolled my eyes. "Okay" I said, annoyed. "Alright, I'll cut right to the chase. I'm only saying this once, so listen up." He said, then I nodded. "I-" Then all of the sudden a careless snowboarder knocked into him, and he knocked to the ground.

"Oh, are you okay!?" I asked, helping him up. "No" He frowned, walking away. I shrugged, and caught up to him.

#

It was boring, just being in the cabin and watching snow fall. I was sitting there with JanDi and GaEul who were talking about TV shows. "So, then JooWon and RaIm kissed!" GaEul squealed, then they both squealed fan girlishly. I rolled my eyes, playfully. "Speaking of Rich guys liking ordinary girls, how's the crushes going, girls?" I asked, teasing them.

"D-deh?" GaEul asked. "You heard me" I raised an eyebrow. "Wait, what about you?" JanDi asked. "What about me?" I asked clueless. " You and WooBin" JanDi teased. "He's tried to confess to me, but you see, he's failed because of an interruption every time. 1st time 'cause my brothers, 2nd time cause of that Gin-Mi-Sun trio and 3rd because of that skier." I rolled my eyes. "So what are you going to do?" She asked.

"Give up" I said, with a strong voice. They both gasped. "No" They both said in unison. "Why?" I asked.

"Because, you can't just hold feelings in! Remember what you told me: If the world were to cave in tomorrow, would you want to die in regret?" JanDi shouted. "I guess your right." I mumbled, then JanDi got a text.

"It's JiHoo sunbae, he told me to meet him" She got up then started to leave. "Goodbye to you, too" GaEul rolled her eyes, when she left. Then she pointed to the door. "Is there something on the door?" I asked. "You should go tell WooBin how you feel." She said, grabbing my wrist. "What? I haven't rehearsed yet!" I said. "You don't have to!" She said, then closed the door.

"GaEul-ah, this isn't funny!" I knocked on the door. I then sighed, and started to walk through the halls. Then I bumped into Ginger, and then- wait WHAT!?

Yeah, it was Ginger, who seemed to not mind that I just bumped into her, and turned the corner. This is seriously going to ruin the weekend if that Gin-Mi-Sun trio finds out were here. I started walking through the halls a bit more, really wanting coffee at the moment, then I stopped at a room, and started watching in amusement.

"SoHee, I am going to be in the Army soon, and I want to tell yo- no, too unrealistic" It was WooBin practicing in the mirror.

"You know you suck at this, right?" I asked. "Okay, go ahead and say it, YiJung I know I do-" Then he stopped when he saw me. "Oh, w-when did you get there?" He asked, nervously.

"Just soon enough to hear that you were going to be in the Army " I laughed. Then he laughed nervously. "Okay, screw it all, you suck at this" I sighed. Then he raised an eyebrow. "I like you okay? God, was it that hard to say?" I said, vastly. Then his smiled brightened. "But-"

"But?" He asked nervously. "You see, I'm leaving in 5 days and I would hate to get together, then I go away, then we break up over the phone, because I hate that" I said, sighing. "Oh" He said, with his head down. "But be thankful." I said. "Why?" He asked.

"I've never admitted to liking a person before" I smiled. Then, he smiled back at me. There was a comfortable silence.

Then suddenly, my eyes widened as two soft lips pressed against my cheeks. "I hope one day we can go on a date." He said, in a warm voice, and I just giggled in return, blushing lightly. "Me too." I commented, sincerely.

#

I opened my room door to GaEul. "So how did it go?" She asked. "Okay, I admitted it." I said.

"And?"

"And I told him that since I was leaving, we can't be together. Goodnight" I said, going to the cabin I was in. "W-wait! That's not what I meant!" GaEul frowned. "Goodnight GaEul" I sing songed, closing the door.

#

'Again and Again and Again and Again!~'

I woke up to my ringtone. It was my mom, I rolled my eyes, seeing it was 5:00am. Does this woman ever sleep!?

"Hello?" I asked, in an irritated voice. "SoHee, I am going to need you to come home as soon as possible" She said. "Oh? wae?" I asked. "Because, I want to see all of your last preparations before you go." She said. "Are you serious, I just left to the ski trip to enjoy my last few days here" I whispered.

"Well, now you can spend your last few days with your family." She said. I grunted, then hung up my phone. Then walked to GaEul and JanDi's room, who were already awake. "Well, I have to go home" I sighed. "Why?" JanDi asked. "You see, my mom wants me to get my last preparations over with, and I have to leave immediately." I mumbled.

"Oh, well I hope you have fun." She smiled. Then I grunted and shut the door.

When I got home, my step brother ran to me and hugged me. "What's with all the hugging?" I asked. "Because your about to leave!" He cried. "It's okay, I'll be back to visit" I reassured. "Barely" Mogi said, walking past. "Oh yeah, Dad's here, and so is SunHee" He smiled. I then went to the kitchen and saw my dad and SunHee, and a cake.

"There she is!" My mom smiled. "What's this?" I asked. "Congratulations!" SunHee smiled. "Oh, thanks." I smiled.

I spent the last few hours eating cake and playing around with my family members. Then it was time for bed already. Since my Mother and Father would be in her office, SunHee would be in my mom's room, and my room would be all to myself.

When I woke up the next day, it really was a hectic day. I was about to leave to go to the airport, when my Sister went in Labor. .Ever. I had to take my black sports car, because my mom took the family car and the rest of the family left. They left me.

To go.

On my own.

I swear, being the youngest child is like being non exsistant at times. I got into my sports car, when I saw JanDi walking up to me.

"Are you going to the airport?" She asked, then I nodded. She got into my passenger's seat, then we started driving to the Airport.

**~At the Airport!~**

"Are you ready?" JanDi asked, as I was already in the airport, we both were waiting for me to leave. "No. I'm not" I started, taking a deep breath. "I really don't want to leave, but you know, I have to" I sighed. My phone beeped.

"Yobosayo?" I asked. "Hey it's me" WooBin said. "Oh, are you coming to the airport?" I asked. "No, I'm sorry. I'm very busy. I came to tell you something." He said. "Oh, what?" I stated, still upset that he wasn't coming to the airport.

"JunPyo's father has collapsed on his way to China." WooBin took a deep breath. "Oh, that's terrible!" I said, and JanDi looked at me, raising an eyebrow. "JunPyo is about to leave for China in about 7 minutes." He said. I stayed silent. "He probably may not be back for about a long time." He said. "I'll call you back." Then I hung up the phone, before he can reply.

"What, what's wrong!?" JanDi asked. "I have to catch my plane, but JunPyo is about to leave to China. His father has collapsed!" I shouted. "Oh my gosh!" JanDi shouted. "I seriously have to go, but find him. It'll make me happy" I smiled.

"Wait, what about you!?" She asked. "I'll be fine. Just go" I ordered. "Goodbye Unnie" Then she gave me a quick hug before running left. Then I walked away to the plane area, taking a deep breath, and clutching my passport. "Alright, you can do this, Your Daebak, remember!" I cheered to myself in my mind. I sat inside of the plane, looking really depressed.

I felt as if I were about to cry, but I couldn't look like that because in 2 hours, I'll be all the way in California, survival of the fittest.

Then my phone beeped. I took it out to see a text message.

_'I meant to say something else, but you hung up to early:_

_I want to wish you good luck and I hope we'll be able to talk more._

_Most improtantly: have fun._

_SoHee Daebak!_

_-WooBin'_

'Alright, the plane will start to take off, please turn your phones off.' A voice called, then I turned my phone off. I then sighed. I forgot to tell my friends how happy they made me.

Especially him.

* * *

><p>(Screen freezes Dramatically)<p>

OH~

niga neomu pogosip'eun nalen  
>neomu kyeondigi himdeul naleneun<br>neoreul saranghanda ipgae maemdola  
>honja dasi tto CRYING FOR YOU<br>honja dasi tto MISSING FOR YOU  
>Baby! I love you! I'm waiting for you!<p> 


	13. Episode 13

_-Episode 13-_

**_Previously:_**

'Alright, the plane will start to take off, please turn your phones off.' A voice called, then I turned my phone off. I then sighed. I forgot to tell my friends how happy they made me.

Especially him.

**~The Start of a New School Year!~**

JanDi and GaEul were hanging out at their restaurant. They were talking about the F4 and everyone else. "They've probably forgotten all about their 'so called friends' and went girl crazy." GaEul rolled her eyes. "Have you heard from SoHee?" JanDi asked GaEul, who shook her head. "Who knows? Maybe, she went boy crazy."

**~SoHee's POV~**

I was cut off of my focus of learning a dance, when some artists started walking inside of the studio. Some students cheered as they came in, and some bowed, giving a cocky smile.

I wasn't too clever on the whole 'gravity' thing as a kid. But there was this one moment when time stopped, and I felt like I could do anything, if felt like a weight was lifted off of my tiny 7 year old shoulders and it felt like I could fly: Then I fell and broke my leg. But I knew in some life, I would've done something special.

I don't know if it's the determination and sweat, or the delicacy and the feeling like you're walking on air with every step you take, but if feels like heaven it's self. I could only stare and sigh at the debuted artists that came in the room that day to show us a technique, wishing it were me. None of them were good people, and heck, I don't think I'm that good of a person, but I seriously want this. More than everyone in the room? That's what I'm not too sure about.

"SoHee, cue the track!" The manager yelled from a distance. "Okay!" I yelled back, starting the track. SeKyung started dancing. All of her moves were going smoothly, until she fell. "Ow!" She said, as she hit the ground. "Okay, what hurts?" The teacher asked. "The tendon!" She shouted, going into a whining fit as one of the assistants picked her up and walked away.

"If her leg tendon snapped: her career is done for" JiEun sighed, as I nodded and other kids started whispering. "Alright, so as you know: we are traveling to Seoul on 2 months from now, and we need everyone to get their things ready and set to go to the new company. Also remember that if you live in Seoul, you can go home and come back and forth everyday for your Training. It won't be a distraction, now will it? Remember: times have been changed from 3:00pm- 8:00pm on weekdays." The teacher asked, and some excited squeals came from the room.

"Alright, I think that we should shorten this class for today." The teacher said, and then we continued with the routine.

After class, JiEun and I were socializing. Almost all the foreign people have split up according to language, for easier teaching, But the featured dancers all have the same classes because it's required for them to speak english.

"Kim SoHee, would you come with me, please?" The coordinator asked, and I nodded, looking sympathetically to JiEun as she understood and left. The teacher led me to the artist's practice room. It was way spacier, and it was decorated with pictures of the artists.

I walked over to the two chairs and sat down, my teacher following. "Alright. I want to inform you that you will be debuting earlier than you expected." I raised an eyebrow. "Now, as SeKyung got checked for her leg, and unfortunately her leg tendon snapped, and now she won't be able to dance." My teacher paused.

"So, I have decided that I want you become a featured artist." She said, and I nodded. "You get the opporotunity to become a featured backup dancer."She said, and I smiled slightly.

**~The next day~**

"Hello everybody. Today we will start out with the basics" She said. "Hm, it seems as if were missing a student..Hm, has anyone seen Mr. Lee JaeHee 2nd year?" Everyone looked around, and shrugged.

Then some guy walked in. He walked in casually as if missing this wasn't terrible. Him? a featured dancer? pfft... He wasn't even very prepared, either. He was just wearing a black T-Shirt and black sweatpants. "Well, , it's so great to have you in our class." My teacher said sarcastically. "It's so great to be here" He said with mock enthusiasm.

"Thank you for your 'enthusiasm'. You may sit out for the rest of class" She said, strictly. Then he shrugged, and sat down. Everyone resumed with their work without any interruption.

I stood and waited for the cue to go off, to one of my favorite choreography we've only practiced for 7 days.

When I finished, I got more of a nod of approval.

#

In the morning, we went on a 3 hour long plane ride. We arrived at 6:00am and disbanded, to go to see family before 3:00pm. I took a cab all the way to my old house, and took out my key to open the door, but it opened in front of my face. "Oh my god, it's you!" Then Mogi pulled me into a bear hug.

"Ow, I. Can't. Breathe" I gasped, then he put me down. "Oops, sorry" he shrugged. "Hyung, I heard the door open so I- OMG NOONA!" YoungMin also put me into a bear hug.

"Hi, I've missed you guys!" I shouted. "What brings you here!?" Mogi asked. "Well, you see, our dance company wants to move to Seoul" I trailed off. "Yay!" Then they group hugged me some more.

"Really, I can't breathe" I coughed. "So your here to stay!?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Kyaaaa!" My brother gave out a squeal, which hurt my ears.

#

Ginger was seriously waiting for her friends for about 2 minutes. 'When are they going to show up!?' She thought, tapping her foot impatiently. Then she heard a lot of buzz coming from a group of some girls and lots of boys. 'Is it someone famous?' She thought, looking curiously into the group, until they started to separate a bit, and Ginger thought as if it were slow motion, she saw a slight hair flip. "Oh, thanks!" The girl smiled. Ginger looked in confusion.

'What is SHE doing here! No, this will ruin EVERYTHING!' Ginger thought. 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She shouted, slightly running away. The girl looked cluelessly to see where the scream came from, then shrugged.

**~Main POV~**

I walked through the upper-grade halls. Everything seems more vibrant. I walked into the halls on the way to Math, When I passed by the music room, I saw JanDi and JiHoo playing the piano together. I walked in and slowly walked down the aisle, and they still didn't notice me. Then I walked up on stage, that's when the high note stopped, then the low note.

"I'm sorry did I interrupt something?" I asked in an obvious voice. JanDi squealed, and then ran from the piano to hug her taller friend. "SoHee-ah! Why are you back!? Why haven't you called!? Did you grow a cm? And oh my god, this is amazing!" She said, really fast, and then stopped suffocating me to touch her arm.

"Is your arm still hurting? Why haven't you checked it out?" I asked, not answering her question, and then she frowned slightly and shook her head. "I'm sure it will go away soon" She said. "You better." That's all I said, then the bell ring.

"Omo, I'll be late! Goodbye!" I ran to my math class.

#

I started to walk with JanDi. "I'm sorry, but I have go. I guess I'll leave you at your job. Bye" I waved, as JanDi got out of the car and waved. "Hwaiting!" She shouted, waving.

I was allowed to take the 4 day break. I invited JanDi over to my house. And we talked about everything that happened as soon as I left.

"But, I really don't know what I should do about JunPyo" She sighed. And I did, too. "Where is that courageous JanDi? Remember what I said: If the world were to cave in tomorrow, would you want to die in regret!? Think of it like this: if the mountain won't come to Muhammad, Muhammad must go to the mountain!" I said. "Your right! I won't lose hope!"

The next day, we stopped at her job in the morning. "Master, would it be possible to have a...raise?" JanDi asked. "Well, I can try, how much?" He asked. "Uh, about...2,000,000won" She said really fast. The guy's heart stopped.

"I can't afford that much!" He said. "Oh" JanDi frowned. "But, you might be able to earn the amount by selling porridge lunches" He said, pointing to the lunch carts. "SoHee, will you help?" GaEul asked. "I'll look like a dork" I frowned.

"But you can help, aren't you like famous?" She asked. I smiled a bit, and then shook my head. "Who told you that lie?" I frowned.

**-An Hour and a half later-**

The girls were still at it. They're really strong willed. "Okay, I'll help!" I said, feeling pity for them. "Yay!" They shouted. "Come and buy po-" All of the sudden a huge group of people came by and started buying them like crazy. Then, they bustled away, when there were none left.

"Looks like we made enough money for 5 flights" I smiled. "We were going to help, but it seems we're a bit late" We turned around to see the F3 smiling at us.

"Oh, Hi!" I smiled. "You do realize this is the first time you've seen us, right?" YiJung asked me. "Oh? really? I guess I've been too busy and all" I laughed.

"Well, JanDi let's go" WooBin said. "Where?" We all asked at the same time.

**~At Shinhwa~**

We all watched as JanDi dunked into the steep water and started swimming. I looked over as I saw GaEul crying and YiJung handing her a tissue. When JanDi came back, we all clapped. The guys presented Jan-di with a certificate and enact a short "retirement ceremony." It's really sweet, actually.

"Well, I wish you luck in Macau. Try to talk some sense in JunPyo" I said, grinning. Then she bowed and left with GaEul.

"Wait, so let me get this straight: we are going to Macau to keep an eye out for JanDi, knowing she gets in trouble too much?" I asked, and they nodded. "I agree, It was kind of stupid to let JanDi decide things on her own." I muttered the last part. "So, can we go? I have a major schedule to keep up" I smiled.

"What do you mean we?" YiJung said. "Me included. Though I'm not an heir, I may have picked up somethings on how to find someone." I said. "Well, you have to admit, that is pretty cool" JiHoo said. "I guess so" WooBin said.

#

"Oh, wow. I've never been to Macau before" I said, looking around. "Anywho, I can pinpoint exactly where JanDi is" I said, and all of them looked at me confused.

"Using my deductive reasoning, JanDi would go to JunPyo's hotel, only to have something clumsy happen to her, then she leaves, finding no other reason to be there anymore. Then she goes to the seedier part of town, that alley right there. Her stupidity is probably getting her in trouble." I said. "Wow that was actually well thought out." JiHoo said in thought.

"I know, now let's go" I said, running towards the alley, only to find JanDi getting ganged up on. We ran into the direction and started to fight off thugs left and right, but more interestingly, when WooBin addresses them, they recognize him, asking, "Prince Song?"

I looked over curiously, and then he scowls a "Get lost" and they all run away. "Prince Song must be one badass mofo because the gangsters suddenly grovel at his feet and beg for forgiveness." I said, out loud. "Pretty awesome" I complimented. I could have sworn I heard him say 'Thanks', but I had already walked over to JanDi, who was frowning.

"No, we're not psychic, we knew you'd get in trouble, so we came" I smiled.

#

We all sat down bored at the hotel. "Well, we can try with JunPyo later, but why not have some fun? I mean, we are in Macau" I smiled. And everyone agreed. We all ended up on a boat ride, just laughing and talking. "Alright, I dare the guys to tell their celebrity guy crush" I said, smiling.

"Only if you guys say your celebrity girl crushes" YiJung said. "Challenge accepted" I said. "Ladies' first" YiJung said. I rolled my eyes. "I have 2, actually" I muttered, and then everyone started laughing. "Uh, my second one is Jung Nicole" I started, and then the guys started all around laughing."And my first in Lim Yoona" I muttered, and then WooBin started laughing crazily.

"Let's see who's your guy crush, Mr. Cheeky" I said, then he sighed, and muttered something inaudible. "I'm sorry, what?" I asked. "Key from SHINee" He muttered. "What? No way, that's my celebrity guy crush, dude!" I said, disgusted. Then everyone laughed. We all started small talk, much with people next to us. Then I saw YiJung nudge WooBin. I looked into the water, which was blue, and the sun was setting.

"Don't you think canoe riding in the sunset is a bit...romantic?" WooBin suddenly asked me, then I shook my head. "Not really. It's more festive" I smiled, kindly. "Oh, well, your eyes are like two crystal clear pools of blue" He said trying to be flirty, then YiJung facepalmed, shaking his head. I chuckled.

"My eyes are dark brown" I said, giggling. "Oh, then their two rich creamy pools of dark chocolate" He said, fixing his mistake. "Okay, that's better" I shrugged. "But what made you think my eyes were blue, unless you used it before on some American girl" I laughed, and then he nervously laughed, too. "That's too funny" He said.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, I can see a couple name for WooBin and SoHee (SoBin? WooHee? No? okay...)

THIS WAS A SUPER FILL IN CHAPTER! I swear, it will get much better later 33


	14. Episode 14

-Episode 14-

**Previously:**

"Don't you think canoe riding in the sunset is a bit...romantic?" WooBin suddenly asked me, then I shook my head. "Not really. It's more festive" I smiled, kindly. "Oh, well, your eyes are like two crystal clear pools of blue" He said trying to be flirty, then YiJung facepalmed, shaking his head. I chuckled.

"My eyes are dark brown" I said, giggling. "Oh, then their two rich creamy pools of dark chocolate" He said, fixing his mistake. "Okay, that's better" I shrugged. "But what made you think my eyes were blue, unless you used it before on some American girl" I laughed, and then he nervously laughed, too. "That's too funny" He said.

We all sat down in the boat, the next day, just listening to the music, when it stopped, we heard another voice. "What is that noise?" WooBin asked. We saw a girl, singing off key, while rowing the boat. 'What is she doing here?' I thought to myself.

JaeKyung noticed me too, because she was still singing, though her eyes darkened as we shared a glare. "Why are you glaring like that?" YiJung asked, and I shook my head, taking one glance back at JaeKyung. "No reason." I said, turning my head over.

"JanDi, do you know that girl?" JiHoo asked. "Yes, she saved my life" She said, smiling. "Hey, what about us?", WooBin asked. "Yeah, we've saved your life over a thousand times, don't get me started" I said, but JanDi smiled back at her.

When we got off the boat, we started walking around. "Oh, I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat" YiJung said. "Oh, I know this killer place around here" I said, smiling.

When we walked up the stairs, I noticed JunPyo sitting down with his mom and JaeKyung's parents. I lightly tapped JiHoo, who was nearest to me and pointed into his direction. We both looked at each other for a second, and then started walking down a bit. "What's wrong? No room?" YiJung asked. "Don't worry buddy. Unless JunPyo's name is mentioned, we can have a good time" WooBin said.

Then I glared slightly at them, so they could get the hint.

"Well, there's this Italian restaurant. WAY better than here" JiHoo smiled. "But there's lots of room" She said, as I bustled her away, giving a slight smile to JiHoo.

We settled there, and then started to chat slightly. "Let's have a toast" YiJung announced. "Deh? For what?" I asked. "For you" He said. "Aw, that's sweet" I smiled. "To SoHee, may she not screw her career up!" WooBin said. "Why thank you" I sarcastically stated.

~The next day~

We all walked up to JanDi, with very wary faces. "Oh, how did it go?" She asked, unenthusiastically. "He's fine now, except for the fact he's changed now" I said, then everyone looked at me. "What? She has a right to know" I shrugged. "He refused to see me?" She asked, tearful. "You knew?" WooBin asked, and she nodded.

I looked at her in minor pity. "Ah, the night air is so nice. Remember what we used to do when we were kids?" WooBin asked.

Then we ended up playing hide and seek. WooBin was it, so we all ran in different directions.

A minute later, I was unfortunately in the same spot as WooBin. It was all going well, until he bumped into me, causing me to fall over, but then he caught me, our faced 2cm apart. "Got you" He said. "Aish" I frowned, moving away from his face so my blush wasn't visual.

"Where do you think the others are?" WooBin asked, and I shrugged. "Achooo! Dammit!" We heard someone from the bushes. "YiJung" We both said at the same time.

#

I woke up, and looked on my nightstand to find my necklace that WooBin gave me, gone. I gasped slightly, and then started to search around frantically. I could've sworn I had it on last night. I've actually grown a liking to it. Now it's gone. I sighed, and then I took a walk outside.

"Kim SoHee" I turned around at the exclamation of my name. It was HyunKi. "Oh, hi" I said, fakely, trying to walk away. "Aw come on! You can't still be mad at me!" He shouted, running towards me, I kept walking, while ignoring him.

"I apologized" He said, with big eyes. "And I asked if we could still be friends." He said. Then, I scoffed. "An ex? Asking to be your friend? That's like saying the dog is dead, but we can still keep it" I muttered.

"Please jus-" He started. "No, I'm sorry. You broke my heart and my first chance to be in a competition." I said. "I'm deeply sorry. " HyunKi said. I shrugged. "I know you are. I seriously have no obligation into talking to you again. Just go to Ginger again" I said. "Is this what this is all about?" He asked, and I remained silent.

"Listen, because I don't like pouring out my feelings. I hated you when I met you, but we sorted it out. Then we became partners in dance, and became quick friends. Then that scholarship at New York. I was excited about it all that month. I spoke highly of it. Then you and I were going to do a Spanish dance, the Tango. We spent 2 months rehearsing before school, during dance and even after school. We perfected it. " I slightly smiled at the thought, tearfully.

"Then all of the sudden, we clicked. I started to like you, and you did, too. I used to have that feeling where my stomach would knot up, and I felt like I was walking on air when I was with you. Then, Ginger came back from England with an obvious eye and nose job. Then we started to fade, you hung around her more and more, forgetting about us. Then, at the competition, I was so exhausted from practicing, you told me to rest. Then you and Ginger danced to my number that I choreographed. I felt so…Played." I said, sadly, tears coming out.

"I hated you completely after that, and then suddenly one day I moved on. Like you should, I handled it like an adult." I gave a sad chuckle. "I wasted time on the likes of you" I said.

Then I slowly walked to a park bench and started to stare at the concrete, miserably. Then, I heard someone sit next to me. I looked over and saw WooBin. "Hey, I saw you and that jerk dude" He said.

"I don't want to talk about it" I said, lowly. "Look at me" He said, and I did so. "If a guy you've loved previously makes you cry, don't even bother. If you loved him in the first place, why is he gone now?" He asked, and I smiled slowly. "Also, close your eyes." He said, and then I looked at him confused. "Why?" I asked. "Just do it" He said, then I did so.

I felt something metal on my neck. "Oh, my necklace." I smiled. "Where did you find it?" I asked. "It dropped last night, during our game." He gave a toothy smile, which I returned. "And now your punishment for losing it" WooBin said, and I raised an eyebrow.

"An exchange of your time today" He said. "Huh?" I asked. "I want to spend the day with you" He smiled, and I pondered for a second. "Sure" I smiled."Then it's a date" He said. "What do you want to do?" I asked, trying to switch the subject.

We walked into a jewelry shop. One ring caught my eye. "Oh wow! Look at that!" I said, like a kid. "Do you want that ring?" WooBin asked. "From you? No, you shouldn't! That would be too nice" I smiled. "But I can get it, if you want" He said, and I slightly smiled. "I-if you want…" I trailed off.

Then he got it gifted and gave the bag to me in a bag. "Do you do this to woo any other girl?" I asked. "No, naturally, it's a necklace" He said. "Yah, you jerk" I swatted him. "But, now you have a ring. You can tell I'm serious then" he said, and then I breathed in and smiled. "Th-thank you" I said, slightly blushing.

"Are you blushing?" He asked, smiling. "Don't push it" I glared. "It's just that no other guy has given me something this important. Not even my father, for crying out loud" I blushed. "So, I'm guessing you've never had many boyfriends, huh?" He asked. "No, I guess I haven't." I shrugged.

"What exactly is your type?" WooBin asked. "I don't want to tell you: What fun would that be?" I said, smiling.

"Yah, Song WooBin!" We heard someone shout. "Oh, Min!" He shouted, and they shared a hug. "Who is this girl? Your girlfriend?" He asked. Then nothing was said. "Come to my house!" Min said. "I'm sorry, I'm spending the day with my friend" He pointed to me.

"If she agrees, will you?" He asked, and WooBin nodded, Min then pulled me over to the side. "You see, I'm very sick. Would you mind to stay, just for one more day?" He asked, and I nodded, not knowing what just happened. "Well, it's just one day" I smiled, then WooBin and I started walking, then Min pushed me out of the way.  
>I'm not sure if he loves WooBin or he's IN love with WooBin…<p>

The next day, Min was humming and making breakfast. "Your Korean is very well. Did you learn from WooBin?" I asked, pouring a drink into the cup and when I was about to drink it:

"No!" Then Min pushed the cup from my hand. "That's WooBin's cup, see?" He said, then I saw WooBin's face on it. Is this guy serious?

Later on, we all sat at the table. "Everything looks delicious!" I complimented, and then we unwrapped out napkins.  
>Then I started to reach for the Kimchi, but, Min reached for the same piece, then I tried again and again. I frowned as he grinned in satisfaction.<p>

**~Meanwhile~**

While WooBin was on the balcony, Min came up. "Your girlfriend is ugly. She's too tall and she has a lot of curves, her voice sounds too whiny and she eats too much." He deadpanned.

"What do you expect?" WooBin asked. "Is she your girlfriend?" He asked. "What do you think?" WooBin asked. "You seem to smile whenever she's there, and it's not a 'player' smile, it's a 'love' smile." He said.  
>"I don't know, but SoHee, makes me nervous. I've never felt this highly for a girl" WooBin said.<p>

"Ever since YeonHee, am I right?" He asked, then WooBin tensed up slightly. "Yes, ever since YeonHee. " He said. "That girl, has a nicer Aura to her, not like YeonHee. And YeonHee is like an open book, but that girl isn't." Min said, emphasizing 'that girl'.

"I guess it's what got me interested in SoHee, she's an opposite of YeonHee. " He breathed out. "Why not tell that girl how you feel?" Min asked.

"Rejection" WooBin said, sighing.

**~Now to SoHee~**

My phone rang. "Hello?" I asked. "Hi, it's your mother" She said. "Oh, Mom! I'm flying back after tomorrow!" I said. "Oh? That's what I was going to ask you. I just wanted to make sure" Then she disconnected. "Weird" I said.

Afterwards, WooBin andI walked around, talking. We ended up at his estate in Macau.

We just sat down, watching a movie. It was called Cello. "Aw, that's so gross!" WooBin said. "That's so cool!" I squealed. When the movie was over, I took it out. "Are you tired?" WooBin asked. I shook my head. "Not as much" I smiled.

"How much of a chance do I have to be with you now?" WooBin asked, and I took a deep breath in, that statement made my heart quicken. "15%" I said. "C'mon! At least 30?" He pouted. "Fine 30% are you happy now?" I asked, and he nodded slightly. "Ecstatic" He said, sarcastically.

* * *

><p>AN: Ahhh! SoBin interaction!

Well, I think SoKi should be over now, since she confessed as to why she hated HyunKi in the first place.  
>Uh Oh! Whose YeonHee!? Maybe Min isn't as bad! He's just looking out for his friend!<p>

I think it is ADORABLE how WooBin is trying to 'woo' SoHee's heart. (See what I did there ^^;;)

Lots of drama! Much more to solve! Find out what happens next!


	15. Episode 15

-Episode 15-

**Previously:**

We just sat down, watching a movie. It was called Cello. "Aw, that's so gross!" WooBin said. "That's so cool!" I squealed. When the movie was over, I took it out. "Are you tired?" WooBin asked. I shook my head. "Not as much" I smiled.

"How much of a chance do I have to be with you now?" WooBin asked, and I took a deep breath in, that statement made my heart quicken. "15%" I said. "C'mon! At least 30?" He pouted. "Fine 30% are you happy now?" I asked, and he nodded slightly. "Ecstatic" He said, sarcastically.

#

"AH, NO!" I heard my brother scream. It was early. Way too early. I shifted in my faux fur covers and groaned: "Shut up!". Then, my door opened, and KiBum hopped on to the bed and started jumping on it. "Ah, stop! Do you want to die?" I asked, in a grumpy voice.

"Not if you want to die from our step dad's glare!" He shouted, then I sprung up, bumping my head on the back of the bed. "What do you mean, Step Dad?" I asked with wide eyes, rubbing my forehead.

"You heard me, Cho SeungHyung is coming to Seoul in 2 days!" He shouted. Then I shrieked, and got up. "Oh, why didn't Mom tell us yesterday?!" I got up, and rushed to the closet.

"Why is he coming!?" I asked. "He wants to check on you" He shouted, then I rolled my eyes. "Most of the time he can care less about what I do" I rolled my eyes. "How long is he staying?" I asked.

"Like a month " My brother said, then I rolled my eyes. "I won't be here today so why did he choose to come today out of all days?" I asked.

"Why won't you be here today?" He asked me. "Because, I'm going to be with my friends" I lied. "And who are your friends?" He asked, like a protective dad. I rolled my eyes. "JanDi, GaEul, WooBin-" I lied, thinking of the first 5 friends that came to mind. "F4 guy WooBin? No way" My brother said.

"Uh, excuse me. I'm 17 now, turning 18 in a month. I can hang out if I want to" I crossed my arms. "But not with guys, little sister." KiBum said. "You weren't saying that with HyunKi. And plus, you're a guy" I said, making a point. "Aish, whatever. Just don't expect me to cover for you when your gone" He rolled his eyes, leaving. He hates to be proven wrong.

Then my phone beeped on the table, I picked it up, opening it. [Hey, are you awake? What are you doing today?] It was WooBin. I grinned slightly. [I'm awake, and I'm not doing much.] I texted back.

[You should come to the pool at my house. My brother and his girlfriend are driving me crazy] He texted. Yeah, his brother HyunBin and his fiance KyuYeon are getting married soon. [It's okay, you can cry :P I'll be there at noon.]

At noon, I put on my purple and black bikini set. Then, I decided that I'd cover up, so I put on a purple sundress over it. I grabbed a tote bag and some sandals and made my way by taking my black sporty vehicle.

"Hi, SoHee!" Was the first thing I heard when I walked into the white gates. I turned over to WooBin giving me a wave and an excited grin. I gave a shy wave and a smile. He was in a white T-shirt and black shorts.

He slung his arm on my shoulder then walked over to the couple. "Thank god you're here,another person to talk to since these two were making me sick with all their lovey dovey 'I love you, KyuYeon' and 'Not as much as I love you, HyunBin Oppa!" WooBin said, making hand motions and changing his voice with the quotes.

"Oh please, I would never say anything that cheesy" KyuYeon said, sitting down on the lounge chair. "Whose this?" HyunBin asked. "This is Kim SoHee, my girlfrien-" Then I elbowed him in his stomach. "I'm his friend" I glared his way.

"About this before, I would never say something as cheesy as that" HyunBin rolled his eyes. "Whatever, lovebirds" Then he splashed water over at them. "So, what's been up with you? We haven't talked in a few days? If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were avoiding me" He said, ruffling my hair. "But that would be dumb, right?" He asked, and I stiffed the best laugh I could.

"Yeah." I replied, putting a peice of my hair behind my ear. "I've just have been really busy, you know?" I sighed, starting to walk a bit forward. I saw him study me for a few seconds. "So, how have you been? Truthfully?" He asked, and I shrugged. "What do you mean? We see eachother all the time" I asked.

"I mean with your debut. You seem stressed. And you don't have that glow in your eyes." He asked, and I sighed. "It's been very busy. Just the other day I was on the set, and I was there for, say, 5 hours. So then I didn't get back to the house until 1am." I rolled my eyes.

"Geez, sounds harsh." He said. "Nah, because that was the last day of filming." I smiled. "So, what have you been up to lately?" I asked, politely. "Nothing really. My ex girlfriend is coming back to town." He said. "JinJjah? What's she like?" I asked.

"She's the mean girl type. But we were pretty serious." He said. "So...what happened?" I asked. "Well, she fell out of love and well moved to Singapore 2 years ago." He sighed.

"Do you still like her?" I asked. "Maybe. I don't know. We left on a wrong foot, but I want to make it right, you know." He said. "I'm sorry, what was her name?" I asked. "YeonHee." He said.

"YeonHee..Cho YeonHee?" I asked. "Yeah, you know her?" He asked. "Know her? She's my stepsister" I said. We stood in an awkward silence. "Well this is awkward" We both said at the same time.

#

"I don't know, JanDi. I just feel so troubled for some reason." I dead panned on our way into school. JanDi seemed so chipper and happy. It was usually the other way around. "Why? Is it because your stressed?" She asked, concerned. I rolled my eyes.

"Not 't you listen to what I said? WooBin's ex who is MY stepsister is coming back to Korea as of right now and he still has feelings for her." I whined slightly. "Why do you care so much? you act like you like him" She said, I gave her a knowing look, and she gave me an 'Ohhh'.

"Wow, you must be really good at math, because you know how to put 2 and 2 together" I said, sarcastically. "So...you like him?" She asked. "I don't know. I mean whenever we're together it feels like no one else is in the room but us. Then I get butterflies in my stomach and Aigoo, I just can't figure myself out." I said.

"Then start with this: How does he look at you? and how is he around you?" She asked, and I looked at her confused. "I dunno, reassuring, caring, genuine." I said. "And what's your type?" She asked. "Reassuring, Caring and Genuine." I said, then blinked a few times.

"Oh my god you're a genius." I said. "Well if it really bothers you, then avoid any intimate contact until he gets his mind in check." JanDi said, and I nodded.

"So what's YeonHee like?" JanDi asked. I sighed. "She's what Madam Kang sees in her nightmares." I said, shuddering a bit. "Ouch. That cold?" She asked, and I just nodded.

The bell rung. "Bye!" JanDi said, before rushing to class. I had nothing to do for 1st period, so I just went to where I usually thought: the balcony near the top of the school.

I just stood there for a good 30 seconds talking a deep breath out. "Shouldn't you be in class?" I heard a familiar voice. I didn't even have to turn around, but I did. I became awestruck by what I saw. JiHoo had a new haircut.

"Sunbae! I like your hair" I said, respectively. "Thanks, but you didn't answer my question" He said. "I don't have classes at the moment. I have a free period." I said.

"I do, also." He said. "Then we should talk more." I smiled. "So how have you been?" He asked, and I smiled. "I've been okay. Thank you for asking." I said. "You look stressed." He said, and my eyes widened slightly. "Does it look that obvious?" I asked. "A little bit." He said. I laughed. "Well, I'm living life happily." I said.

"So, you're a ballerina?" He asked me randomly and I smiled and nodded. "I've been dancing since I was 2." I said, brightly smiling. "What are some of your favorite dances?" He asked me and I started talking, with him agreeing and nodding.

We spent the last half hour making small talk about birthdays, musical interests, and random things. It turns out we have a lot in common. WAY more than I thought. Then the 2nd period bell rung.

"Well, I guess I'll see you some other time?" I said, and he nodded. Then I left happily.

When I finished my day at school, I was greeted by my driver, which means something bad happened, or my step dad's here. Or both, but I followed along and got into the front seat.

"Ahjussi, is my step father at my house?" I asked, and he nodded. "He asked me to come and get you." He said, and I nodded, understanding, but frowning a bit. "I just never liked how materialistic he was." I muttered.

"He only does it for your happiness" The driver said, which was the end of the conversation.

We showed up at my house. I hesitated before going in. When I walked into the living room, I was instantly greeted by my father and YeonHee. "Oh, Anneyong." I said, bowing.

"SoHee, you become more beautiful each time I see you." My step father said, giving me a hug. I walked over to YeonHee, who gave a slight hug. "I've missed you. You've gotten taller" She said, but I knew she didn't really mean it.

Then, our butler walked in. "Young Miss, you've seemed to have gotten an invitation." He handed my a gold paper. It was an invite to JunPyo's birthday dinner. "Did he invite me?" I asked. "No, Madam Kang did." He said, politely. I raised an eyebrow.

"You have an invite, too?" YeonHee asked. Too?

"I got invited also" She said, and I smiled slightly. "Then we can go together, unni" I said, politely. "Well come with me." She said, and I stood there puzzled. "Why?" I asked.

"Ppali" She said, and she grabbed my wrist and walked me up to my room. "We can pick out your dress. I got mine before I left Singapore." She said, then shoved me in the closet, as I tried on lots of dresses, until I finally agreed on one.

When YeonHee said she would get ready, then left, I immediately dialed JanDi's number. She answered after 1 ring. "Yeobosayo?" She answered. "Did you get invited to JunPyo's birthday party by Madam Kang?" I asked.

"How did you know?" She asked. "Because I got an invite from her." I said. "Really?" She asked. "I really don't think it's a good idea to go." I said. "We should. To clear the air." She said. "YeonHee is tagging along." I blurted out.

"So she's already there?" JanDi asked. "Yes." I said, nodding even though she couldn't see it. "Oh, this will be good. Because the WHOLE F4 is coming" She laughed. "J-just meet me at the place at 8." I yelled into the phone and closed it, irritably.

#

I walked into the place, looking for JanDi. YeonHee was right beside me. "Who are you looking for?" She asked, irritably. "My friends." I simply said, then I spotted them and walked over. "Hi guys. This is my stepsister, YeonHee." I said, politely. "Hello" They all said in unison.

"Charmed to meet you." She said, with a blank face. "Pleasure is all ours." JanDi said, looking at the ground to avoid the intimidating eye contact. "OMG it's the handsome F4!" a girl shouted.

I swear every time a girl screams it it's the same girl...

Everyone (Girls) started rushing to the F4's side. YeonHee gripped my wrist and maneuvered foward in a tugging way. All the girls moved as all of us came in sight. "You came." JiHoo said to JanDi. "I didn't want to run away so I managed to come with my pride" JanDi said. Then he put is arm out for JanDi to take, which she did.

"A-are you Kim SoHee?" The girl next to me asked, then I grinned and nodded. Then most of the girls bunched over to me. "Can I get an autograph?" One girl asked.

"Can we take a photo?" Another girl asked. And I nodded. "I'll meet you all inside." I said, then proceeded. Then I saw WooBin take his arm out to YeonHee and she happily took it. My smile faded for a second, then I realized the group was still surrounding me so I faked the best smile I could.

5 minutes later I walked in and sat down in the available seat. "Did I miss anything? I asked, and all of them shook their heads. "Just a long speech" YiJung said. I looked over to my left and saw YeonHee and WooBin sitting together and whispering, and I quickly looked away.

It seemed as if the whole table noticed because they looked at me. I mustered the best smile I could to reassure them I was okay. I saw JanDi looking down as they announced JunPyo up.

Then everyone sang an off-beat happy birthday. Each of us half-heartedly clapped. "Are you ok?" JiHoo asked JanDi, who fought back tears. "I-I think I should leave soon." JanDi said. She turned around and behold, Madam Kang showed up out of nowhere. "It's been a while, Geum JanDi" She said. "Thanks for responding to my invite" She said with a cheesy smile.

"Invite?" I heard WooBin whisper. "Since your here is it okay if I ask you to sing a song for JunPyo?" She asked. "Would it be rude to ask for a piano piece?" She asked. "That's impossible." GaEul said to herself. "Can she play the piano?" WooBin asked YiJung.

"She can. I know she can. I have faith in her." I said, sounding sure of myself. JanDi looked at me with eyes that said 'Thank You'. "We were just about to-" JiHoo started, then JanDi stood.

"I'll do it." She said, and I looked at her surprised. She walked up. "Everyone Geum JanDi from Shinhwa high will be performing for us. Give her a round of applause?" She asked.

She touched the first letter uneasily. 'Come on JanDi, you can do this.' I thought. I listened as she started the chords. I know exactly what song she's doing. It's my favorite song. As soon as she started singing, I could just see Madam Kang's shocked face and I smiled.

As she sung 'I know nothing but love' I knew who she was singing it to. She paused in the middle. I looked WooBin's way to see him looking at me also. We had eye contact for a few seconds, then I looked down and back at the performance.

Then continued with her song. When she finished, I stood and clapped, then WooBin did, which I looked at him and smiled slightly. Then Madam Kang came back up to talk about unimportant things.

"Now I'll make the most important announcement." She said, and I listened intensively. "One that holds the future of Shinhwa group." She said. This must be huge. "At this moment, with the yound lady who is JunPyo's fiance please come out?" She said that, and my jaw dropped.

"What the hell is this? Fiance!?" I whispered. "JK Group, Ha JaeKyung" She said, then my jaw dropped further, if possible, that I had to cover my mouth. "What is this?" I whispered.

"Let me go!" We heard a voice,then looked to the doors to see JaeKyung being litterally carried in. "Don't you know I hate this?" She asked.

We all stood out in the hall. "Fiance!?" I asked for the 10th time. "Oh my gosh, this is so like JunPyo's mother." YiJung said. "Is it that bad?" GaEul asked. "Worse. It's Korean- based, but it's investment company contributes to one in america" JiHoo said. "It's not only an investment, but also oil fields and resorts" YeonHee informed us.

"I knew something was fishy in Macau, and it wasn't the food." I said, shaking my head. "I thought you guys were just a bunch of trouble makers." Speaking of Madam Kang...

"But you analyzed it properly." She said. "So now you understand The spot to become Shinhwa's head lady has to be filled with that kind of reputation, or nothing." She said, and everyone gave her an icy glare. Then JunPyo rushed over. "What's this sudden engagement?" He asked. Then he turned to JanDi. "And why are you here?" He asked her, who just looked foward.

"Do you think I wanted to come here?" She asked. "Well, Damnit JanDi, you act like someone is holding a gun to your head and commanding you to come!" JunPyo said. "I invited her." Madam Kang said. That's the equivalent to having a gun to your head. "What?" JunPyo asked.

"It's an introduction to the wife of the future." She said. "As a friend, shouldn't she come to congradulate you?" She asked. "Are you a retard?" JunPyo asked. "JunPyo..." WooBin trailed off. "Don't do this here, go somewhere and talk." WooBin reasoned. "I have nothing at all to say to Gu JunPyo." She said.

"Your finally beginning to understand the situation." Madam Kang said. "About this engagement-" JaeKyung walked over to us.; "Sorry for surprising you." Madam Kang said. "This is the first time i'm hearing about this!" She said. "Hey, be quiet." JunPyo said. THANK YOU!

"And You have nothing to say to me?" JunPyo asked. "Well I do." Then he pulls JaeKyung's wrist by accident. Madam Kang just gave a bitchcy knowing smile, then walked away. "Is he really marrying her?" GaEul asked.

"I'll take GaEul home." YiJung said, and I grinned. Then JiHoo proceeded to take JanDi home. "I'll call my driver-" I said, then got cut off. "No need. I'll drive you two home." WooBin said, and I wasn't too keen on that. "Okay" I said. But my words said different.

It was a very silent ride. When we got to my house, WooBin walked us to the door. "Well, goodnight." YeonHee said. Then smiled and went inside. I started to follow, but then WooBin grabbed my wrist, and I turned around almost instantly. "Yes?" I asked. "Are you alright?" He asked me, and I nodded. "What would make you think I wasn't?" I asked, genuinely. Then he sighed.

"When I said that I still had feelings for YeonHee, how did that make you feel?" WooBin asked honestly, and I shrugged. "To be truthful, I didn't feel anything." I said. We were silent for a few seconds. "Be honest. What am I to you?" He asked, and that question took me a bit back. "I can't explain. It's complicated." I said, honestly. "Why does it have to be complicated?" WooBin asked me.

"Do you still have feelings for Cho YeonHee, Yes or No!" I said, raising my voice a little bit. "Yes, I do." He said, straight foward. "And that's why it's complicated." I said, with a cold voice.

"Look, WooBin. I like you alot." My facial expressions softened. "But for the sake of everything going on right now, we shouldn't...we shouldn't be together." I said, with the strongest voice.

"You don't have to be so brave with me." WooBin said. And I nodded. "Yes I do." I said, then took a deep breath out. "Goodnight." I said, turning to leave.

* * *

><p>Well, Gee. SoHee doesn't know if she likes WooBin. But acting cold toward him won't solve anything. So, thanks JanDi for your advice -_- lol. There seems to be a mysterious tension between the step sisters. But who else to keep you in suspense? ME!<p>

And OMG SoHee is FINALLY getting noticed by JiHoo, but at the most INCONVENIENT of times for her. But aside from JanDi, she has another good friend.

Cho YeonHee is surely the cold character, isn't she? She's the girl Madam Kang sees in her nightmares. She certainly acts blatantly cold towards SoHee, but the reason? We'll have to find out...


	16. Episode 16

PREVIOUSLY

_"Look, WooBin. I like you a lot." My facial expressions softened. "But can you return those feelings for me?." I said, with the strongest voice._

_"You don't have to be so brave with me." WooBin said. And I nodded. "Yes I do." I said, and then took a deep breath out. "Goodnight." I said, turning to leave._

#

I woke up to my alarm clock and started getting ready for school. When I went downstairs I got greeted by YeonHee, who gave me a kind natured smile, which was unlike her. I walked down hesitantly, expecting a bomb or something.

"Good Morning." I said, giving her a weird look. She sat down at the table and I followed, looking under the chair and the table expectantly before sitting down in releif. "Why are _you_ so happy? You didn't poision my food, did you?" I asked.

"You know my ex boyfriend?" She asked. I paused. "Song…WooBin?" I asked, freezing slightly. "How did you know? Do you know him?" She asked. "He's a friend." I said, raising an eyebrow. "What about him?" I asked, slightly interested.

"Well, he texted me late last night and told me that he wants to get back together!" She shouted. I almost choked on my coffee. "Seriously?" I asked, hesitantly and she nodded happily.

"We're meeting at Shinhwa today!" Then she gave a squeal, that hurt my ears. "What do you mean at Shinhwa!?" I asked, my eyes narrowing slightly. "Didn't Step mother tell you? We're going to be in Shinhwa together!" She said, happily.

"Oh, how…great!" I said, awkwardly. And thus I felt exactly how I felt when YeonHee lived with us as a kid: Like I was always under her.

#

JanDi and I were walking. None of us were talking, and we both looked pretty miserable. "Can you believe this!? Can you believe her!?" I snorted. I felt kinda bad because I had been bitching all morning to JanDi on the way to school.

Suddenly, we heard a very annoying voice.

"Yah! Wait!" We both turned around to be greeted by Ha JaeKyung. I rolled my eyes. "It's you isn't it? In Macau!" She said, squishing JanDi's cheeks together. "Uh…Hi" JanDi said, awkwardly, and I didn't blame her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, stealing the words right out of JanDi's mouth. "What is this? I saved JanDi's life and none of you are happy to see me? Because I'm very happy to see you guys." She pouted. "I am happy…" JanDi said awkwardly.

"Well, I just came to see someone." JaeKyung said. "You mean, you just came to see Gu JunPyo." I slightly snapped. "Correct! You should become a detective!" She said, and I rolled my eyes. "Oh right, what's your name?" JaeKyung asked JanDi.

"JanDi. Geum JanDi."JanDi said. "Do you remember who I am?" She asked. "Ha…Jae…Kyung?" JanDi asked.  
>"You're wearing a uniform. Are you a junior or a senior?" JaeKyung asked. "Senior." JanDi said. "Do you want to be sisters?" She asked us. "Deh?" Me and JanDi asked at the same time.<p>

"Aw, so adorable." She gave us a hug, and I dreaded every second. Her perfume made me want to throw up. I quietly Dry-heaved as JanDi looked at me with a 'Be nice' look.

"When I saw you I thought you were as cute as a mouse, you two." She said, and we both looked at each other weirdly.

"Aish, where is this rascal hiding?" JaeKyung said, referring to JunPyo. "What is happening to the world!?" I mouthed to JanDi, as she shrugged.

And on cue, the F4 comes walking over. "Oh!" YiJung said. "What's she doing here?" JunPyo asked. Then we all turned to look at them. Me and JanDi looked at each other when we saw WooBin and YeonHee standing next to each other, hands locked.

"What do you mean by that?! I'm your fiancé!" JaeKyung said, putting JunPyo into a headlock. "Hey, let go!" JunPyo shouted.

"You don't like my greeting? Should I bite your ear like last time?" JaeKyung said, and I gave an inaudible chuckle.

"Why don't you buzz off already?" JunPyo asked. "I will only say this once so listen. My name is Ha Jae Kyung. I am your fiancé. And I will…Tame you." She said, pointing a gun with her hands to him.

We both stood there clueless about what just happened, until WooBin walked over. "JunPyo's going to be at the university with us." He said to JanDi. I felt WooBin look at me for a few seconds, but all I did was look down slightly.

#

"JunPyo, pacing thousands of times isn't going to help get rid of this arranged marriage." I said, boredly. I was in the F4 lounge because JanDi and GaEul are all with JaeKyung and I totally ditched the second she walked in the restaurant. I sat on the couch, seated right next to JiHoo who was reading a newspaper.

"The girl leaves quite an impression, huh?" YiJung stated. "Don't remind me. My head still aches from her voice." I said. "What do you have against her?" YiJung asked. "It's not important." I said, rolling my eyes. "Just think, she might even be JanDi's strongest-"

"Yah, what's so amusing to you guys? " JunPyo asked. "We're talking about your fiancé" WooBin said. "Your very annoying fiancé" I said.

"Fiancé? Whose that!?" JunPyo asked. "Why? I like her." YiJung said. I remained silent. "What? No biting side remark, SoHee?" WooBin asked, and I scowled slightly.

"But since when did JunPyo and JaeKyung become so close?" WooBin thought out loud. "I recall her saying something about biting your ear?" I gave a more audible chuckle. "JunPyo, isn't that your weak point?" WooBin asked. "More like…His 'Sensitive Point'." YiJung said, raising an eyebrow.

"You guys think this is entertaining? Some friends you are…" JunPyo proceeded to walk away, and then tripped on JiHoo's leg. We all started chuckling, but he glared at us, and we all stopped, as he left.

"Seriously, what should we do?" YiJung asked.

"Oooh, I got it." I said, and then all 3 guys turned to me. "You both are F4's Don Juan and Casanova, right?" I said, in an obvious voice. YiJung and WooBin slowly nodded.

"Why don't you put those charms into action…?" I asked, and then they all looked at each other, smirking. "I know. I'm smart." I said with a playful eye roll.

#

I rang JanDi's doorbell, I waited a few seconds, then the door abruptly opened. "Anneyonghaseyo!" I bowed. I brung in a pretty fruit basket.

"Unni, what are you doing here?" JanDi asked. "Has hanging out with JaeKyung made you lose some brain cells? Tonight's sleepover night, remember?" I asked. Then JanDi's face turned from confusion to realization.

"Wow, there's a lot in here." Her mother said. "Take all you want." I smiled. "My name is Kim SoHee and I've been JanDi's friend for a while." I said, happily. "We're kind of like sisters."JanDi said, just as happily. "Kim SoHee?" Her mother said and I nodded.

"What a pretty name." Her father said and I smiled. "And a pretty face. " Her mother said, and I gave a cheeky smile. "So what are your plans for college?" Her mother asked. " I actually trained to become a dancer, so I'm focusing on performing arts. When I'm older I want to become an author, or take over my family's task force." I gave a smile.

"Is it true that your blood type is AB positive?" her brother, KangSan asked. Then I nodded, a but creeped out. "JanDi, just about how much did you say about me?" I asked. Then, she shook her head. "You've never told me your blood type." She whispered.

#

Me and JanDi both lied down on the floor. We both thought it would be unfair to whoever got the floor. "SoHee, can I ask you something?" JanDi asked. "Sure. Ask me anything you like." I said, turning to my side so we could face each other. "Have you ever liked anyone who goes to Shinhwa?" She asked me. "You already know that answer." I pouted.

"Ani, I mean not as a friend. Like when you looked at them it felt like love at first sight." JanDi said, and I thought, and took a deep breath out. "Yes." I admitted. "Does he still go here?" She asked, and then I nodded. "Who is he?" JanDi asked. "It's a secret." I said.

"Come on Tell me, Tell me T-T-T-T-T Tell me!" She started chanting a Wonder Girls song. "You'd act all weird around me." I said, grinning slightly. "I'll guess it out of you." She said.

"I-Is it JunPyo?" She asked, hesitantly. "His hair is too curly for my taste." I said, in a playful voice. "YiJung?" I wrinkled my nose and shook my head. "He's good looking, but he's like a brother to me. " Then I shuddered. "So it's WooBin?" I pursed my lips.

"No way…Is it JiHoo?" She asked, and I didn't protest. I wouldn't know how to.

"Yes." I put my hands up in defeat. "How adorable." She said. "No meddling." I said, with a warning tone. "Don't worry. My lips are sealed. " She said. "They better be." I said in a playful tone.

#

We walked into Shinhwa, and JanDi went the other way to attend the high school, I waved, but she turned around too soon.

I walked down the hall, and then stopped when I felt the person behind me staring at me, I turned around, and to my dismay it was WooBin. We shared a stare for about 20 seconds, until I looked away.

"Do you have something to say? Please make it quick, I'd like to practice my dancing before 2nd Period starts." I said, formally. "I'm Sorry." He said. "You're…Sorry?" I said, raising an eyebrow. "If the whole world worked on being sorry, there wouldn't be any laws." I said, and then started to walk away. "SoHee-" WooBin started.

"WHAT!?" I shouted slightly, turning around. When he didn't reply, I continued. "Can we talk about this not at school?" I asked. Then I looked over to the side. "YeonHee is coming this way. Goodbye." I said, walking away.

#

"Wow, you guys never knew that JiHoo SunBae's grandfather was the former president?" I raised an eyebrow. "Then how come they never were in touch?" GaEul asked. "Maybe it wasn't because they weren't in touch, it's because they didn't want to be in touch." JanDi and GaEul's boss pointed out.

"Why do I have a feeling you both know something we don't?" GaEul asked. "JanDi, those two. Just help them" I said. "W-what?" She asked. Then the door opened, which lead in JaeKyung and WooBin and YiJung, who looked exhausted.

"GaEul, give me some water please?" YiJung asked. "Me too." WooBin said. Then JaeKyung giggled.

"Sheesh. What happened to you guys?"

#

I sat down in my room reading something on history and slightly dozing off. I looked at the words, but my mind wandered on something else. I'll admit it. I felt bad because of what I said to WooBin, but in my defense I gave him a chance, but it wouldn't have felt right if I started to love him and he still loved his ex.

Suddenly, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked. "Hey it's GaEul. JanDi totally bought it."GaEul said, referring to the plan her and the F4 made. "Wow, I didn't think she'd believe it. She really IS gullible." I face palmed. "Well, I got to go. I'm going to bed. Bye." Then I hung up. I sighed, and then closed my History book.

#

It was finally Saturday. The day where I can relax…not. "Unnie, where are you going?" I asked her as she looked through her wardrobe. " I have a date today." She said, and my nostrils flared slightly. "Should I go a bit masculine or feminine?" She asked, holding 2 outfits next to each of her sides.

"Feminine." I said, not really looking at the outfits. "Your right. WooBin would like it better. What was I thinking?" She asked, tossing the woman suit into her wardrobe. WooBin would be too concerned of his looks to care anyway. I chuckled at the mere thought.

"Hey, do you want to come with me?" She asked, and I shook my head. "No thank you. I'm going to…the mall today." I said.

"Okay." She simply said. "He talks about you sometimes." She said, and I shrugged. "Oh, really?" I asked, trying the best clueless voice. "It's good to know that my boyfriend and my sister are on good terms." She said, and I raised an eyebrow. "Well, I shouldn't keep him waiting. Anneyong." She said, leaving the room.

I sat there for a few seconds, then got up to go back to my room.

I walked in and grabbed the necklace from WooBin on my drawer.

I just went onto my bed and layed down, looking at it. I just feel like maybe I'm not meant to be with anyone. I don't want to let YeonHee think of me as someone terrible for liking WooBin. I just feel selfish and greedy. Then I sat up.

I looked at the necklace one last time, as I threw it into the trash can.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, I updated early.  
>I think this chapter was my BEST work.<br>All of the plot fit nicely, and it wasn't a filler chapter


	17. Episode 17

**PREVIOUSLY:**

_I just went onto my bed and layed down, looking at it. I just feel like maybe I'm not meant to be with anyone. I don't want to let YeonHee think of me as someone terrible for liking WooBin. I just feel selfish and greedy. Then I sat up._

_I looked at the necklace one last time, as I threw it into the trash can._

#

There I was: sleeping, when suddenly the light turned on. "I have so much to tell you!" YeonHee shouted, and then jumped onto my bed. "What do you have to tell me that am so important that you had to wake me at 12am!?" I half shouted. "I wanted to tell you how my date went." She said, happily.

"Is that all? I actually value my sleep." I trailed off. "Jebal? You're the only person who I can tell this to." She said, with her face dropping. I sighed, then sat up. "Okay, how did it go?" I asked, then her smile perked up.

"Oh, it was just amazing!" She said, and I raised an eyebrow. "That's it?" I asked. "Well, he took me to the beach! We danced at the beach, and we kissed at the beach, and when the sun set we went on a board walk." She said, staring into space.

"It sounds romantic." I said, putting on the best fake smile I could. " I mean I know it's fate! We're probably going to be together for a long while" She said, and then she stood up. "Well I should go to bed. Goodnight~" She said, and walked out, turning off my light. I lowered into my bed, and sighed.

To be truthful, I'm not mad at WooBin. Not at all. But I'm more disappointed. Does this mean this whole entire time he didn't like me? Or does he still like me, but wants to make himself believe he still likes YeonHee. This all just confuses me…

#

YeonHee and I got invited to a Shinhwa fashion show. I knew the cause: To show off their new phones and to show off the engagement even more. It got quite boring watching models walk down the runway, flaunting new phones.

"Oh, there they are." YeonHee tugged my sleeve, and led me to where the F3(?) was. "Hello boys." She said, and I followed with a quick smile, and a subtle "What's up?". Then YeonHee poked me. "Be polite." She said through her smile.

"A-Anneyonghaseyo." I said, pouting slightly. "Oh, isn't she just adorable." She said, and I tried to force a smile, but almost everyone can notice how awkward I felt.

I feel this weird atmosphere, like everyone except YeonHee knows something and their not being direct about it.

I just stood in between YiJung and JiHoo and watched the show until JaeKyung and JunPyo walked over. "Hello" JaeKyung bowed, and only YiJung and WooBin returned the bow, half heartedly. Then she showed us a phone. "I got a matching phone as a present." She said, but JunPyo didn't look amused, and neither did we.

"Let's go." JunPyo said, grabbing JaeKyung along with him.

When the event was over, I was pretty happy. Standing in an awkward silence for 2 hours was enough to keep my mind racing. "Let me drive you two home." WooBin insisted. This meant he wanted to talk to me. "Andwae. I hate being a 3rd wheel." I said, fake smiling.

"Don't be ridiculous. Come on!" YeonHee said, taking my arm and pulling me along with her. This tugging and pulling is getting on my nerves.

The ride home was just as awkward as the last time. I tried so hard to smile while YeonHee was talking, but it was nothing of relevance to me. When we pulled up to my house, YeonHee said goodbye at the door and walked in.

"Goodnight." I said quickly, about to turn around to walk in. "Wait, can we talk?" He asked. "About what?" I asked. "Are you mad at me?" He asked, and I shook my head. "Why would I be?" I asked. "That right after I said that I still had feelings for YeonHee, I started dating her." He asked.

"I'm not mad at you…I'm disappointed to say the least." I said, truthfully. "Wae?" He asked. "You don't get it, do you?" I asked. Then, took a deep breath out. "About a week ago, you said you liked me, and now you don't. I don't get it." I said, furrowing my eyebrows. We both started walking around. Then there was an uneasy silence.

"You don't get how I feel, do you?" He asked me. "What!?" I asked. "You have rejected me this whole entire time. The closer I wanted to get to you, the more you backed away. Do you know how that makes me feel? Like I was never good enough." He asked, and I looked down slightly.

"Why didn't you ever tell me? I joke around a lot. I didn't mean to make you feel like that." I said, truthfully. "I guess I over exaggerated."WooBin stated, and I nodded. "Can we just stay friends? With all of these misunderstandings, it just gets confusing." I said after a silence.

"You're right. We should just stay friends." WooBin said. "And plus, you have YeonHee. I can't think of a moment where she hasn't talked highly about you." I gave a cheeky smile, which he returned.

"Well, goodnight."WooBin said turning around. "Oh, WooBin?" I asked, then he turned around. "Yes, SoHee?" He asked. "Can you give me your number again?" I asked. "Why?" He asked. "I might have permanently deleted it out of my phone." I said, guiltily with a smile.

#

I sat down happily in the newly furnished music room and started studying to my heart's content. Earlier, I had to wake up early to do some dancing at the studio. When I got driven to school it was 6:45. So, I've just been studying and doing extra assignments. I closed the book happily, when I was finished and started to sit at where the piano was.

Suddenly the door opened to JiHoo. I smiled brightly. "Good Morning." I said. "You seem very happy." JiHoo said, and sat next to me at the piano.

"I don't know, I've finished all of my studying, and nothing's wrong with anything lately." I smiled. JiHoo chuckled, and started playing a tune on the piano, which I immediately recognized. "Because I'm Stupid. I love this song." I said, knowing the song from the top of my head. I started to play it in a higher pitch, but then JiHoo stopped, which made me look up at him.

"I'm not that bad of a player am I?" I joked. Then, he suddenly took my hand. I gave him a questioning look because of the sudden contact.

"What's wrong with your hand?" He asked, and I looked down to see the cut on my hand and I smiled and rolled my eyes in realization. "I cut my hand when I tripped this morning. I didn't have any band-aids and I was in a rush, so I just ran out." I said, honestly. "That's not healthy." He said, sympathetically then I shrugged. "It's really not that big of a deal." I shrugged.

Then JiHoo lifted up my hand, and took a band-aid out of his bag, then put it on the cut, very delicately. I gave him a smile. "Thank you. Next time when you are in pain or sick, I will help you." I said, genuinely. The thing I hate to love about JiHoo is his concern.

For the past few weeks we've been talking, we've gotten closer and it's more of a comfortable air between us, to the point where we were good friends. I can see that he thinks a lot about JanDi. Once, I think it would be time for him to be taken care of.

"So how are things going with you and WooBin?" JiHoo suddenly asked. "Good, we talked the other night. We've agreed to stay friends." I said, smiling. "It's good to see you happy." He said, and I smiled.

"How about Me, you and JanDi go out to get dinner tonight. My treat." I said, like a happy kid. "Okay." He replied.

#

JanDi, JiHoo and I sat in a very comfortable silence, as we were yet to order. "Why do you want to bring me here!?" We heard an irritable shout. "I want you to try it, it's good!" An annoying voice stated. "Oh no." JiHoo and I said at the same time.

Then, we saw JunPyo and JaeKyung walk back in. "It's JanDi and SoHee!" JaeKyung gave us a hug, annoyingly squealing about telepathy or something.

We sat down in awkward silence, as JanDi looked up, and then started to cough slightly, and then JaeKyung and I looked up at the board. It read: For women; whoever can finish a jumbo bowl of ramen in 20 minutes will get 50 tickets for free ramen.'

When the waitress came over, JaeKyung asked about this offer. "I would like to do it." She said. "What are you some eating god?" JunPyo asked. "If I succeed, you must listen to my wish." She said. "You REALLY don't have to-" I started.

"Wish? I'll do this bet." JiHoo said, and I looked at him confused.

The waitress bought in a GIGANTIC bowl of ramen, and then JaeKyung started very fastly.

***18 minutes later***

We all watched in disgust and amazement as JaeKyung finished, and got all of the tokens, handing them to JanDi. "And now for my wish." JaeKyung said. "What is it?" JunPyo asked. "Let's go on a trip." She said.

"Come on. My two best friends? Let's go!" She whined as us two. I looked at JanDi. "It can't be that bad to go, right?" I asked her, and she looked at JaeKyung for a second, then me and smiled.

The 5 of us went to JaeKyung's family resort in China. Currently, JiHoo, JunPyo and I were working on dinner. JiHoo wanted JunPyo to taste a dish and his face scrunched up in disgust, I tried it and shook my head. "You guys are hopeless."I rolled my eyes.

Then JaeKyung and JanDi walked down, and tried it, too. "Maybe I should order?" I asked, and then everyone nodded.

***Later On***

We all ate in mild awkwardness. I looked at JanDi who had water in her glass as opposed to wine. "It's okay JanDi, just one more year." I teased. "Yah~" She said, playfully punching me on the arm.

JiHoo chopped off his food and handed it to JanDi, switching the plates. I saw JunPyo glare at her and I gave an inaudible chuckle.

#

We all ran over to JanDi and JunPyo. "She's okay." JunPyo said, and we were all relieved to hear that. "Thank god." JaeKyung said, taking a deep breath out.

"I'll take JanDi from this point." I volunteered. "And I'll help." JiHoo said, and I returned with a smile, as I helped JanDi up, and JiHoo helped her with balance as we went upstairs.

***The Next Day***

JanDi and I walked out and JiHoo was sitting there. "Are you alright?" He asked JanDi. "I keep forgetting that I can't swim." She stated. "So do I have to be your lifeguard?" JiHoo asked, and JanDi laughed. "I forgot something and I'll be back." She said, and then we looked at her concerned.

Don't worry. I won't get into any more trouble. Plus you guys can talk more. See you later?" JanDi said, as she walked away.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked JiHoo, and he shrugged. "Want to sing songs?" I asked, and he nodded, as we started to make our way to his guitar.

* * *

><p>AN: And episode 17 is done!

Well, WooBin and SoHee are on good terms, or are they?

Find out next update!


	18. Episode 18

**PREVIOUSLY:**

_JanDi and I walked out and JiHoo was sitting there. "Are you alright?" He asked JanDi. "I keep forgetting that I can't swim." She stated. "So do I have to be your lifeguard?" JiHoo asked, and JanDi laughed. "I forgot something and I'll be back." She said, then we looked at her concerned._

_"Don't worry. I won't get into any more trouble. Plus you guys can talk more. See you later?" JanDi said, as she walked away._

_"So, what do you want to do?" I asked JiHoo, and he shrugged. "Wanna sing songs?" I asked, and he nodded, as we started to make our way to his guitar._

#

After a few minutes of singing songs, and laughing at the silly ones, we paused for a second. It was a pretty comfortable silence. "Tell me something about yourself." JiHoo said, looking me in the eyes.

"What do you want to know?" I asked, curiously. "You are always so conserved, like you don't want to be close to anyone. Why is that?" JiHoo asked me, and I shrugged.

"It's a part of my personality. I was always an insecure kid. It naturally takes me a while to trust somebody, because I've been lied to a lot." I said, truthfully.

"It may be a weakness, but it's a strength." JiHoo said, and I looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, I guess your right." I scoffed slightly. JiHoo looked at me for a short moment, and I looked down slightly.

**~No POV~**

JiHoo took this moment to actually take a look at SoHee. She had a very heart shaped face. Her eyes were quite hypnotic, and they were a rich chocolate brown, he liked how they curved at the edges. Her skin was a very fair color (It wasn't pale, which made it look unique), but her lips were naturally a darker pink.

Her hair wasn't too long and dark brown (with dark red highlights), with a fringe that shaped her face perfectly.

He relized, in that moment, that every imperfection she had, made her absolutely perfect.

When JiHoo heard a snap, he snapped out of what he was thinking. "I'm sorry." He said.

**~SoHee's POV~**

"It's okay, I said, maybe you should go check on JanDi. It's been a while." I said, in a concerned manner. "Your right, but are you okay with me leaving you?" JiHoo asked, and I nodded. "I'm probably going to call my father." I said, smiling, and then he walked off, but part of me wished he would stay.

#

JiHoo, JanDi and I walked into the Dining area, and saw JaeKyung eating with a huge buffet. "Oh, Good Morning!" She said, and signaled us to sit down. "Oh, god. Why me?" I asked myself, as I sat down. "Did you sleep well, Unnie?" She asked.

"No, I didn't sleep a wink." She said. "And why is that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Last night was historical for Gu JunPyo and Ha JaeKyung. JunPyo was embarrassed. So he left first." She said, and then I heard JanDi's fork drop. I glared at JaeKyung, and I could tell she was avoiding my gaze.

"Oh, did he?" I asked, suspiciously. And she nodded happily.

Finally, her true colors were coming out. She was the same Catty, Bitchy girl she was years ago. Then she leaves, and comes back all bubbly and happy. She almost fooled me. "You two seem to be getting along just fine. It was a good idea to come here, right?" She asked JanDi and JiHoo.

"Like a thread follows a needle, I'll get going. You guys have fun, I'll be back later." Then she walked away, as soon as she was gone, I turned to JanDi. "I hate her." I strongly said.

"You barely know her. I don't think she meant it like that." JanDi stuttered. "Yes, she did." JiHoo agreed with me. We all sat in silence.

"I know what will cheer us up!" I said, then JanDi looked at me. "Bwoh?" Her and JiHoo asked at the same time.

**~At The Buddhist Temple~**

After doing bows, we walked over to write our wishes for good fortune on tablets. JiHoo prayed for JanDi to make it into medical school, while she wished JiHoo for happiness. "What did you write, Unnie?" JanDi asked, and I showed her.

'My wish for eternal gratefulness for Cho YeonHee.' I gave a smile. "She'll be happy I thought of her." I said, sheepishly.

We walked over to a fountain. "They say if you drink out of it, you will be accepted. "JiHoo said, handing me a cup, which I handed to JanDi, and took one for myself.

We each took a sip, and put it back on the pavement of the fountain. Then a monk came over. JanDi started walking off, I wanted to follow her to make sure she didn't get in any trouble, but I didn't want to be impolite.

I filled up a cup, and handed it to him, bowing. "Have a pleasant day, sir." I bowed politely walking away, after JanDi, then I turned to JiHoo. "Are you coming?" I mouthed, smiling and walking away.

**~No POV~**

"Have a pleasant day, sir." SoHee smiled, bowing politely as she chased after her short, raven haired friend. "She has nice features." JiHoo paused for a moment.

"She's like a Gardenia flower, She may grow in the richest of soils, but she is the purest. Treat her well." The monk said. "Deh?" JiHoo asked.

"It may not be evident at the moment, but this girl will be very important." He said, lastly. JiHoo looked at SoHee, who turned around, mouthing 'Are you coming?' while smiling.

**~SoHee's POV~**

I walked into my house that night, so happy to be home. No JaeKyung, No brooding, just happiness. "Is anyone here?" I called out, and got no reply, so I shrugged, guessing that nobody was home. It wasn't weird at all. I'm pretty much used to being home alone.

I walked into the guest room to see YeonHee asleep and the lights were on. I smiled and went to sit my tablet on her desk and turn off the light.

#

I looked through the library for this art book. I had a project due in a few days, so I should look for the book. I picked up a book that looked pretty cool, but I was only looking at the pictures, truthfully. I looked up slightly, then looked down at my book, then looked up again, very slowly.

I saw a pair of legs sticking out from the corner. I walked over to see JiHoo, who had fallen asleep from reading a book. I walked over, and waved a hand in his face, but he still didn't wake up. I slowly moved to the other side, and waved my hand near his face again, and he blinked.

"Is this your newly invented way of interrupting my naps?" He asked, and I shrugged. "It's highly effective, isn't it?" I asked, and laughed.

So then we ended up walking to where we usually met up. It was quite cold, especially in the shaded area. I looked inside my art book, looking at certain pages.

"I didn't know you were interested in the arts." JiHoo said, suddenly. "Yes I am." I said. "But that's not the reason I'm reading this book. I have a project due soon, but the only art museum open tomorrow is all the way on the other side of Korea." I gave an exasperated sigh.

"When is it due?" He asked, then I looked at him confused. "Why?" I asked, blinking. "I can probably pull some strings and open my art museum tomorrow." He said, and I smiled. "Seriously?" I asked.

#

I walked up to the huge museum, and stepped on the stairs. I looked up at the sign and it said 'Closed for maintenance'. I looked around a little bit, then turned around. "Come on in" I heard a voice behind me and I saw JiHoo at the door. I smiled sheepishly and went inside.

I looked at the paintings that looked like the ones in my book. They were all abstract paintings, which I took note of.

At the gift shop, I looked at the displays, when something caught my eye, and I picked it up. "Do you like that?" JiHoo asked, and I shook my head. "Ani. It's just that the Gardenia Flower is very pretty." I smiled, then walked away.

We sat on a bench nearby outside. I just sat there reading. I turned to my left to notice that JiHoo had fallen asleep. You know, he actually is pretty cute when he sleeps. I stared at him for a few seconds, until I got an idea.

I took out my pencil, and a notepad and started to sketch him. This was on going for about 10 minutes. "Now I'm a model?" He asked playfully. "Oh, you're awake." I said, surprised. "If I knew this was going to happen, I would've gotten an accountant." He said, and I frowned playfully, smiling after words.

"Fine. The fee of being a 'model'." I said, as I handed the drawing to him. He grinned. "Since you gave me such an amazing photo, I should show you my thanks. " He said, then I raised an eyebrow, as he handed me a bag.

"Here." He said, and I opened the box and saw the porcelain Gardenia plant I was looking at in the museum. "They say even though the Gardenia grows in the richest of soils, it stands for mystery, innocence and purity." He said.

"It's name and purpose are very pretty." I said. "You two are alike." JiHoo said. "What?" I asked, smiling and shaking my head. "Thank you very much for the gift." I said, happily, putting it back in the box.

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

_I haven't updated because of personal reasons, sry bb's T_T_

_Well, JiHoo and SoHee seem to be getting...closer._

_Well, see you later~_


	19. Other Websites

Link to a rough version of my story:

winglin[dot net]/fanfic/BunniUnni

and the more updated version:

asianfanfics[dot com]/story/view/263590/boys-over-flowers-my-version-koreandramaromanc

Those are all the websites to where my stories are. If you see any other stories at any other websites, those are fake/plagiarism and please notify me!

Ciao!

-BunniUnni


	20. Episode 19

_-Episode 19-_

**Previously:**

_"Fine. The fee of being a 'model'." I said, as I handed the drawing to him. He grinned. "Since you gave me such an amazing photo, I should show you my thanks. " He said, then I raised an eyebrow, as he handed me a bag._

_"Here" He said, and I opened the box and saw the porcelain Gardenia plant I was looking at in the museum. "They say even though the Gardenia grows in the richest of soils, it stands for mystery, innocence and purity." He said._

_"It's name and purpose are very pretty." I said. "You two are alike." JiHoo said. "What?" I asked, smiling and shaking my head. "Thank you very much for the gift." I said, happily, putting it back in the box._

#

After going to the museum, JiHoo dropped me off at my house. It was about 8:00pm. I took off my helmet and handed it to him. "Thank you for getting me home." I said, smiling. "I have received something also." He said, referring to the photo I drew of him.

It feels like I'm missing something, but I don't know what…

Then, realization hit me. I was supposed to bring JanDi to her clinic at about this time. I rolled my eyes and groaned out load. "What's wrong?" JiHoo asked me, and I sighed. "I was supposed to pick up JanDi so I could take her to the clinic she works at." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Do you want me to pick her up?" He asked, and I raised an eyebrow. "Would you really do it?" I asked, with wide eyes, and he nodded. "Thank you so much, you're the best!" I smiled. "Well, good night. Be safe." I waved, walking away into my house.

I walked inside. "I'm home." I said, then YeonHee walked towards me. "Hey, sis!" She said, nicely, waving slightly at me. "What's up?" I asked.

"I was waiting for you to get here!" She said, then, I looked at her weirdly. "I invited WooBin over." She said, happily. I raised my eyebrow. "That's all?" I asked. Then she looked at me.

"Don't you want to hang out with us?" She asked. "Well, I didn't know I needed to be invited." I said, playfully. "But, sure." I smiled.

About 5 minutes later, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." I said, as I went to the door. Of course, it was WooBin. "Hey!" WooBin shouted slightly, surprised to see me answering the door.

To be truthful, I've always avoided WooBin and YeonHee whenever they hung out. So, it would have been a surprise for both of us.

"Hey…" I trailed off. We stood in an awkward silence for a while. "So, are you coming in?" I asked. "Oh yeah, sure." He said, walking in. Awkward and quiet would describe the last 20 minutes. Sure, we talked about music and things of that nature, but nothing was legitimate.

"What's in your hand?" YeonHee asked, then, I looked to see the bag from the museum still wrapped in my hand. "O-oh, it's a gift." I said, smiling slightly, hiding it behind my back. "Really..? Who gave it to you?" She asked me. "A friend." I simply said. "Was it a guy friend?" She asked, and I looked away slightly. Then my phone started to ring.

_'Jukgo, Jugigo ssaugo oechigo! igeon jeonjaengi aniya!~~'_

I answered it, because it's JanDi. "Yobosayo?" I asked. "SoHee, I need your help with something." She said, then I rolled my eyes, playfully. "What's new?" I laughed. Even she had to laugh at that."I'm being serious." She said, in a slightly more serious tone.

I walked away slightly, into the next room. "Okay, what with?" I asked, waiting for a response. "Well, you see, I invited JiHoo in to have tea." JanDi said. "And…?" I asked. "And then he ran into his Grandfather, because I may have stretched the truth when I said his grandfather wasn't there." She said, then my eyes widened a bit. "You WHAT!?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"And now he ran away in the pouring rain." She said. "Was it that harsh?" I asked. "Well, I don't know. I wasn't there." She said. "Okay, so what do you want me to do?" I asked, waiting for her response.

"Can you go over to JiHoo's house just in case he shows?" She asked. "Yeah, because you know, I have nothing better to do." I said, with obvious sarcasm. "I'll make it up to you. I promise."She said. "Fine." I said, giving in."Thank you! Please call me as soon as you find him."

I walked into the living room with an exasperated sigh. "What's wrong?" YeonHee asked. "I have to go somewhere to help JanDi out. Hopefully, I'll be back." I rolled my eyes, taking my purse, and my coat, and walking out.

**~Meanwhile~**

YeonHee jumped at the sudden door slam. "I wonder where she's going?" She asked thoughtfully. Then WooBin took a better look at the bag SoHee had. That logo…It's the same as JiHoo's art museum.

But what was she doing with it?

It didn't take a while for WooBin to actually get that she went out with him. Out…like a date. Something about the words 'Date', 'SoHee', and 'JiHoo' really bothered him. He didn't know why.

"Yah, are you listening to me!?" YeonHee asked, waving a hand in her boyfriend's face. "Huh?" He asked, in a dazed fashion.

"You weren't listening to me, I was saying that 'I bet it was about a boy." YeonHee said. This bothered WooBin even more. What if she was going to see JiHoo again…? Then he felt a hand touch his forehead.

"Are you sick or anything? You're not acting like yourself today." She said, concerned about WooBin. "Yes, I'm fine." He said, slightly swatting her hand away.

**~SoHee's POV~**

I stood in front of JiHoo's house, just waiting. It was pretty cold outside, and my jacket wasn't much support. Then I heard footsteps near where I was standing. It was JiHoo, who was, without a doubt, soaked.

He looked as if he'd been crying for a while, and my heart just broke looking at him. I walked over to him, and when I was close enough, he collapsed into my arms. Surprisingly, he wasn't at all heavy.

I laid him on his bed. Then a few seconds later, I felt his forehead, and low and behold, he has a fever. I dipped a cloth in cold water, and put it on top of his forehead very gently.

I looked at him and thought that he had nice features. I put a hand out, and lightly touched his cheek with my index finger. Then, his and suddenly grasped mine, and I stared at him in slight surprise.

I took out my phone, and started to text JanDi. **'Sorry I replied so late, I've found him'** I said. Then she replied immediately. **'Thank God! Is he okay!?'** she asked, and I smiled slightly.

**'Yes JanDi. He's fainted, but he'll be fine' **I said. **'You get to spend more time with him now and take care of him. You're welcome ;D'** She said, and I laughed silently to that. At least now he has someone taking care of him. He's always helping everyone else out and he's so selfless. I hope one day, someone can take care of him even more.

I started getting ingredients to cook for JiHoo in the early morning. When I was finished I left a note.

_'I'm not the best cook haha~  
>Please tell me how you feel later on,<br>You have my number, right? Xx'  
>Then I left to go home.<em>

#

I finally drove back home after a long night. "Hey, where were you?" YeonHee passed by me. "With a friend." I said, simply.

"C'mon. You couldn't have been just 'With a friend.' Fess up." She said. "Fine, do you want to know what happened!?" I asked irritably and she nodded.

"My best friend lied about saying my friend's grandfather who he doesn't like wasn't working that day at the hospital, so he got mad, then stormed out like an idiot during a rain storm, so I had to spend an hour in front of his house freezing my butt off until he finally came, then he fainted in my arms. Then, I had to spend ALL night taking care of him, and now I'm here for you to nag me." I huffed, taking a seat.

"No way, who were you taking care of?" She asked, after hearing my bizarre story. "Why should I tell you?" I asked. "Because, I'm curious." She said.

"Was it an F4?" YeonHee guessed out of nowhere. "Maybe." I said, in a singsong voice, then running upstairs before she can ask me more questions.

I started getting ready for school.

"Wait, I have to tell you something!" She said, before I closed the door to my room. "Yes?" I asked. "I have to move back to Singapore." YeonHee said. "What…? Why?" I asked. "Can I tell you a secret?" She asked, and I shrugged. "Sure, whatever." I said.

"I have an Ex Boyfriend there, his name is Tan WeiJie and I really do want to go back for him." She said, and all I did was stare at her with huge eyes. "Seriously? What about your current boyfriend…Song WooBin?" I snapped slightly.

"Please don't tell him! I will as soon as I have the chance!" YeonHee begged, then I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Your secret is safe with me, but you better tell him" I glared. "-Or_ I _will" I said, in a warning tone, and she nodded.

**~At school~**

I walked on the school yard, with JanDi by my side. "Jeongmal? She really said that!?" JanDi asked. Then I nodded. "Yes, she wants her ex boyfriend back." I sighed. "Well this is good news! Now you can date WooBin." JanDi whispered.

"I don't know if I want to anymore." I shrugged. "What!?" She whispered. "You've been bitching to me for quite a few months about WooBin and YeonHee dating, and now you have a chance, and you _don't _want to date him" She shakes her head with disapproval.

"It's just that-" I started. "I see what's happening." JanDi said. "What is?" I asked.

"Yah!" I heard a slight yell behind me, I turned over to see WooBin. I told JanDi to walk to class, and she nodded, walking into the direction of the building.

"What's up?" I asked. "What time did you get home last night?" He asked, concerned about me. "Why do you want to know?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just concerned about you. I actually CARE about you." He said in a 'Duh' tone. "Fine. I just got home this morning." I said, trying to freak him out a little bit. His eyes widened a bit. "Why?" He asked.

"I was taking care of a guy friend." I said, very simply. "Who?" He asked. "Why do you want to know? Are you jealous?" I said in a teasing tone. Then he stuttered a little bit.

"I'm just playing around. Well, I have to go to the Dance Room. Later." I waved, going to class.

**~The Next Day~**

Since I missed all the drama last night because of studying, I had to make it up by showing at JanDi's early in the morning with GaEul, the F3 boys and a load of painting supplies. JanDi and her brother KangSan walked up the stairs, and were surprised to see us there. "What is all of this stuff?" She asked, shocked.

"This is our house warming gift to you." WooBin said. "E-eh?" She asked.

We ended up having to paint her apartment. I feel bad for KangSan, who has to live in an apartment with pink frilly flowers, but hey, at least it looks much better than it was before.

We led JanDi and her brother in, and they looked in the room in awe. "It's so...pink." KangSan said, then YiJung looked around a bit. "Yeeaahh, we should've thought that out." He said, and everyone started laughing.

About an hour later, we all sat down and ate food that we ordered. "KangSan, do you want any more- Oh look, he's asleep." I said, seeing him sleeping. "If he sleeps like that, he'll never grow." GaEul said. "Well, this is fun." JiHoo said, getting up and getting something from the closet.

"Doesn't it seem like we're on a camping trip?" YiJung said. "The last time I went camping was with you guys, when we were 8." I said, then, sent a playful glare that way.

"Then you guys decided it would be funny to put a live spider in my tent." I said, laughing at the memory.

"I remember that. You wouldn't talk to us for weeks." YiJung said.

"You know, since we're bored, why don't we-" GaEul suggested, before WooBin cut her off. "You're not going to ask us to kiss are you?" He asked, playfully. Everyone started laughing. "I wouldn't mind, just saying." He joked.

"Why don't we play a game?" I suggested. "A game?" YiJung asked. "Something that can never be left out on a camping trip." I said. "What is that?" WooBin asked. "The truth game." I said, raising an eyebrow. "The truth game?" YiJung asked, unfamiliar with the game.

Then the door suddenly opened, revealing JaeKyung and JunPyo. "Me too, I want to play!" She said, then there was an awkward silence, that just asked them: 'Why are you here?'.

**~Later on~**

We put a bottle at the middle of the table, with candles surrounding it. "Going in order, you ask the person of choice a question you want answered.

No lies, And if you don't want to answer the question, you'll have to give the person who asked the question-" I said, then JaeKyung cut me off. "A kiss!" She said.

"A kiss? Isn't that a bit 6th Grade?" I asked. "Why? It's fun!" She defended herself. "We might as well give a deep French kiss." WooBin said.

"Then you're screwed if it's a guy." I pointed out, then WooBin shuddered a bit. "Wow WooBin, I didn't know you were on that side of the fence." YiJung said, playfully backing away. "Yah!" WooBin said.

"Fine, then a kiss on the forehead." YiJung said. "No, what about a kiss on the cheek?" I asked, then everyone looked at each other and nodded.

The bottle landed on YiJung. "Okay, I guess that's me?" YiJung said. "Yoon JiHoo, Can you ever love someone other than SeoHyun?" He asked. There was a very awkward silence.

"It's been a while since I've done this." JiHoo said, getting up. "Yah!" YiJung said. "It's not that hard to answer! Don't come over here!" He said, and we all laughed, as YiJung had a look of pure distaste as JiHoo gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I guess it's my turn." JiHoo said. "JunPyo, if the person you love is suffering because of you, would you let her go?" He asked. "No, I won't, I can't send her away." He said, immediately. "Geum JanDi, is the promise you made on the expressway still valid?" He asked.

"No." She said, in a matter-of-fact voice. "The people that made that promise; they no longer exist." JanDi said.

"It's my turn now, isn't it?" JanDi asked, then faked the best laugh she could. "WooBin sunbae." JanDi stated. "Me?" He asked, then, JanDi smiled and nodded. "If you were a girl…" She trailed off. "I don't like where this is going." WooBin stated. "Who would you want to marry out of the F4?" She asked.

"No one. Because, one is cocky and selfish, one is 4 dimensional and 1 is a cold blooded Casanova." He stated, and I could completely agree with him.

"What!?" They all asked. "Cocky?" JunPyo asked. "4 Dimensional?" JiHoo asked. "Cold blooded Casanova?" YiJung asked, in a questioning tone. Then all of them started to gang up on WooBin. "It's not my fault, it can't be helped!" WooBin shouted, as his friends came closer. Then he let out a girlish squeal.

#

"Hey, thanks for bringing me home." I said to WooBin, who was kind enough to drive me home. "Anytime."He said, simply with a smile on his face. "Do you want to come inside? I'll make some tea for you." I asked, with a bribing voice.

"Sure." He said, opening his car we went inside, I made some tea for the both of us. We talked about small things, such as family and school. It was nice to catch up with him.

Then, the front door opened. "Hi, I'm home-" YeonHee said, then she froze slightly, looking at me, then at WooBin, then to me again. "Well, I have a lot of homework to do. Good Night." I said, bowing, and walking upstairs.

* * *

><p>AN: A nice lengthy chapter for my dear readers!

I've been sick and things have come up, so please forgive me D':

Well, at least another episode came out. ^_^


	21. Episode 20

Lucky- Ashily: watch?v=lanDCSPUnG0

_-  
>Episode 20<br>-_

**Previously:**

_"Hey, thanks for bringing me home." I said to WooBin, who was kind enough to drive me home. "Anytime."He said, simply with a smile on his face. "Do you want to come inside? I'll make some tea for you." I asked, with a bribing voice. "Sure." He said, opening his car door._

_When we went inside, I made some tea for the both of us. We talked about small things, such as family and school. It was nice to catch up with him. Then, the front door opened. "Hi, I'm home-" YeonHee said, then she froze slightly, looking at me, then at WooBin, then to me again. "Well, I have a lot of homework to do. Good Night." I said, bowing, and walking upstairs._

**Currently:**

As soon as I walked upstairs, I started doing my homework. I really wasn't lying; I had a bunch for homework _and_ a project about Court to do. I don't even major in Criminal Justice, but somehow it's a hot topic in my Language Arts class. I opened my Criminal Justice textbook, then sighed to myself and bit my lip.

Honestly, I felt_ really_ bad. It's not like I meant for YeonHee to feel like she was pressured into telling WooBin everything. But, the truth had to come out sometime. I would feel like a terrible friend to WooBin if every time he and YeonHee were together, it would be a lie.

I would feel even more horrible since I knew everything about it. The thought itself just made my face sink in disappointment, and I looked out the window in boredom.

Out the corner of my eye, I saw YeonHee and WooBin walk outside, smiling as usual. _She didn't tell him…? Why does she want to wait?_ I asked myself. I shook my head, and continued on with my project, trying my best to focus on it.

**#**

JanDi, GaEul and I sat miserably in the porridge shop. We both sighed miserably in sync. It was an average day: not too hot and sunny, but not too cold.

"Why doesn't anything work for the three of us?" GaEul said, looking straight forward, with a blank facial expression.

"What's worse? Working as a maid for your ex, accidentally putting your crush and his first love together again, or your crush is happily dating your sister who wants to dump him…?" JanDi asked, quite miserably.

"I think comparing these scenarios is sad itself" I said, shaking my head. We all sighed miserably again. "You know, there's no use to sit here and act miserable!" I said, standing up with courage. "If these guys don't want to be with us, it's their loss. We're all nice women; we haven't committed any sins, have we?" I said. Then, their smiled brightened up.

"All we have to do is be happy, and the miserable and negative atmosphere will go away!" I said, cheerfully. Then the both of them smiled along with me. Then the door opened. It was, of course JaeKyung. I miserably sighed.

"Well, that was a good 30 seconds." I muttered, frowning slightly. We all watched as she came towards us with that huge, annoying smile.

"JanDi, did you move again? There isn't a trace of your old house left!" JaeKyung said, seriously concerned. "Oh yeah, something came up..." JanDi trailed off. There was a hint of awkwardness in her voice.

JanDi looked at us for help. "Let's have another house warming party! I'll buy tasty foods!" She said, attempting to be cute. "GaEul! We can play the truth game again!" She said, like a 5 year old. GaEul smiled uneasily.

"Now tell me where!" She exclaimed to JanDi. "My house!" I shouted, out of the blue. JaeKyung and everyone looked at me surprised. "JanDi is in one of my guest rooms, which is why it's unnecessary to have a housewarming." I said, in the most believable voice I could muster out. There was a slight bite in my voice, only because I wanted this conversation to go faster.

"Oh…I see…Well, at least you're safe with SoHee." She said in a slightly sad voice. "You could've stayed with me though." She pouted. "Not like she'd want to…" I muttered, loud enough for GaEul to hear. She looked at me, and I shrugged. "Bwoh?" I asked, innocently.

JanDi forced a smile. "Thank you for offering." She said, uncomfortably. "Oh yeah! Can you pack some porridge for me?" She asked. "Why? Is JunPyo sick?" GaEul asked. "His mom said he was. I'm just visiting." She said.

"Oh, that's weird, because his mo-"Then I covered JanDi's mouth. "JanDi- ah, Shouldn't you be at the clinic now?" I said, with a fake smile. We all fake laughed, and JaeKyung seemed oblivious, laughing along with us.

JunPyo's mother is currently out of the state, and JanDi is temporarily staying there.

**#**

I walked inside my house, putting my coat on my hanger. "SoHee, is that you?" I heard YeonHee yell from the living room. I nodded, even though she couldn't see it. "Yeah, why?" I said, in an absentminded voice, while struggling to take off my scarf. "I have something to give you." She said.

She came into where I was, with a gold envelope. "Oh no, what am I invited to this time?" I asked, as I opened, which I suspected, an invitation. It was a birthday party. Hmm, I don't remember any birthday that's this month except for mine and…

Then realization hit me! I looked at the return address and automatically grinned. "Jinyoung Oppa…" I trailed off, smiling. "What about Jinyoung-ah?" She asked me, in a questioning tone.

"He's back in Korea, and he invited me to his birthday party." I said, almost squealing, which was unlike me in so many ways. Even YeonHee looked at me weirdly.

"And he didn't invite me?" She asked, acting like it was all about her. "Well, he said, I could bring friends." I said, looking at YeonHee, raising an eyebrow.

"So you're going to take me!? How thoughtful of you!" She exclaimed, putting a hand over her heart. "I was thinking of taking JanDi, but I guess you can tag along…" I joked.

"Yah!" She shouted, as she lightly punched my arm, laughing along with me.

Jung Jinyoung…The name had escaped my mind this past year, but as soon as I said it, it was like I couldn't stop thinking about him…

No! He's not my boyfriend! It's not like that _at all_. It's just that Jinyoung means a lot to me. He's been my best friend for years, but I can remember the first time we met, like it was just yesterday. I looked at the envelope and grinned, because of what he wrote. It might have sounded like he was serious, but I could tell he wasn't.

_'Hey, you! Kim SoHee!_

_Not even a phone call in a year? Have you been abandoning your best friend!?_

_Have you've gotten a boyfriend and forgot all about your Oppa!?_

_You better come to this party to make it up to me!_

_And I'll think about coming to your birthday party_

_Ps. I hate celebrating Valentine's Day on my birthday_

_But chocolate is always welcome. ;D'_

**~Later~**

My phone rang, as I was just about to go to bed. "Hello?" I asked, not even looking at the caller ID to know it was JanDi. "Hi unni." JanDi said on the other line.

"What do you need?" I asked, with a playful smile on my lips. "I need a favor." She said, and I held back a laugh. When doesn't she need help? I shook my head. "Would you drive me to JiHoo's tomorrow?" She asked, and then blinked confusedly.

"Why, and what's in it for me?" I said in a joking tone. "Well…I just needed to go so I could volunteer at the hospital." She said. "Hmm…You drive a hard bargain…I'm in." I said, playing around with her.

"Why do you sound so happy?" She asked, and I could tell that she was smiling slightly. "I'll tell you tomorrow." I said, thinking about it for a while. "Okay…well, goodnight~" She said, and I repeated 'Goodnight', and hung up.

I smiled, as I turned off my lamp and laid on my bed.

**#**

"So why were you so happy yesterday? Did YeonHee leave? Did WooBin confess something?" She asked. I shook my head. I was driving JanDi to the hospital.

"Nope and nope. One of my best guy friends are back in Korea." I simply said. "A friend? Or a _frriieenndd?"_ JanDi asked, and I looked at her oddly, catching her drift.

"Just a friend, trust me." I said, honestly, with a slight eye roll. "He's having a birthday party, and I can choose some friends to come. So I wanted you to come." I said, and then JanDi looked at me. "I'm sorry, unnie. I don't know if I can" She said, hesitantly, I raised my eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because, my job ends at 6:00pm, and I have to be in my room before JaeKyung comes to the mansion, which she does quite often." She said, and I looked down and sighed.

"Okay, I guess." I said, pouting slightly. "Are you pouting?" JanDi asked, looking at me, and tilting her head. "Ew. Stop." She said, quickly. I could tell the only reason why she told me to stop is because she hates seeing me sad. The conversation ended, as I continued to stare at the road across from us.

"Okay, fine. I'll go with you!" JanDi said. I looked at her strangely. "I didn't even say anything!" I said a bit alarmed. "I kind of owe you for everything you've done for me lately." She said, and I smiled.

"Really, JanDi. It's not th-" I said. She put her hand up, which signaled that her choice was made up. I dropped her off. "Can you come back and pick me up at the clinic later?" She asked, and I smiled and nodded.

"Take care." I said, as I drove off.

**#**

I walked into my closet, and roamed through all my clothes. I just went shopping a day ago, and bought 9 dresses, because I wasn't sure of what to wear. "Wow, you're really psyching yourself out." YeonHee said, and I pouted.

"I haven't seen Jung Jinyoung in 3 years, and I'm about to see him in less than a day. Of course I'm psyching myself out." I said, pulling out the two dresses I narrowed it down to.

One dress was lavender purple, one shoulder dress with gold accents, the fabric felt silky and breathable.

The other dress was plum purple, without any sleeves. It was very simple, but elegant. "Which one?" I asked. YeonHee studied both dresses, than me. "The plum one." She said, and I looked at the two dresses and nodded.

"Yeah, the lavender doesn't blend with my skin tone." I said, putting the dress back on the hanger, and putting it gently on my bed. "I think JanDi might like this dress, though." I said, looking at it.

"It might look good on her." YeonHee said. We both tilted our heads. "Nah. What was I thinking when I bought this atrocity." I said, as I threw the dress into the trash can.

**#**

After I drove JanDi home, I walked into my room and put on my night clothes. I literally jumped onto my bed, and rolled under the covers. It was a long day, and I was just happy to sleep. I let my thoughts drift me to sleep.

Quickly, it was morning, and I was suddenly awakened by a door slam, by no other than YeonHee. "Unnie, what's wrong?" I asked her and, she glared at me. "How dare you think those things about me!" She screeched. I stood up.

"What are you talking about?" I asked utterly confused. "Don't you think this is hurting me too? Of course not. It's always you, you ,you." She said, I knew what (or who) she was referring to.

"Unnie, please don't misunderstand, b-" I stuttered. "If you liked him so much, why didn't you just tell me!" Then I was greeted by a sharp slap in the face.

Suddenly, I woke up, clutching my cheek. I _felt_ that. It was already light outside, and my digital clock read 10:23am. Then I realized, it was Valentines day. Which meant that I was able to see Jinyoung today.

My phone then vibrated, indicating that I had gotten a text.

* * *

><p><em>I HAVE RETURNED FROM MY LONG HIATUS!<em>

_I am so sorry that I have been gone so long, and I will try and update more. It's just that school and personal things have been happening currently. I was very hesitant to upload this chapter. I don't think it is any good. _

_More JiHoo will be in the next chapter, so stayed tuned._

_It looks like SoHee's conscience is making her guilty. What would a best friend and a sister do in this situation, hm?_

_And who is this Jung Jinyoung fellow? More to find out in episode 21 of Boys Over Flowers!~_


	22. I'm Sorry for not Updating

Hi everyone! I feel as if I owe all of you an apology for not updating my story. I have it a little less than halfway done, and school has been killing me lately. Not to mention that I've grown a little lazy, and unmotivated to write anything lately. (I need a little more motivation, but I don't know where to look, to be honest.)

I just feel really guilty for not updating when I said that I would a lot more often, but I'll try to get this story done as soon as I can. Please don't lose hope in this story ;A;

I love you all, and see you soon!

-BunniUnni

_Ps: Has anyone watched Boys Before Friends? My friends on tumblr call it Boys Before Train wrecks. :P It's pretty bad lmao._


	23. Important Update!

Hello everyone! I'm still alive and everything! Sadly my laptop has been broken for months, and I just got it fixed a few days ago. I'll be able to write more now, but I'm really sad because summer is almost over and another year of High School awaits me, so I'll be sure to try to update more by the end of summer and also update and work on my writing during the school year when I have time to after school and on weekends.

I also want to apologize for not updating as much as I've promised, and lately I've been wasting a lot of time doing other things and focusing on it. I just want to say that I haven't forgotten about you guys or my stories and I still care about it!

I hope you all can understand and I'm going to get back to writing as soon as possible!

-BunniUnni


End file.
